The Governess
by IBACULLEN
Summary: Isabella, desperate for a job after college agrees to move across the country to apply to be governess for two young children. She soon finds out that the Cullen Estate and the Master that resides within are dark and frightening. For the sake of her charges, she must attempt to find a way to reach the heart of the man who looks at her as no more than a servant. Read warning!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **This story is not for everyone. Please do not read if you have issues with corporal punishment. This is a tad darker than most of my stories so please hear my fair warning and proceed with understanding that this may not be for you.

**CHAPTER ONE**

When you would look upon the largest manor that graced Haven, New York you would find the grounds perfectly quaffed. Only a scatter of offending leaves from the vast oak trees marred the well-kept grass, caused imperfection. The slate gray stonework on the exterior of the manor was not only formidable but managed to lack charm which a home of that prestige should hold. Even the inspired Roman architecture was not enough to plead a case for beauty. In fact, it seemed that a cloud resided over the manor that had not left since eleven years ago.

The grand foyer was a precursor for what you would find throughout the residence. Wood ran throughout the whole interior. Wood, stained so dark that even light from the windows did little to help it. The furniture was sparse and not because the darkened man who lived inside was unable to afford such luxuries. He managed to keep a very minimal existence while in that house and he expected his two daughters to do the same.

Or course, he would spend and over spend on whatever he deemed necessary but it was rare for any money to be used on any kind of frivolity. Based on this house, one could look at Master Cullen and think he was just a penny pinching miser who lived alone. No one would ever guess that two young children resided within. No one ever knew that the interior of this house was very much like the interior of Master Cullen, his heart as dark as the wooden walls and sparse of decent emotion.

But Master Cullen was not all what he seemed. The weight of past decisions that were not his own were responsible for the man he had become. Bound by generations that had long past he was subject to a curse that plagued not only the Cullens but all of Haven New York.

It wasn't until fall when the leaves on the ground were at their most plentiful that hope would come in another form. The two young girls inside their spacious bedroom had no idea that their saving grace was walking up the long cobblestone path as they went about their last assignment for the week.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…"

Rosalie's lips mimicked her twin sister's as she watched her struggle through.

Even though they were twins, they were not identical. Rosalie, one inch taller, had hair just like her mother, long and light. In some ways she seemed the most out of place in that house. Whereas Alice was the opposite, she had more of her father's coloring. Copper brown hair that was always a mess, no matter how hard Rosalie tried to tame it. Rosalie, born just two minutes before Alice, took on the role of caring for the two. She took on the majority of the responsibilities and ensured their schedules were always kept.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From…ancient grudge breaks…"

"Break." Rosalie corrected. "You know this. Alice, you know this. You were reciting it word perfect just yesterday."

Rosalie sighed knowing it wasn't her sister's fault. Alice was always like this the day of assessment. Alice would memorize the given Shakespearean monologue for the week and yet come the day when they were to present themselves for assessment, all the words would jumble about leaving Alice hopeless.

Rosalie smacked her hands together hoping to wake her sister up out of her miseries. She took a hold of Alice's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Come on. Once more. Block him from your mind and just recite what I know is in that head." Her soft gaze down toward her sister's hands was met with a sigh. "I don't want to see those hands turn red from his ruler again."

She placed a kind hand upon her sister's cheek and gave it a small rub. But deep down, she already knew that Alice was fated for the ruler. Whether it be on her hands or on her backside, there was no coming back from the dismal mark she had received from her most recent math examination. Even if Alice managed to get through the monologue, word perfect and with proper diction, it would do little to impress their father.

Once again Alice began and managed to get to the fifth line before another blunder. The grand clock on the top of the stairs began to toll and it was nearly time when the two sisters would walk side by side down the long staircase to search out their father's study.

Rosalie laid out their twin black dresses that were to always be worn at Saturday dinners. The closet off to the left of their room held only the essentials and the room which they shared, even though it was large held only a modest wooden table with two chairs and two twin sized beds on opposite sides with a pure white satin spread. The windows were the most ornate and only decorative piece in that place. The view overlooked the grounds to the back of the house which held the only form of amusement for the girls, a vast maze that had resided on the grounds since before the girls were born. If the daughters of Master Cullen did well on their weekly assessment, then they would be granted Sunday's to rest and explore the grounds.

"…whose misadventures piteous overthows…"

"Misadventured." Rosalie corrected once more.

It looked as if Alice would be spending another Sunday in her room.

Weekly assessments always took place on Saturday at six-thirty in the evening. At that time, Master Cullen would look over the submitted work for the week and require explanation for any low grade and take no notice of any acceptable grade. Not even a word of encouragement was given for a high grade, as he felt any encouragement may make his daughters arrogant or complacent in their studies.

After each mark had been scrutinized, Master Cullen would then ask for the weekly recitation. Each week, he would choose a sonnet or monologue to be memorized and recited. He also required an essay on the meaning of the words which was to be turned in upon entering the study.

Even though Rosalie was two minutes older than Alice, Master Cullen went alphabetically. Alice stood on her mark in front of the sturdy broad desk while her father stood behind the desk with his hands on his hips, towering over the two girls.

Alice's hands were wet with perspiration as she focused on her breathing. Her focus was definitely off but that wasn't because her father was peering down at her as he always did on Saturday evenings. It wasn't because she had just been reprimanded for her unsuccessful effort in Math that surly she would pay for. Alice was unfocused because there was a young woman standing in the study, toward the back of the room.

She must be the new governess but she was far different than previous governesses. In the past, the governesses usually were one foot from the grave and held themselves very straight. In the past, the governesses usually held the same proclivity for the ruler that their father had. They would set exceptionally high standards and find it personally offensive if the girls did not do well at assessment.

The young woman in the back didn't look anything like her previous governess. However, the glimpse Alice was able to make of the young woman was very quick so maybe she was mistaken in her first estimation.

Isabella Swan had traveled very far from her home to apply for this position. Since the ad was vague she had absolutely no idea what was going to be asked of her. Upon arriving, she felt a chill climb up her spine as her heels made a clicking noise on the cobblestone walkway. She looked up at the immense house and blew out a breath as she already felt quite unimportant standing below its vastness.

She may have felt unimportant but she was to be this house's saving grace and the one to break the curse that had plagued the town for over a century.

Isabella was straight out of college and in need of this position. Her student debts were piling up and with the passing of her father; she had no choice but to throw all her hopes into this trip to acquire this position. She was truly on her own. After she pounded on the door with the knocker, she waited precisely one minute before being greeted by the house butler, an older gentleman who appraised her before giving his name, "Mr. Whitlock."

Walking into the dark house, Mr. Whitlock told her to leave her cases at the base of the stairs before showing her to Master Cullen's study. Her eyes darted every which way as she took in the dark house. She began to feel uneasy since there was not one welcoming factor to this home. The walls were bare of any family photos or paintings. She felt as if she was walking in a sterile dungeon rather than a home. The chandeliers which held modest light were daunting rather than comforting. There were no sign that children even lived at this home. Maybe this was all a ruse; a plot to lure young women in for deceptive purposes. She began to think back to the article that appeared online asking for a governess for two children, ages eleven. It didn't say much more than room and board included with salary. The salary seemed exorbitant, which is the reason why she was excited when she received the call to come and interview. However, now she wondered if this was a good idea at all.

She followed Mr. Whitlock into the study and found this room uninviting like the others she had seen. A man who couldn't be much older than thirty-five, sat behind a large wooden desk, focused on marking up a paper with a scarlet pen.

"Master Cullen. Isabella Swan has arrived." Mr. Whitlock announced.

Mr. Whitlock turned on his heel after finishing his duty and shut the door closed behind him, leaving Isabella to stand awkwardly in front of the desk while she waited to be noticed. Her eyes searched around the room for anything interesting to look at but found nothing for her efforts. She moistened her lips a few time so they would be ready the moment this Master Cullen addressed her. After two long minutes Isabella was about to leave with a scolding shake of the head but just as she was about to say something, Master Cullen finally looked up.

For a quick moment, Master Cullen could not find his wits. He knew that the girl coming was young but he had no idea how beautiful she would be. No woman in the course of eleven years had caused Master Cullen to pause and lose his thoughts.

Her fine porcelain skin with a hint of rose upon her cheeks. The small pout in her lip and questioning deep brown eyes as she waited for him to address her. Her stature was lean and curvy and her height was maybe a tad too short compared to him but there was no denying the instant pull Master Cullen felt. He would have clutched his chest if common sense hadn't come back to him.

She wasn't special. No different than any other past servant. She was no different or better than, so she should be treated as such.

"Miss Swan. I see you have finally arrived. For future notice, I do not tolerate tardiness. There is a list of guidelines that I expect all of my servants to abide by."

The word servant caught Isabella off and she had to strangle her own tongue to not retort.

"My daughters are now eleven and in their time, they have gone through three different governesses. I expect a great deal from my children as I also expect a great deal from the governesses. Normally, I would never think to hire a person with no experience…"

"Oh, well…I've babysat a lot in the past so I do have experience with children and I've also…"

"Babysat?" He raised his eyebrows a smidge at the offending word. "I do not require a babysitter. I require a governess. I would hope someone who graduated top of their class would know the difference."

Isabella felt her cheeks warm at his reprimand. How could she have been so stupid? Babbling on about her babysitting days, of course there was a vast difference. Feeling thoroughly rebuked she swallowed her finishing statement and stood down.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. Normally I wouldn't hire a person with no experience however; you came very highly recommended by a former classmate of mine. Professor Molina assured me that you were more than capable of handling a diverse array of subjects and were able to maintain a competent and firm work environment."

Isabella could hardly halt her confused and surprised expression. He spoke of his children as if they were no more than employees and she was there to play manager. She knew when she arrived to this house that there was certainly something off and now it was confirmed. She wanted to laugh at her first impression of this man as she fell into the trap of finding him attractive. It was always the attractive ones that were fucked up and she fell for his charm only to find out that he hadn't any.

"…someone who is intelligent, resourceful….someone who pays attention when I am speaking to them!" Master Cullen's voice raised in indignation.

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts and instantly berated herself for the way this interview was going. Surly, she wouldn't receive the position now. In the course of a few minutes she had managed to get on this man's bad side more than once. Although, maybe that would be a good thing, she couldn't image having to work for this intolerant man.

"You're right. I am obviously not a right fit for this position. I apologize for wasting your time." She bowed a little and backed up toward the door but before she could spin around on her heel, Master Cullen interrupted her flight.

"Come back here." He ordered. "I have not dismissed you."

Isabella turned slowly back around to face him. There were a great many things she wanted to say to him but she was in shock for how he spoke to her. She was not his employee so how dare he command her.

"As my valet explained to you, the position grants twelve hundred a week. You will work Monday through Friday and be available for my children on Saturday's, if they should need you. You have Sunday's to yourself but I will expect you to be at every meal the other six days. The children will eat with you Monday through Friday for breakfast and lunch and I will attend dinners only."

"Mr. Cullen…I don't think I can take this job. Sorry." She spoke as soon as she found a break in his speech.

"Miss Swan, that is the last time you will interrupt me. From what I understand of your current financial situation, you can't afford to not take this position. Honestly, where did you learn your manners from?"

Master Cullen had no intention of ever letting her go. He knew he had no choice but to take on her case. However, once again Isabella was at a loss for words. She had never been spoken to like this before and was completely thrown by it. Her bravery being fueled by anger, she managed to find a rebuttal.

"Good day, Mr. Cullen. I am not so desperate for a job that I will put up with your verbal abuse."

She felt quite proud of herself and wanted to pat her own back but the dark look looming in Master Cullen's eyes caused her to stand down once more.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Master Cullen said slowly and calculated. He began walking away from her and back towards his desk. He pulled out a full file from his drawer and proceeded to list many things off.

"Your current debt including all your school loans and credit cards amount to seventy-four thousand dollars. Your current bank account holds a balance of two-hundred and twenty-nine dollars. You have no current address or collateral of any kind which means essentially, you are homeless, as no bank would ever take you on as a client to give you the necessary funds to procure a car or home. Your mother passed away in two-thousand and four, your father just this past month and with no other siblings or close relatives, it tells me that, indeed, you have no choice but to accept this position."

Isabella could feel her blood boiling under the surface of her skin. He had no right to the information he just spouted off and yet, he was right. She didn't even have enough money to take another taxi into town. She was homeless and in insurmountable debt.

"You can't fool me, Miss Swan."

He placed the file down and picked up another file. He walked around the desk once more to stand directly in front of her. He held out the file for her to take.

"These are my guidelines and consequences for this household. I expect you to memorize and follow them. My children will be arriving momentarily for their weekly assessment. During this time I expect you to stand at the back of the room. Normally, you would be here if there were any question on the actions of their inadequate work however since you are not responsible for their shortcomings for this week, you may stand and observe to prepare yourself for next Saturday."

Isabella couldn't understand what was happening to her. She was being strong armed into this position. When she first arrived, she was worried that she wouldn't be accepted but now she wondered how to make herself unacceptable.

There was a knock on the door and Master Cullen pointed her to the corner where she was to stand.

"We will discuss your employment further after dinner."

He walked back to his desk and pulled out a ruler to set it upon the top of the desk with purpose.

"Come in." He granted.

In walked the two twin sisters side by side.

"Good evening, children." Master Cullen said.

"Good evening, father." They both replied in unison.

"I know that you have not had a governess this week but I expect that your marks have not fallen." He picked up the folder on his desk that Isabella had noticed him writing in when she first arrived. He began to go through each subject announcing the percentages awarded. From what Isabella could gather, anything above a ninety percent was not cause for remark. However, the dark hair girl named Alice received a cross look for her mark of eighty-two percent in math. Even though Isabella was a straight A student in school, she didn't understand why it would be such an awful thing to receive a standard "B."

"I trust that you both are better prepared for this week's recitation."

Alice stepped forward and took a breath.

"Begin." Master Cullen said.

Alice taking one more breath began to recite what she had been practicing all week long.

"Two households both alike in dignity…in fair Verona where we lay our scene. From…" She bit her lip and tried again. "From…"

Master Edward sighed and even rolled his eyes disapprovingly. Alice gulped and tried once more to find her place before her father said one word.

"From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. Where blood…civil blood…" She quickly corrected. "…makes civil hands unclean. From…from…"

Master Edward reached over to his desk and picked up the instrument that would cause Alice to instantly flinch.

"Hands out." Master Cullen commanded softly.

Slowly Alice brought her hands out in front of her body and raised them up in place.

"Start over."

Master Cullen never yelled at his daughters. He never needed to. His voice was smooth and velvet. In fact to anyone who would have listened, you would think that an angel was speaking. But his words and face told a completely different story.

"Two…two…" Alice was completely out of sorts as she waited for the first sting to come down across her hands. With the first sentence she was already feeling that sting. She winced as the ruler came down with its sharp slap. She could feel the backs of them burn as she tried to catch her breath and stop herself from crying.

"Again!" He threatened.

"Two household both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood make civil hands unclean."

This time she did not stop as the words came flying out of her mouth at a rapid pace. But it wasn't but a couple lines further when she was tripped up on the word, "piteous" that the ruler came down once more.

"I'm sorry." She apologized fruitlessly. "I've studied all week. I promise."

"Back in line. I will deal with you later." Her father responded.

With a great sigh of relief, she quickly shuffled back to her spot.

"Rosalie." Master Cullen beckoned.

Rosalie stepped up to the mark that Alice had just abandoned and delivered her speech word perfect on the first try. She felt awful for doing so, it was not her intention to make her sister look bad but she had learned that messing up for the sake of her sister did not help Alice in any way. There was no need for both of their backsides to blaze as they sat at dinner later that evening.

"Correct. Step back." Master Cullen said once Rosalie was finished. No good job or any kind word was said.

"Rosalie, you may spend Sunday as you wish. Alice, you are restriction and will spend the day in your room. Tomorrow evening at dinner, you will recite the monologue for us and if you are unsuccessful, than you will not receive dinner. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." Alice managed before looking back down to the wooden floor.

"Rosalie you are dismissed. Alice, come behind the desk to receive your punishment."

Isabella noted as the blond girl gave a look of sorrow toward her sister before leaving the room. Rosalie waited on the other side of the door with her ear up against it. She knew what kind of trouble she would be in if her father knew she was listening but she wanted to know how bad Alice's punishment was going to be. She imagined at least ten but her father did look exceptionally crossed that evening when they entered. Rosalie wondered if it had anything to do with the woman standing in the back of the room.

Isabella could not believe what she had just witnessed. But the worse was still to come. Alice walked over toward her father's desk and bent over, placing her hands on the cool hard surface. Master Cullen proceeded to lift up the young girl's dark dress and pull her underwear down.

Isabella felt her jaw drop as she understood what she was about to witness.

"Alice, your marks in math were unacceptable and the reading tonight was very disappointing. You will receive five for the first infraction and five for the second for a total of ten."

"Yes, father." The young girl replied.

Isabella couldn't believe the sound of Master Cullen's voice. He sounded as if he was no more than explaining how to park a car or some other trivial task. For someone who punished so harshly, you would think he would be yelling or spitting his words at her but he was calm and collected.

Isabella wanted to scream the first time she heard the smack of the ruler as it came down across Alice's backside. Alice winced and wanted to cry out herself but she knew it would be worse if she vocalized her pain during punishment. That was a weakness, something her father did not approve of.

The ruler came down once more and heated Alice's tender flesh. She wanted to squirm but she held firm on the desk as she squeezed her eyes tight but as she drew closer to the final swat, she let out a squeak and her tears fell down toward the desk. Isabella could feel herself tearing up at the sight as Master Cullen repeated the smacks over and over again.

Alice gave a sigh of relief, standing back up and waiting for her father to pull up her panties and place her dress back in its spot.

There were no words for what Isabella had just witnessed. Sure she had been corporally punished when she was growing up. Her father was stern but he was also loving. The most she had ever received were a couple of smacks of his hand on her backside and even that ended by the time she was eight.

Alice shuffled out of the office quickly while Master Cullen placed the ruler back into his desk. Isabella wanted to step forward and tell him off before leaving for good but she knew that she really couldn't afford to leave here. She also knew that those girls needed her more than ever.

"Miss Swan, dinner is in ten minutes. I trust that you will want to change before then. Jasper has already seen that your bags are in your room and unpacked. He will take you there now. You are dismissed."

Once again, Isabella's blood began to boil.

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Sir." He corrected. "You haven't read the guidebook yet so I understand your ignorance but I wished to be addressed as sir or Master Cullen."

Isabella nearly wasn't able to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Sir." She said rather sarcastically. "You may call me, Lady Isabella from the house of Swan."

She shouldn't have done that but he was making her more and more upset at every word to come out of his mouth.

He narrowed his eyes and his chest puffed up from her insolence.

"I require respect from my servants and do not tolerate rudeness. Now, I will speak to you after dinner as I clarified early. You are dismissed."

She had no choice but to leave because if she hadn't, she would most likely assault her new employer. Isabella knew she mustn't lose her head. The only way to combat a person like Master Cullen was to beat them at their own game. She would read through the entire guidebook and find every argument she could.

Mr. Whitlock was awaiting her outside the study when she arrived but the only thing that interested her at the moment was the file in her hands. She had a feeling she would be late for that evening's required dinner and what is it that Master Cullen said regarding tardiness? He didn't tolerate it? Isabella had a feeling that she was about to hear a great deal on the many things he wouldn't tolerate.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for taking the time to read. This is the first story I have ever written in the third person. I appreciate any constructive reviews or comments.

Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Isabella was imagining the worse when Mr. Whitlock stopped to stand outside the closed door that was to be her quarters. The small tour of the estate thus far had depressed Isabella. Even the Adams Family's home had more warmth, she thought bitterly.

However, when Mr. Whitlock opened the room with a small key and held the door open for Isabella to enter, she was happily surprised to not find any of the items that her dark thoughts had entertained. No chains hanging from the ceiling. No bats in the corner. This room was rather majestic. The same dark walls that ran throughout the house were absent in Isabella's new sanctuary. Instead the walls were white and the fixtures were black. A gigantic king sized wooden canopy bed with plushy white satin fabric held the most attention in the room. A grand chandelier with crystals held overhead was accompanied with ornate black wooded furniture. Rich, fluffy white carpet ran throughout the room and Isabella anticipated pulling her shoes off and running her toes through its long shag.

"Wow…this is…not at all what I had expected." She said to Mr. Whitlock.

"Yes…well…" Mr. Whitlock didn't know how to respond to the new intruder.

"Is your room like this too?" She inquired dropping the file that Master Cullen had given her onto the settee near the window.

Mr. Whitlock did not care for the personal question.

"My room is…respectful. Now if you please, I shall take my leave so you may prepare for dinner."

With that he turned and closed the door behind him abruptly. Isabella cringed not knowing how her question could offend but that only lasted seconds before her attention was drawn back to her quarters. She walked toward her high windows and looked out onto the very same cobblestone walkway that she had just only moments before walked up. It seemed funny how nervous she was when she was down there and now her nerves took on a whole new task as she thought of the coming days.

Her eyes darted back toward the plush settee and the guidebook that she was to adhere to and once again her curiosity peaked. Isabella's heart quickened its pace as she slowly walked over toward the folder. She sat down beside the it and stared at it before gathering the courage to look at the contents inside.

"_Guide to Conduct" _was printed boldly on the first page and Isabella was surprised to find that there were maybe only five pages total in the packet. With the way this Master Cullen held himself, she believed that a document the size of _A Tale of Two Cities_ would be awaiting her. Perhaps when she turned the title page she would be greeted with one sentence only; Servants should do whatever Master Cullen wishes or be punished. Isabella snorted loudly amused by her own thoughts but when she turned the page, it was clear that she was mistaken.

The font was tiny; hence the quantity of pages and as Isabella glanced over the introduction she already felt herself sigh in irritation.

_Following in tradition; it is imperative that a servant of the Cullen estate be mindful of the following practices to properly represent their master at all times. With the acceptance of this contract, a servant is promising to adhere to the guidelines set forth and understands that any misconduct or disregard for stated guidelines may result in punishment and or expulsion._

Here as the following:

I. Attire.

Proper dress which will be provided is to be worn at all times while on estate grounds.

a. During free periods, servants are allowed to dress freely provided that their attire still upholds standards with respect.

b. Any attire deemed inappropriate will be surrendered and discarded.

II. Hygiene and health.

Servants will submit themselves for assessment and to the Master's discretion; servants will comply to seek the proper specialist or medical attention if deemed necessary.

c. All specialist and or doctors visits will be provided and funded.

d. Failure to complete any recommendation will result in dismissal.

III. Repast.

Three well balanced meals will be provided daily and in addition one tea break. Meals will be served in the dining room as food is not permitted in any other room. Servants are expected to be at all designated meal times.

a. Breakfast is served at seven a.m.

b. Lunch is served at twelve p.m.

c. Dinner is served at seven p.m.

d. Tea break is served at four p.m.

IV. Conduct.

Servants will respect their master in all aspects.

a. Tardiness is not permitted. One dollar for each minute a servant is tardy will be garnished from wages.

b. Servants will speak only when spoken to. If a servant should have a disparity or inquiry, they may submit a letter in writing.

c. Servants are expected to maintain proper morality and decency. Servants will be punished for any false testimony.

d. The master of the house will have final say in all affairs.

V. Break and Salary.

Break will be rewarded on Saturday's and Sunday's. Saturday's only if it is determined that the servant is not needed by her charges.

a. Servants may have the day to spend however they wish however they will remember to exercise proper decorum within the estate as well as off property.

b. Sunday's may be revoked if a servant has not been in accordance with guidelines.

c. Any extended period of absence must be submitted within writing one month prior to leave. Master will have final approval on all requests.

d. Servants will be paid on the first day of every month.

e. Salaries will have thirty percent deducted for tax purposes as well as any other garnishment as previously discussed.

Isabella felt her stomach turn as she read and she hadn't even made it past the page. What she needed at that moment was a word of advice and encouragement from the only person she could turn to; her best friend from college, Angela. She turned to search out a phone in her quarters but did not find one.

Nervous of her suspicions she stood up and began to walk around the room to locate one. Surely a home like this would have a phone within the servant's quarters. Just the word servant made her blood run cold after reading what she had just read.

Isabella searched every corner of that room and the bathroom which she found to be surprising nice but there was no phone. Why did she cancel her mobile contract before leaving Seattle? She shook her head in disapproval of her actions. Originally, she knew that having a cell phone was an expense she couldn't afford and hoped that if she were to obtain the position, there would be a land line she could use. She wasn't one for talking or texting for hours so it seemed like an unnecessary expense.

Miles from the nearest town and nearly a hundred miles from the nearest city, Isabella began to feel trapped. Trapped in a house with some psychotic "master of the house." Trapped in a house with a valet who obviously detested her. She had only been there for just over an hour and already felt like a hostage. How in the world had those two children lasted this long in a suppressive environment?

A knock on the door nearly caused her to shriek as her mind was still deep in ideas of imprisonment. She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and it told her that dinner was already fifteen minutes passed. With trepidation she walked over to the door believing that a very crossed Master Cullen was just on the other side, probably here to inform her that she had just been garnished fifteen dollars for her tardiness. A dollar for every minute the guidelines reminded her.

She opened the door and instead found a very crossed Mr. Whitlock.

"Master Cullen asked me to inform you that you are in violation of the guidelines section four…"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I know all about his hideous guideline." Isabella huffed.

It wasn't like her to be rude but feeling like a caged animal did certainly mess with her mind.

"Look…would you please inform your master that I will not be attending dinner tonight but I appreciate the offer."

Mr. Whitlock looked her over curiously. He had never heard of a servant speak to him in such a manner.

"I strongly suggest that you comply with Master Cullen's dinner guideline." Mr. Whitlock stated strongly.

"Thank you for your suggestion, Mr. Whitlock but I decline and bid you good night." She pushed the door closed on Mr. Whitlock and without thought placed her hand over her heart shocked at her own strength. Even though Mr. Whitlock could be intimidating he certainly was no Master Cullen.

Mr. Whitlock couldn't begin to comprehend the many shades his master's face would turn when he delivered the message. He had already been in a cross mood since the girl arrived. Mr. Whitlock knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she would be nothing but trouble. After all, the whole lot of Swans were nothing but trouble and he could not understand what his master was hoping to gain by bringing this girl here. Isabella Swan, who arrived twenty minutes late and dressed in slacks and a sweater. Mr. Whitlock, like his master, believed that any presentable woman should be in dresses not slacks.

Through the maze of the house, Mr. Whitlock found himself at the dining room in breaking record. The two daughters of Cullen stared down at their plates while their stomachs began to grumble as they waited.

Alice held back a grimace as her punished bottom pushed down upon the hard wooden chair. She tried to focus on the absence of their new governess, as a late governess was something that hadn't ever occurred before. She could tell her father was fatally upset at the tardiness and couldn't begin to imagine what sort of punishment she would have received if it had been her.

The shuffling of footsteps alerted the party that someone was coming. When the door opened, everyone at the table was surprised that Mr. Whitlock was alone. Mr. Whitlock walked rigid with purpose toward Master Cullen's end of the table and slightly bent toward his ear.

Both Alice and Rosalie strained to hear what he said.

"Miss Swan wished me to inform you that she will not be attending dinner this evening. I notified her that her absence would be in violation of the guidelines and she stated that she understood and then proceeded to…shut the door in my face."

Rosalie's eyes practically bugged out of her head and Alice's jaw dropped. Thankfully Master Cullen was so upset that he hadn't noticed his daughter's reactions before they could fix themselves back properly.

Master Cullen had already been incensed by the new servant's questionable attitude earlier but now this was completely unacceptable and he wasn't about put up with her impudent behavior any longer. He stood up from the table and threw his napkin down upon his plate before exiting the dining room.

Once he and Mr. Whitlock were sure to be gone, the girls looked up at one another and to their own surprise actually laughed out loud.

As Master Cullen climbed the stairs at a furious pace, he couldn't stop the little voice from the back of his mind questioning why he didn't just toss this girl out on her ear. Did he really believe that her presence back in Haven would be the cure to their anguish? Why couldn't he just let her go? She was nothing to him and if he chose it, not his responsibility and yet, he couldn't help but feel this pull that she was his responsibility. In fact, she was a Swan! If it had been a few decades prior, he would have hated her on sight. However, that feud was long buried and he should respect that. In addition, she had no family and therefore no one to look after and ensure a proper upbringing, something that he could help control. She was straight out of college with no work experience so she would be easily susceptible to accept a demeaning position out of desperation. She would be safe and well cared for at his estate but he needed to find a way to improve her behavior.

Still thinking over the visit from Mr. Whitlock, Isabella turned her thoughts to this Master Cullen.

Master Cullen.

Isabella rolled her eyes before walking over toward her great window and looking out at the view below.

"Master Cullen." She said in a nasally sarcastic voice.

The nerve of some people she thought.

She pretended to give a fake curtsy, "My dear Master Cullen…how may I lick your boots so that they shine properly."

But she wasn't done with her fun. She found that mocking her new employer helped her alleviate some of the stress she was feeling. For several minutes, Isabella found various ways to disparage Master Cullen.

"Master Cullen, may I help remove that gigantic stick up your ass with my teeth. Oh, my dear sir, it is not a stick but a ruler. For my insolence shall I bend over and allow you to beat my backside with it?"

"No, you may not." A voice startled Isabella and caused her head to whip around toward her door to find Master Cullen standing in its frame.

"If you had read the guidelines that I provided you, you would know that I don't corporally punish my servants. However if you wish me to amend that policy, you need only to request it in writing."

Isabella couldn't find her words as she believed she must have swallowed her tongue. However, Master Cullen didn't need to hear any silly apologies or explanations as he was not yet through reaming her for her ill-mannered actions.

"Never have I been disrespected so copiously in the course of one evening. Dinner is not an invitation; it is a requirement which I expect you to abide to." He spit. "Furthermore, your actions have already left me questioning my decision to hire one so obviously immature that I wonder if you will be able to handle the expectations of your position."

"Well if that is how you feel…" Isabella tried to say sensing the perfect moment to grasp her freedom.

"Silence. I am not finished!" Master Cullen barked. "If you plan…"

"What exactly has you so upset with me?" Isabella's voice raised to match his own.

"Would you stop interrupting me?" He demanded.

"I would if you would ever let me get a word in. For your information, sir, there is no such thing as a one person conversation. You may bark at me all you like and you may give me that horrid look in your steely eyes but I am not going to hold my tongue when I feel that you are in clear violation of my rights according to your guidelines."

"Violation. What violation?"

Isabella crossed back over to her settee and feverishly pulled out the page from her guidebook that would make her case.

"Section three, repast. Servants are expected to be at all designated meal times. Now if you don't mind, may I turn your attention to section five, break will be rewarded on Saturday's and Sunday's. Saturday's only if it is determined that the servant is not needed by her charges. Which I may remind you that you did not inform me that I was needed by my charges hence using my keen intellect I was able to reason and refer to line item a, which states: servants may have the day to spend however they wish however they will remember to exercise proper decorum within the estate as well as off property. So…how exactly am I upsetting you, sir?"

For the first time in nearly eleven years, Master Cullen found himself at a loss for words. He was taken aback so much that instead of countering Isabella's argument he found himself focusing on her lips which were turned up in an indignant purse. His eyes traveled down toward her neck and the graceful curve of it and further down toward her heaving chest. Just seeing the tops of her breasts woke him out of whatever trance she had placed him in.

He sighed irritably and regained his wits. "I…acquiesce that your assessment is valid."

Isabella felt herself well up with pride and she had a difficult time keeping herself from sticking her tongue out or taunting him that she was right and he was wrong.

"I am…impressed that you were able to thoroughly go through this so quickly." He added.

Isabella not wanting to dim her victory didn't inform him that she hadn't even reached past the first page.

"Well, it was a real page turner." She quipped.

"Well…I can't imagine that you have eaten much today and as you have read, breakfast won't be served until seven so I believe that it would be in your best interest to come and have dinner. You should be formally introduced to my children and as you know, if I feel that your health is in any form of decline I can mandate you see my physician."

Master Cullen had found a way to win even if he was not within his right to demand her presence in the dining room. It was important that he do so or else his children downstairs may think that this woman who was no more than a servant could defy him and he was not about to have his position compromised.

Feeling a high from winning the argument, Isabella weighed her battle and chose to accept his offer.

"All right, I will attend your dinner." She turned on her toe and began to walk over toward the door.

"Aren't you going to change first?" Master Cullen asked.

"I am wearing the equivalent of what you are wearing. I don't see why I should change."

She really wasn't if Master Cullen wanted to contend her statement. First of all, his slacks were high end and the tight sleek sweater he had on was worth more than her entire wardrobe but that wasn't what bothered him.

"Ladies should dress like ladies." He stated.

Isabella's mouth dropped slowly as her mind raced to find its first argument.

"My apologies, I had no idea that Haven New York was the only place in the world still stuck in the medieval period. I shall have my seamstress whip up a corset to match the dress order I so desperately need to place apparently."

"You just cannot refrain from being combative, can you?" Master Cullen huffed.

"I'm only combative when I am faced with ignorance." Isabella replied.

"Come to dinner this evening like that if you must but come tomorrow I expect you to be in uniform as so stated under section one if you recall." Master Cullen said.

Isabella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course I recall, it was the highlight of my packet, however, tomorrow is Sunday and do I need to remind you the portion where it states that I can dress as I like on my Saturday's and Sunday's?"

"Just remember that I may discard any clothing that I find unacceptable. Looking at you now, I have a feeling there will be many things offered to the town charities this month."

Never in a million years would she guess that her uniform be a dress. Isabella cringed at the idea and briefly wondered if it was worth the extra minutes to check her closet to find the ghastly item that Master Cullen provided.

"And here, I would have thought that you would have word about the last clause of the guidelines. That is usually where I meet resistance." Master Cullen replied pushing Isabella out of her quarters. Isabella's eyes widened as she wondered what the last clause was. She had told him that she read it cover to cover but that was a lie. Of course she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Oh…well…yes, it was disturbing but when in Rome, I figured." She cringed knowing he couldn't see her face as he walked behind her.

"Indeed. Excellent. When in Rome." Master Cullen concurred knowing for the first time the truth of Isabella's untruth. "I find that if you ever wonder what you should do or say, when in Rome is most appropriate for this household."

Isabella's palms perspired and she briefly wondered if she could fake a much needed bathroom break from dinner to run up and read about this last clause that she had failed to see. But Master Cullen was already in a state that told her to not push him any further than what she had already done.

The two arrived at the dining room table and the two girls hearing their approaching footsteps instantly stopped all further communication and fixed their stare back down to their plates. It was now a half hour past the time when they would usually eat and both of their stomachs were impatient.

Isabella instantly felt remorse for her behavior when she saw that they girls had waited for her arrival. It was never her intention to keep them from eating and she assumed that they would be given permission to begin without her but then again, this was just another example of the crazy logic of decorum in this house.

"Ladies, Miss Swan apologizes for her tardiness." Master Cullen announced upon entering and it took everything in Isabella to not correct him but she did feel sorry for holding them up so she held her tongue.

"Alice and Rosalie, I would like to introduce you to Miss Swan, your new governess. I trust that she is competent in monitoring and helping further your education as I am sure that you will do everything you can to help her settle in and be the model of perfect behavior that I have raised you to be."

"Miss Swan." The girls answered in unison never looking up.

Isabella took her seat and offered a small smile even though the girls never raised their eyes to her. A few seconds later an older woman appeared from the swinging kitchen door and picked up a pot from the table.

"Mrs. Cope, this is Isabella Swan our new governess. I would have introduced you earlier if Miss Swan hadn't arrived late from her travels."

Isabella couldn't refrain from sighing. It wasn't like she walked to the mansion. She had done everything in her efforts to arrive on time but her plane was delayed.

"Good evening Miss Swan." Mrs. Cope said.

"Good evening." Isabella replied.

Then Mrs. Cope proceeded to serve each individual. She didn't ask if you wanted whatever dish was in her hands, she would simply place a portion upon your plate and move on to the next person. So far she had a helping of broccoli, a steamed thigh of chicken and fist sized portion of wild rice. A glass of water was already at Isabella's place and she couldn't help but notice that it was silent as Mrs. Cope went about her way.

Master Cullen was somewhat impressed that Isabella had yet to say one word or pick up a utensil and dig in as he imagined she must have been raised in a barn noting her previous actions and behavior.

Mrs. Cope exited back through the kitchen with the unused portions in her arms and an epiphany struck Isabella's mind.

She let out an audible gasp and Master Cullen's eyes twitched to reprimand her.

"Miss Swan, is there an issue?"

"Uh…no but…I just realized a flaw in your guidelines."

She waited with a smug smile upon her face knowing that curiosity would get the better of Master Cullen.

"Would you prefer me to submit it in writing?" Isabella toyed.

"Be out with it and be done." Master Cullen barked.

"Well…you state that food is not allowed in any other room but the dining room but as we just saw, Mrs. Cope left the dining room with food and entered the kitchen. I believe your guidelines need a revision to include this stipulation or someone like me, a lowly servant, could be confused."

Master Cullen's jaw stiffened and his began to think of how nothing would bring him greater pleasure then to see her bent over his desk as he whipped her backside with his ruler. She seemed to need discipline far more than that of his two young children.

"I will discuss this with you after dinner if you wish."

It took everything in him to reply so cordially but he knew that if he showed how much she affected him, it would be a weakness.

"Okay, I just thought you would…"

"Miss Swan." Master Cullen interrupted. "We are not accustomed to speaking at the dinner table. Please refrain."

Once again, Isabella sighed and stared down at her plate. She rolled her eyes and shook her head a little. How was she going to survive a place like this? Maybe if she worked until she received her first paycheck then she would have the funds to leave and find a new position.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Only the sounds of the silverware brushing against the china was heard. After the girls cleaned their plates fully, they were dismissed for bed. Not really feeling a taste for the broccoli, Isabella left that on her plate before pushing back from the table.

"I have not dismissed you." Master Cullen said.

"Oh my god." Isabella said to herself. "Are you kidding me?"

She had enough. There was only so much she could allow for and she was pretty sure that she exceeded any common person's patience.

"As I stated in the guidelines which you told me that you had read, section eight states that servants are to be dismissed from a room."

"You never dismissed Mrs. Cope. Not once have I heard you dismiss Mr. Whitlock. You are merely cherry picking which rules you wish them to enforce. I would love to know why I need to be dismissed from the table when I am clearly through eating."

"Clearly? And what about the vegetable portion you left upon your plate?"

"Last time I checked, I was an adult who didn't need to finish all my veggies to earn dessert or dismissal."

Master Cullen pushed up from his chair and walked over to where Isabella sat. He picked up her fork and speared a piece of broccoli and held it up to her mouth.

"Seeing how you have acted like a child since you arrived here, it seems that I have to feed you like a child."

Isabella was thoroughly offended and had quite enough. She swatted the fork out of his hand and food and fork went flying toward the rug.

"Pick it up!" Master Cullen ordered.

Isabella was about to leave but something in his eyes caused her to obey. She knew that in this instance, her behavior was unacceptable. But this is what Master Cullen was turning her into. Never before had she ever had issue with respect but this man caused her to lose all sense of right and wrong.

She walked over and picked the food and fork up off the rug and returned it to the table.

"Sit down." He commanded softly.

Trying to control her own rage, she sat back down on the hard chair. Once again Master Cullen picked up the fork and speared a new piece of vegetable and held it out to her mouth.

"Either you eat it willingly or I will force it down your throat." He threatened.

For the first time Isabella truly feared this man. Sure, before she had just been appalled at his behavior but never did she feel that he would hurt her. However, she was not about to give in.

"I will eat every single piece but after that I will leave this place and never return. Damn you and your guidelines."

She pulled the fork out of his hand and proceeded to eat the broccoli while he watched. Master Cullen was not deterred by her idle threats. He knew that even if she left, there was nowhere for her to go. She had no idea who she was dealing with. The nearest town was ten miles or so down the road and she couldn't begin to imagine what would await her when she arrived. She would be back here by morning whether she liked or not.

Isabella finished her last stalk including the one that landed on the floor. She pushed up from the chair and backed up a little before turning to leave.

"If you should have any troubles in town, be sure to let them know that you're a servant of mine and they will treat you fairly." Master Cullen said.

Isabella turned back to him and scoffed. "I am no longer your servant and you'll be lucky if I don't report you to the authorities."

"You may want to watch what you say. The people in town are not favorable to any person who speaks against me."

Isabella shook her head in disgust and continued her departure. After the dinner she had just experienced, she was almost certain that she would find the front door locked to keep her within but, she opened the door with ease and felt a great weight lift from her shoulders as she exited.

She left everything behind, even her purse with her wallet and identification but she had to get out of there. She feared that if she hadn't, she may be hurt or worse. She felt horrible for leaving the two children inside but she would make sure to alert the proper authorities.

Master Cullen watched from his window as Isabella's form became smaller and smaller. He would give her an adequate amount of time to cool down before he alerted the town's officer to pick her up, there was no way he was about to let her try and walk the ten miles to town. Maybe a night in the town jail was what she needed to break her into submission.

* * *

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read. Sorry, it took longer than I wanted to post. I've been feeling under the weather lately. Anyways, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Master Cullen watched as his servant walked down the paved road toward town without a possession on her. As soon as Isabella disappeared from Master Cullen's sight, he made his way back toward his study. It was apparent that he rang the local sheriff at once. For a moment, he thought about letting her walk the ten miles or so to town hoping that it would help cool off her heated temper but the more he thought about it, he would not want her getting hurt. There were wild animals in that area as well as the temperature being too low for someone to walk in when they hadn't even thought to bring a heavy coat.

Master Cullen sighed impatiently at the ringing from the phone as he waited. In Haven, it was very unlikely that the local sheriff's attention be on anything important as their crime rate was practically non-existent, so Master Cullen assumed that once again the sheriff was playing poker with the rest of the staff near the jail cells.

"Haven Sheriff's Department." A person answered.

"I need to speak to Sheriff Black. Please inform him that Edward Cullen requests his attention."

"Oh….uh…right away, sir." The bumbling receptionist replied.

It took nearly a minute for Sheriff Black to come to the phone.

"Mr. Cullen, how may I help you?"

"My apologies for breaking up the game but I am need of your assistance so it would be prudent of you to pay close attention."

"Absolutely, Mr. Cullen. Whatever you need." The Sheriff replied feeling thoroughly reprimanded. Sheriff Black was not a fan of Master Cullen but he practically owned the town so the residents of Haven knew to do as he requested.

"My new governess has gone missing. She…became upset earlier this evening with me and thought to leave abruptly. She left here without any form of identification or proper dress and I want to see that she is found and taken care of properly."

Sheriff Black scrunched up his face as he heard Master Cullen's request.

"It is imperative that she be found and…taken care of."

"Oh, well of course sir but…if I find her and she pushes to leave town…"

"You cannot allow that to happen. She is now the property of my estate and you will see to it that my property is returned. If you need more incentive than what I have already issued, then know that she is a Swan!"

"A Swan?" Sheriff Black nearly lost his breath.

"I don't care for whatever folklore you may prescribe to but it is highly important to me that she remain within Haven's borders for now. Do you what you must. Arrest her if needs be but find her now!" Master Cullen ordered.

"Absolutely! Right away, sir. I will figure something out."

Master Cullen slammed the phone down and hoped that in this one instance Sheriff Black was intelligent enough to see through his request.

Isabella kept on down the path, rubbing her arms up and down as she went. It was probably not the wisest decision to leave the house without even a jacket but she couldn't imagine how cold she would have been if she had dressed out to her former employer's request and ended up in a dress. At first, she felt liberated from the strict rules of that house but as she happened upon a graveyard on her left, she wondered if it was some kind of omen.

Isabella swallowed harshly taking in the sights of the many gravestones. Her eyes caught a few names as she passed; Black, Newton and Cullen seemed to hold a dominant amount of spaces inside. Just as she approached the last row of gravestones, she heard a siren go off right behind her and she nearly jumped three feet in the air.

Isabella stopped on the side of the road waiting for the car to pass but instead the police car stopped directly behind her with its lights still flashing.

"Good Evening, ma'am." Sheriff Black stepped out of his vehicle and readjusted his belt proudly.

"Hello." Isabella replied softly.

"May I see some form of identification?"

Isabella looked back behind her toward the house that she had fled. She could not see it anymore but she couldn't help but wonder if this was all Master Cullen's doing.

"I don't…have any." She replied.

"Can you please stand up against the car." Sheriff Black instructed.

"I haven't done anything to warrant this. I know my rights. My father was a sheriff and you have no probable cause." Isabella folded her arms over her chest and for the first time since she left the estate, she felt warm. Her anger was getting the better of her but she would not stand for shotty police work especially when it would dishonor her father's memory.

"Do as I say or I will add resisting arrest onto your charges." The sheriff threatened.

"Charges? What charges. Walking down a road while being a woman? What exactly do you think I am guilty of?"

Sheriff Black reached out and grabbed a hold of Isabella's arm and pinned her forcefully up against the car as he began reading her Miranda rights while he cuffed her hands together. Isabella felt pain in her arm from where he grabbed her and she cried out.

"This is illegal! I have done nothing wrong." She pleaded.

Sheriff Black threw her into the back of his car and would not listen to a word she said as he drove her toward the town jail. He did not book her as normal procedure would call for; instead he marched her straight toward the open cell and practically tossed her inside.

"I get a phone call. It's my right!" Isabella demanded.

"Such a shame that our phone for prisoners is out of order. Why don't you get some rest, sweetheart. I'm sure by morning; you will have slept off your intoxication to stand before a judge."

Isabella had no idea what was happening. It was like she entered the Twilight Zone and everyone in the town was as loony as the home she had just fled from.

"Did Mister Cullen put you up to this?" She yelled. "You know he abuses his kids, right? You should arrest him!"

Sheriff Black beat the bars with his stick and shouted at her to be quiet.

"When I get out of here I will report you for abuse of power. Are you even a real Sheriff? I doubt it! You bring dishonor to the name of law enforcement." Isabella spit.

"I said be quiet!" Sheriff Black hissed softly. "Or I will open this cell and stick something into that pretty little mouth of yours to shut you up!"

He pulled on his belt suggestively and Isabella backed down immediately in fear. She slowly backed up to the small metal bench and slid down to sit. She could feel her breathing quicken and tears form in her eyes. What had she done to end up in a place like this? Was she ever going to be able to flee from it?

Isabella could not stop the frightful pictures from flashing through her imagination. The clearest of them all was a headstone in that cemetery that she had passed with her name etched upon it. This was turning into being like a horror movie that she once watched with Angela back in college. Was it just a matter of time before the bad guy found her and cut her up? Oddly enough Isabella was not sure who was worse at the moment; Sheriff Black or Master Cullen.

A few hours passed and Isabella did everything she could to fight off sleep. With Sheriff Black just outside her cell, leering at her, she was not about to leave herself open to him. Her stomach rumbled from the light dinner that had not managed to fill it and for a moment, she was happy she had finished the broccoli.

It was around two in the morning when Isabella felt her exhaustion pressing down on her to fall asleep. She nearly did if Master Cullen had not arrived. Isabella's eyes widen for a few seconds as she watched him walk in carrying a black coat on his arm.

"Mr. Cullen." Sheriff Black noted. "One governess as you requested. She is a fighting one."

"Leave us." Master Cullen ordered never taking his eyes off of Isabella. He waited until he heard the door close behind him signaling Sheriff Blacks departure and then proceeded to pull a chair out from behind a desk to place it directly in front of Isabella's cell.

Isabella was already shaking her head while she gathered up the proper words to threaten and reprimand Master Cullen with.

"If it takes my life to do so, I will see to your ruin." Isabella began.

Master Cullen actually smirked at her and that drove her even deeper into hatred.

"I don't believe you are in a position to threaten. Now are you going to be civil and come with me back to my estate or would you rather waste your time in here?"

"What does it matter? Trade one monster in for another. The last thing I will do is come with you. I would rather take my chances with Sheriff Black and pray that he will leave my dignity in tact but I guess at this point what I really am saying is that being raped by that man out there is preferable to going with you."

Master Cullen felt his thoughts and heart falter.

"Rape?" He could not help but ask.

Isabella rolled her eyes and for the first time, Master Cullen was able to appraise Isabella's body and see some bruises upon her arms. Sure, he had wanted Sheriff Black to find and pick her up but he never wanted to see her perfection marred in any way.

Master Cullen sighed knowing that he would need to find some way for Isabella to want to come with him. If she did not want to go, than there was no way to ensure that if he did take her home she would not try to run.

"Miss Swan, my apologies. I believe we may have gotten off to a rough start. It is not my intention to see you miserable. I will share my honest thoughts with you because I want you to understand my hopes for you. My children are in need of guidance and education and I do believe that you are the proper person to help them with both. You may not approve of how I run my house but I am within my right as a parent to do as I please with my daughters."

"To abuse them." Isabella stated with disgust.

"To correct their behavior. I highly doubt you were free from corporal punishment when you were a child." He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"That's different. My father may have smacked my bottom but he never smacked me with a ruler especially for receiving a "B". In addition, he never required my nanny to be called a servant or be dismissed like a child or forced them to eat all their food. You treated me like I was a child…"

"Because you were acting like a child!" Master Cullen barked.

"Well than if my abhorrent behavior does not meet your impossible standards why would you hire me? Why not fire me? What are your reasons for keeping me if I go against everything you stand for?" Isabella snapped back.

Master Cullen did not respond to that before taking a moment to cool off. He knew the answers to her questions but was not about to divulge that information.

"Can I ask you something?" Master Cullen inquired.

Isabella sighed and rolled her eyes once more, "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Ignoring her sarcasm Master Cullen continued on. "What do you think your father would want you to do?"

Isabella furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"If he were to have the opportunity to speak to you from the grave, seeing you in your situation…penniless and without a home or place to go to other than a homeless shelter perhaps, do you think he would want you to stay and educate my daughters knowing how much adversity you would have to overcome but knowing you would be safe or would he rather you be on the streets?"

"Don't think you can talk you way out of your actions. What do you care if I end up homeless? What's it to you?"

"I happen to think you father would want you to stay." He replied.

"You don't even know my father." Isabella fought.

"Of course I did!" Master Cullen spit before he knew what he was saying. He quickly recovered though seeing Isabella's face. She did not need to know about that yet.

"I am a father and recently I lost my father and I know that if my father spoke to me from beyond he would tell me to do whatever was in my power to see that a person in your position was taken care of. You may not like me and you can hate me all you want but you can't lie to me and tell me your father would not want to see a roof over your head or food in your stomach. So once more I implore you use your common sense and return to my estate and fulfill the duties of your position."

Isabella thought about Master Cullen's proposition. Everything in her common sense said to tell him to go to hell.

"Or you can stay in here and live out the remainder of your days. You have already seen how fair the justice system is in this town, do you really believe they will ever let you go free?"

A chill ran up Isabella's spine as she wagered his words. Stuck in this cell for the rest of her life? Surly an injustice like that would not occur in this country but reason won out and she knew that Master Cullen's words rang true.

"I will go with you but I have a few conditions." She began.

Master Cullen sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let's hear it then."

Thinking of how she wanted to word her requests, Isabella took a minute before beginning.

"First of all…I don't wish to be referred to as a servant. I may be a servant but I find that term demeaning. I am your employee, not your slave and seeing how the thirteenth amendment abolished slavery, it would be fallacious for you to refer to me as such."

Isabella stood up and began to stretch the tension out of her limbs as she walked forward to deliver her next requirement.

"Second, I would like to go over your guidelines and clarify a few points and I want you to be amenable to some tweaks."

"Tweaks?" Master Cullen's mouth found the word foreign.

"Yes…tweaks." She replied. "I also am allowed to eat what I want and will not be under any sort of dismissal system from the table as if I were a five year old."

"If I feel that you are being properly nourished than I will approve of your request however if I should find you to be neglecting your personal health than I will step in and say something…"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." She replied.

"…and I will agree to your terms if you will agree to treat me with the proper respect. I am still your employer and do not wish for my children to learn from your bad manners. Try. Try and not speak out of turn or fight me on every single issue. If it is really important than do come and speak with me privately."

"No…submitting my claim in writing?" She raised an eyebrow.

Master Cullen sighed and then stated slowly, "If it's important."

"Fine. I will on a trial bases attempt to fulfill the position."

"Trial bases? I don't want you running away when you disagree with me again."

"Then don't threaten or force me to eat every bite on my plate." She countered.

"SHERIFF BLACK!" Master Cullen beckoned.

A few seconds later, Sheriff Black reappeared.

"You may release her." Master Cullen dictated.

Sheriff Black sighed disappointingly but walked forward with the keys in his hands toward the cell door. Master Cullen picked up the extra coat that he arrived with and held it open for Isabella as she walked out of the cell.

"Mr. Whitlock is waiting outside with the car. I will be a few moments longer. Go." Master Cullen told Isabella. She looked back at him and the sheriff and appraised the situation before turning to do as she was told.

The door closed behind her and Master Cullen turned to Jacob.

"If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will make sure you are physically unfit to keep you job."

"She fought me." The sheriff lied.

"Even if that was true, there is absolutely no excuse for the marks on her body. Although the Swans have been absent from this area for many years, their name still requires respect and you will treat Miss Swan with your utmost respect or I will see that every last Black is banished for your misdeeds. Good evening, Sheriff."

Master Cullen swept out of the station to the car awaiting him just outside. Thoroughly exhausted from her day, Isabella had already shut her eyes. Her day had been filled beginning with a seven a.m. flight out of Seattle, a two hour layover in Chicago and that was before the events with Master Cullen.

"Proceed." Master Cullen told Mr. Whitlock.

The drive was short back to the estate. Only a few times did Master Cullen look over toward his newest acquisition but she seemed to be sound asleep. The pull of the town cemetery on his right caused Master Cullen's eyes to turn away from Isabella. He sighed sorrowfully at the sight of the tombstones passing by but his thoughts were cut short when he wondered if Isabella had made it this far on her trip earlier. Did she see anything? Surly not, Master Cullen came to conclude. Isabella would have mentioned it.

"We have arrived, sir." Mr. Whitlock stated.

Master Cullen looked over toward Isabella once more and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder to give it a shake.

"Miss Swan."

But she did not stir.

"Should I leave her here, sir?" Mr. Whitlock asked.

"Of course not!" Master Cullen snapped. "Open the door."

Master Cullen went around to the other side of the car where Mr. Whitlock waited with the door open. He sighed and then reached in to retrieve the small girl and picked her up with ease in his arms. Mr. Whitlock raised an eyebrow at his master's actions but did not say anything to him about it.

Mr. Whitlock ran to catch up and open every door in Master Cullen's way. It was a few minutes later that Master Cullen was entering Isabella's suite but he was not about to undress her and put her to bed, that would be inappropriate. He did however pull the covers back and lay her down in them. He pulled her shoes off and placed them on the floor beside and then pulled the covers back over her body. It was such an odd thing for him to do. He had not cared for a person like that in many years since his daughters were young and even then that job was usually taken care of by the governess.

Master Cullen looked down at the young woman who rested soundly in her bed and was compelled to stay there longer but he had already been far too unsuitable so instead he abruptly turned from the room and quickly exited. He paused for a second outside the door and wondered if he should lock the door behind him. Would she try to run again?

It was a great deliberation before he finally decided to leave the door alone. If she found out that he had locked her inside, she would be much harder to deal with. Instead he would leave his bedroom door cracked to listen for any sound of disturbance. He was already a light sleeper so he was sure he could catch her in time.

The light shined directly through Isabella's window straight toward the head of her bed. At first she thought that it was another cars headlights as she had believed that she was still in Master Cullen's car. She felt the warmth of her body and position she was in and gasped when her eyes opened to reveal the ceiling of her quarters.

How did she arrive here? She searched through her thoughts for that answer but could not find one. It was almost as if her memory was wiped clean of the event. She pulled off the covers and found that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

Somewhat disturbed by her lack of memory of the events she shuffled out of bed in search of a good warm bath. The clock on the bedside table read half past nine which meant that she had missed breakfast and lunch wouldn't be for another two and a half hours.

The bath was perfection and exactly what she needed. So far, the tub was the best perk of her position. She looked up at the crown molding on the ceiling and began to devise a plan for her new position. After this bath, it was time to search out the dark hair daughter of the household and find a way to help her be triumphant in her recitation due later that day.

If Isabella was to live in this house with the impossible guidelines that Master Cullen expected his children to live by, than she would do everything in her power to ensure that they were a spot of perfection at every turn. She would help the young girls give their father no reason to ever use that horrid ruler again.

That was her plan for the twins but it wasn't enough to have a plan for them, she would need a plan for Master Cullen as well. She knew that there was no way for the two girls to always be perfect and it wasn't fair of him to expect that from them so in order to help them in the long run, she would need to change Master Cullen's standards. But Isabella knew that changing Master Cullen's standards would mean changing Master Cullen and how exactly was she going to turn this beast into a prince?

* * *

**AN:** thank you for reading and reviewing! I am so happy that so many have embraced this story. Hope you continue to like it!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Story is mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Master Cullen hadn't slept well at all. His ear was glued on any sound that came its way. He practically pounced on Mrs. Cope around three in the morning when he thought he heard a crash downstairs but Mrs. Cope had dropped a plate when she was searching out a late night snack.

Master Cullen was a wreck that next morning and decided to not go into work that day. Mr. Whitlock had been by to inform him that Isabella had not turned up for breakfast. He wanted to check in on her but knew he shouldn't. He slammed his fist down on top of his wooden desk and growled in frustration.

This was ridiculous! Never had Master Cullen wasted so much effort on any person in the past few years. He needed to stay away from Isabella but the idea caused his chest to hurt. Master Cullen decided to keep his distance but if Mr. Whitlock came at noon and informed him that she had missed lunch as well, then, he would seek her out.

Meanwhile, Isabella was just finishing up her bath and plotting ways to dig into the hard exterior to her employer's heart. She thought over the guidelines that he agreed to amend with her and like lightning struck, she suddenly realized that she never did find out what the last clause was that he believed would cause her most grief.

Isabella climbed out of the tub, quickly being spurred on by her interest and slipped on the tile causing the right side of her bare thigh to take the brunt. She also managed to smack her head on the wooden part of the counter which may have caused her more pain than her naked thigh.

She rubbed her head and found a cut above her right eye with blood seeping from it. Isabella pushed up off the ground dirtying the floor with her bloody hand and hobbled toward the sink to grasp a towel.

"Silly stupid, Bella." She berated herself.

It took a few minutes to calm the bleeding down before she could get a good look at the cut. She was relieved to find that stitches wouldn't be necessary. Isabella had become somewhat of an expert on the subject since she had many accidents in her young life.

After working hard to clean herself up, Isabella finally found her way toward her drawers to pull out a clean outfit. Once again her curiosity peaked and her eyes slowly looked over toward the closet door. Wrapped in a towel, she walked toward the closet door and took a breath before opening it. She flipped the switch on and the room illuminated to find three identical dresses hanging before her.

Three incredibly plain and boorish dresses. Isabella scrunched up her nose and walked forward to touch the black fabric. The collars were high and tight and the dresses was long, most definitely too long, Isabella believed. She pulled one off the hanger and dropped the towel to the floor before slipping the dress on. It would need to be hemmed at least four inches or she would trip.

"I might as well be wearing a bag." She said to herself.

It was true as the dress was a tad too big and gave her no shape. The only part tight on her was the collar which she pulled at hoping to loosen it a bit but it would budge. Instead she opened a button or two to give her the opportunity to breathe properly.

In high school, Isabella had to work at a hot dog stand to earn money and was forced to wear a gigantic hot dog on her head but as she looked at herself in the long mirror, she would have taken the hot dog hat back gladly.

After the dress was dismissed, she climbed into a pair of old jeans and plain black t-shirt. She looked at her jeans and the stain that was on them and suddenly she was inspired. She ripped the jeans off and pulled on a different pair. These jeans could possibly be the help that young Alice Cullen needed for that evening. Excited about the prospects of her afternoon Isabella slipped on her shoes and went out in search of her charges bedroom without another thought to the final clause in her guidelines.

Since Mr. Whitlock had failed to give her the proper tour of the house, it took Isabella some time before she was able to locate the girl's bedroom. She knocked softly on the closed door and waited a few seconds before the smallest twin answered.

"Hi." Isabella greeted.

"Miss Swan." Alice gave a short curtsy.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

Alice was confused since a governess never came to their bedroom on a Sunday but she pulled the door open anyway. Isabella entered the room and marveled at the sparse space. Even her room had more character than this.

"Look, I know that you have to recite your Romeo and Juliet introduction tonight and I was hoping to help you with it." Isabella explained.

"Thank you, Miss Swan but I know the piece." She sighed, "I just can't ever seem to get it out properly. I get nervous and my hands begin to perspire."

"I understand. Your father is a little hard on you. But…I think I may have found a way to help with the nerves. She held out the pair of jeans that she had just discarded for Alice's inspection. Alice's face was filled with confusion.

"Jeans?" She asked.

"Do you have any markers?" Isabella asked her.

Alice slowly nodded her head and walked over toward her bedside table and pulled some markers out from the drawer.

"My father doesn't like us to make a mess but sometimes he allows us to use these when presenting a project." She explained.

Isabella sighed and wanted to go straight up to the office where she imagined Master Cullen to be just to give him an earful but this was much more important for the time being. Isabella spread out the jeans on the small wooden table and pulled all the markers from their container.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. I want you to draw a picture that correlates to each line of the monologue. So we will start at the top of the jeans and work our way down. For example, the first line is two households both alike in dignity. For that you can draw two identical houses. Then tonight, instead of focusing on your father and his grumpy face, I want you to think about these pair of jeans and know that I will be wearing them underneath my dress."

Alice started giggling.

"You're really going to wear them?" She asked excitedly.

"You bet ya! It will be an Alice original that I would be honored to wear." Isabella said with a smile. She picked up a marker, "Ready to get busy?"

Alice never had more fun on a day when she had been on restriction. Art was something she had always loved but her father had never found the use in his daughters wasting their time with it. Alice and Isabella spent the afternoon drawing out fourteen different pictures up and down the legs of Isabella's old jeans. They were having so much fun that they forgot about going down to lunch.

Rosalie waited in the dining room for her sister's arrival but Alice never showed up.

"Where is your sister?" Mrs. Cope asked as she brought in the noon meal.

"I'm not sure, ma'am." Rosalie replied.

"I'll have to tell your father about this." Mrs. Cope said.

"Please…can I just go upstairs and find her. She's been studying so hard, she must have lost track of the time."

Mrs. Cope sighed but signaled with her eyes her approval.

"Be quick about it!"

Rosalie ran straight upstairs and burst into the bedroom. Both Alice and Isabella jumped back from their artwork with surprise. Rosalie didn't know what to make of the scene before her.

"Um…My apologies, Miss Swan but….lunch is ready and Mrs. Cope will tell our father of our tardiness." Rosalie explained.

"Oh! I can't believe it's already noon. Let's leave this till after lunch." Isabella said to Alice. "I am hungry myself."

Alice bit her lip and hoped that it would escape Mrs. Cope's mind of her tardiness.

"Don't worry, I will explain how it was my fault for your tardiness." Isabella comforted her.

The three of them walked down the stairs back toward the dining room. Rosalie was dying to talk to her sister but knew she wouldn't be able to have a private conversation until their new governess left. So far, Rosalie had trouble not knowing what to make of her new governess. She dressed oddly and spoke at dinners. She could tell that her father seemed more upset these days and wondered if it had anything to do with this woman's arrival.

Lunch was served with each person receiving a hearty soup and a bread roll. Isabella, having no breakfast and a small dinner the night before make the mistake of asking Mrs. Cope for seconds.

"You are given what you get and no more. If you are still hungry, you have no one to blame but yourself, seeing how you missed breakfast." Mrs. Cope admonished.

Isabella pulled back, feeling as if she had just been smacked across the face. She wondered how in the world this staff of Master Cullen's had the good fortune to be able to come together to find one another. Was there something about this town which breeds or drew together this exhausting sort of people?

Isabella began to think about dinner and if it was anything like the one dinner she had experienced before, she might have to take a trip into town soon to grab a box of crackers or something to get her through.

Lunch was finished by half past twelve and Isabella counted down the hours until tea time at four pm. Rosalie who wasn't allowed to spend time in her room while Alice was on restriction, decided to head back to the library for the rest of her day. Alice and Isabella climbed back up the long staircase to finish their art project. This time however, Isabella kept a close watch on the clock to ensure their timely arrival to tea. For one, she didn't want Alice to get into any more trouble and two; she really hoped there would be more food.

But tea time turned out to be the worst meal Isabella had yet to encounter. The tea may have been plentiful but only a couple of plain crackers which held no taste were served.

Isabella who had also been reprimanded at lunch for speaking sat at her place once again with her mouth shut, nibbling on the pathetic cracker.

"Miss Swan…may I ask you a question?"

Isabella's head shot up towards Rosalie as the young girl sat straight with her tea in her small hand.

"Uh…I thought we weren't permitted to speak at the table?" she whispered while looking around for either Mr. Whitlock or Mrs. Cope to come charging in ready to give another tongue lashing.

Rosalie looked over to her sister before replying.

"We may speak at tea…because father wants us to acquire the art of conversation. Proper ladies speak at tea and we must learn how to become a proper lady."

Isabella scrunched up her forehead at that reasoning. If Master Cullen wanted them to engage and be able to hold conversation, shouldn't they be allowed to speak at every meal?

"O…kay." Isabella said slowly feeling as if she was travelling further down the rabbit hole.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Swan, but I've never seen a lady dress like you are." Rosalie began.

"You've never seen a lady dress in jeans? Have you never been out of this house before? Never been into town?"

"Yes, we go into town when we need to visit the doctors for our annual checkup." Rosalie replied.

"And on our birthdays." Alice added.

"And…the women there, they don't dress in pants or jeans?" Isabella asked.

The girls both looked at one another and then back at her before shaking their heads. Isabella couldn't help but give a small laugh. Was Haven New York an Amish town? How was it possible for her to end up in a place so backwards? If Sheriff Black hadn't detained her, she might be able to see the archaic town for herself.

"Well…there are places outside of Haven New York where ladies wear all sorts of clothing. Do you ever watch television or go on the internet?" Isabella already knew the answer to her question before she asked it but wanted confirmation.

"No. Our father doesn't permit it." Rosalie replied.

Isabella nodded but she desperately wanted to grab the girls and make a run for it. How can this Master Cullen want his daughters educated but never given the opportunity to experience all the marvels of this earth? Granted she wasn't one for watching endless hours of television but she did see the importance of it.

"There is a huge world out there that I hope one day you two will have every opportunity to explore."

Isabella left it at that.

After tea time, Isabella helped Alice finish up her project before leaving with the newly designed pair of jeans. Alice had done such a nice job that Isabella wanted to keep them always. She went back to her room and flopped down on her settee to relax for a moment when her eyes caught the file once more.

She snatched the guidelines up once more and skipped straight to the last page.

X. All servants must submit and or disclose any current medical, personal and financial records for review.

a. If at any time a servant is seen by a referred physician, the master will have all access and permission to review physician directives and have final decision on any treatments needed.

b. All financial records will be submitted for review and if it is deemed necessary, the master can make proper financial decisions for servants.

Isabella felt herself stand in shock as the rest of the papers from the guidelines slid off onto the floor. Her mouth opened but there was no sound to compliment the utter shock and disgust she was feeling.

"Who…who do you think you are….Master Cullen?" She always said his name in the same sarcastic biting tone.

She looked over toward the window and towards the road that she had traveled down yester-evening and felt a pull back to it once more but after spending the day with Alice, she knew she couldn't abandon her.

"This is just so ridiculous. Who lives like this?" She exclaimed to the empty room.

She bent down and snatched up the pages from off the floor and walked over toward her small desk to find a red pen in the drawer. She had about an hour before she was to present herself down at the dining room table for dinner. She had just enough time to go through these rules and find her changes that she would present to this Master Cullen.

Meanwhile, up in his office where he had not left all day, Master Cullen tried fruitlessly to focus on a financial report that had been sent to him earlier that day. However, he had made little headway as images of his new servant kept popping up in his mind. Each time his thoughts went toward a darker dirtier nature, he would slam his fist down on his hard wooden desk to wake himself up from the inappropriate thoughts.

"Miss Swan made it to lunch, sir." Mr. Whitlock informed. "And according to Mrs. Cope, she asked for seconds."

Mr. Whitlock was most disapproving of the new girl's every action and wondered when his master would put an end to this nonsense. He longed for the days when it would be within his rights to take the girl outback and beat her with a branch from the nearest tree. He would see to her behavior adjustment just fine.

"Well that will teach her to not miss a meal." Master Cullen replied absently.

"She's been in with Ms. Cullen all afternoon as well. I don't know what the two of them were doing but when I went closer to the door I could hear laughter. Young Ms. Cullen is hardly being reprimanded if you ask me." Mr. Whitlock continued. "I'm not sure that this new influence is wise, sir."

"Are you questioning me?" Master Cullen asked calm and controlled.

"I don't understand what you mean by bringing that girl here. She is not going to bring you dear wife back with her presence. The Swan's abandoned this town and everyone in it. Her lineage is to blame and she should go."

"Mr. Whitlock." Master Cullen barked. "I have not asked for your opinion, nor do I need it. I have brought Miss Swan here because this is where she belongs. I have great respect for the Swans and the role that they played. Of course I didn't want to see them go but now that their family has died out and Isabella Swan is the only remaining Swan left, I will see to it that she is taken care of. I know Hope is dead and Miss Swan doesn't have the power to bring her back but it doesn't mean that she doesn't have some power here."

"Power? You believe the silly stories that the townspeople spin?" Mr. Whitlock raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what I believe anymore but I know what is right and having Isabella return to Haven is the right thing to do. When I heard of Charlie's death, I knew I must do what I could to entice her to return. She has and she is my priority."

Mr. Whitlock breathed in deeply through his nose, holding his tongue. It seemed that Master Cullen had made up his mind and he would not be swayed to change it. He turned to leave his master in peace once more but could not help but leaving him with one more parting word.

"Then I suggest you tell her soon, sir. If she were to find out some other way, it would not do well for your cause."

Mr. Whitlock opened the sturdy dark wooden door and shut it directly behind him. Master Cullen turned in his chair to the window behind him and looked out over the maze that his dearly departed, Hope had created. The vast maze with ivy covered stone walls of varying height that in some places reached over seven feet tall. It had been many years since the last time he walked through it. He left that area for his daughters to explore these days.

What was he going to do?

He couldn't tell Miss Swan about the past just yet. She didn't trust him and it would most likely result in her trying to run once more. But, he didn't want some person slipping up and divulging her past history to her before he had the chance to thoroughly explain it.

He would need to find a way to gain her trust. To have her come to look at him as more than what she had believed. She wanted to go over the guidelines. Maybe if he was accepting to her wild ideas of improvement then that would be a start. Master Cullen knew that he mustn't lose his temper with her. A feat he knew was easier said than done.

Isabella slid the jeans that Alice had so expertly decorated, up over her now bruising thigh and zipped up before adorning the black drab dress. She had to hold it up to keep from tripping on the length of it. She hobbled downstairs as best as she could to find the dining room just in the nick of time.

She had abandoned her guidelines upstairs with the mind to retrieve them after dinner. Alice and Rosalie were already standing behind their chair waiting for their father to arrive. Isabella walked in and stood behind her chair and winked over at Alice holding up the dress enough so Alice could see that she did indeed wear the jeans, true to her word.

Alice smiled but abandoned it quickly when she heard her father approaching. Master Cullen walked in and past Miss Swan without even giving her a look over. He went to pull out his chair but as his eyes rose to meet Isabella's he became startled.

"What happened to you?" He barked.

Isabella looked herself over and the dress she was wearing.

"You asked me to wear this…this garb." She held up the dress in her hand.

"To your face. What happened to your face?"

Isabella's hand rose to her face and then she remembered the cut above her right eye from earlier.

"Oh…well the dress is rather long. I was bound to trip sooner or later. Worker's comp. if you ask me." She quipped.

Master Cullen's mouth opened in shock but before he could speak Isabella told him the truth.

"It's a joke. I fell in the bathroom this morning. But to be fair, I'm sure I will eventually fall in this dress…it's massive."

Master Cullen began to pull out his chair. "Well, than I will see to it that Mrs. Cope hems it soon. You should have brought to my attention your accident. You may need to have a doctor look you over."

"Oh, I am fine going without. No need for a doctor or for you to make any decisions for my health on my behalf." She replied pulling her chair out.

Master Cullen pulled his napkin down to his lap and managed to hide a smirk. He knew that she had finally read through the entire guidelines and it was only a matter of time before she brought up that rule.

Rosalie sat down at her place while Alice remained standing behind her chair.

"Alice, I take it that you are prepared even though it's my understanding that you spent your day having fun." Master Cullen announced referring to what Mr. Whitlock had told him.

Alice looked down and once again began to feel her hands perspire. She briefly looked over toward the new governess. Isabella smiled at her and then patted her upper thigh where the first line was drawn out, hidden beneath her dress.

Needing no more encouragement, Alice's hands dried up and she focused on a spot on the wall behind her sister and began to deliver the speech better than she had ever done before. The words flowed out of her mouth with ease and she never faltered once. Isabella beamed with pride and had to restrain herself from clapping when Alice was finished.

Master Cullen was taken aback by his daughter's proficiency but didn't make it aware to the rest of the table.

"You may sit down, Alice." He gestured toward the chair.

"And brilliant job. Really, well done!" Isabella overly praised.

She felt like teaching Master Cullen right then how to praise a child's efforts. It was obscene that he only gave his daughters reprimands or words of disappointment. If he felt that was important, than he needed to learn that it was equally important to give them words of encouragement or praise when earned.

"That will do, Miss Swan." Master Cullen reprimanded.

"Don't you think it's important to give a child praise when they have done well?" She challenged.

"If you wish to talk about this, we will do so later. Dinner is not the appropriate time." Master Cullen said. "Mrs. Cope!"

The maid came bustling out of the kitchen door after being called. This time dinner was a piece of salmon, a few stalks of asparagus and once again a fist full of rice. Isabella felt her stomach grumble once more in anticipation for the emptiness it would feel later that evening. This time she finished every last bit on her plate without having to be ordered to do so like the previous evening.

Rosalie and Alice were excused from the table first, leaving Master Cullen and the governess alone.

"Would you care to speak with me now on the guidelines?" Master Cullen asked once the girls were absent.

Isabella wiped her mouth one last time and set her napkin down on the table next to her empty plate.

"I thought we weren't allowed to speak in the dining room." She shook her head, "It might disturb the dining room spirits or something."

"I don't require your sarcasm, Miss Swan. You asked to change a few things on the guidelines and so far, I am amenable to your request. Would you like that to change?"

Sensing a losing battle, Isabella sighed and shook her head.

"May I be excused, sire so that I can retrieve my copy to go over?"

"When you can properly address me, then yes, you may be excused."

"My apologies, Master Cullen." Once again, Isabella was only able to call him this because in her own mind she was making fun of it. Master Cullen however, either chose to overlook the sarcasm or did not catch it.

"You may be excused. We can continue this in my office."

Isabella stood up from the table and before she remembered that the dress she was wearing was simply too long, she turned too quickly and tripped, sending her flying into the wall near the door.

She held out her hands to brace herself from impact but the already sore and bruising thigh took the brunt once more, causing Isabella to blurt out a cursed word.

Master Cullen was up and over to her in an instant, ready to help her but as he drew closer, he saw a curious thing.

"What are those?" He stated in disgust.

Isabella, who still rested on the floor looked down at her legs and could see the reason for the Master's disgust. The Alice Original. How was she going to explain this one?

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I am amazed at how well this story has been received. I hope that you will continue on the journey with me.

Disclaimer: Story is mine, character's belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Isabella winced as she tried to pull herself into a more appropriate position. It wasn't the disgusted look upon the master's face that caused her to grimace but the fact that she had landed once again on the sore leg that she had managed to bruise earlier that day.

Master Cullen on the other hand did not know what to make of the unreasonable jeans with markings up and down them. They looked like tattoos, something he would never tolerate.

"Stop looking at me like the seventh circle of hell just opened up on your dining room floor," Isabella said pulling herself off the ground.

"Why would you wear something so hideous?" Master Cullen snapped.

"They aren't hideous. They are an Alice Original and if you could pull your nose out of the clouds you would be proud of the beauty they behold. A pair of jeans that accomplished far more than a silly ruler."

"Alice Original?" Master Cullen questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

Isabella sighed wondering if she should not have divulged this piece of information. She didn't want to get Alice in trouble nor did she want her employer to make demands on the way she taught her future lessons.

"Alice knew the piece," She started off stating. "But, it was obvious that she has a nerve problem. She stands in front of you why you stare down at her all judgmental and she falls apart. I thought that if I could get her to focus on something other than your scowl, she would achieve success and I was right. She was successful."

Master Cullen's eyes narrowed. He didn't like being spoken to in that tone. This young girl believed that she knew more than she did.

"I know that Alice knew the piece but I still expect her to perform in spite of any silly fears or nerves she may have. The real world won't care for a person who is unable to handle their nerves. It's a lesson she must learn."

"The real world?" Isabella practically yelled. "You know nothing of the real world. You really believe that the real world is a place where woman dress like they did in the eighteen hundreds and refer to their employers as masters. Where conversation, art and beauty are discouraged at every turn. Your daughters may be well educated when it comes to math, reading and writing but I fear they will be at a serious disadvantage when they enter the real world."

"I will not be spoken to like this in my house, especially by someone who is practically no greater than a child."

"Oh, you mean someone who speaks the truth and isn't afraid to tell it?" Isabella pushed.

"ENOUGH!" Master Cullen roared.

Isabella felt herself back up a pace. She knew she had pushed him too far and although that was exactly what Master Cullen needed to wake up and realize how unjust he was, she needed to take baby steps to make him see reason.

Master Cullen advanced slowly on Isabella with his hand out.

"You will hand over the offensive material."

Isabella wagered for a moment her options. She could argue with this stubborn man and most likely win to keep her jeans but then her argument might yield casualties when it came to her more important discussion regarding the guideline changes. She had many more jeans where those last ones came from and could continue on with them if necessary.

Deciding to keep the master calm was for the greater good so slowly; Isabella pulled up her dress and began to unzip herself out of the jeans. She wasn't trying to play tricks but the way Master Cullen read the situation, he was turned on, catching a glimpse of her pure white cotton panties as she slowly pealed the offensive denim off her body.

The prominent bruise was the saving grace to pull Master Cullen out of his impure fantasies.

"Let me see you," He demanded.

He pushed Isabella down in the chair behind her and pulled up her dress.

"Sir! This is most inappropriate," She complained.

But Master Cullen did not care for her protests as he inspected her leg more closely.

"Says the girl who just stripped in front of her master."

"Employer!" Isabella corrected exasperated.

"You should be looked at. This is a nasty bruise," He replied ignoring her.

"I'm fine! I've had much worse and any doctor you manage to dig up would only tell you that an ice pack is the cure."

She pushed his hands away from her upper thigh and straightened out the boorish dress once more.

"I believe we have some guidelines to discuss," Isabella said standing once more.

"Can you manage the trip to my office without falling?"

Isabella decided to ignore his implication. "I have to go back to my quarters to retrieve my guidelines. I will meet you in your office in five minutes."

"Ten minutes," He dictated. "Please change first. I don't want you falling all over my house. I will have Mrs. Cope come and take the dresses back for mending. I fear that you may not have anything appropriate to wear to classes tomorrow…"

"I have dresses. If that is what you so desire…" Isabella interrupted.

"I will be sure to have the dresses back to you by the evening tomorrow. Lord knows what you believe constitutes a dress."

A laugh bubbled up from Isabella's throat and she marveled at the Master.

"Sir, did you just make a joke?"

He had indeed made a joke and it wasn't something he had done in quite some time. Master Cullen couldn't understand what this girl had done to him to make him forget himself. The curve of his mouth changed within an instant and he fled from the room barking out the order to see Isabella in ten minutes time.

The door slammed shut behind Master Cullen as he finally found sanctuary in his office. He had exactly ten minutes to collect himself. He sat down in his chair, holding his chest once again trying to stare at the wood in front of him.

When he first thought to bring Isabella back to Haven, his reasons were plenty. He knew that with the death of Charlie, she would have no one to turn to. He would honor the agreement that his father and Charlie made by bringing her back here and ensure that she have everything she could need. The feud between the Swans and the Cullens came to end when Carlisle and Charles, both sensible men, sought to put their families petty differences aside. They did not want to carry on the burden of their ancestor's silly archaic disputes that no longer held weight in this new world.

Since the agreement of the two wise men, they had hoped that the town could be free to live in peace. With the residents of Haven no longer having to choose sides, they were free to all live in harmony. Perhaps then the curse would be broken. But, it didn't work that way and Charles decided to flee the town hoping to be exempt. He met Isabella's mother and decided to move across the country to be with her but as any resident of Haven found, Charles was doomed no matter how far away he went.

Isabella was pulling off the long dress when she heard a loud knocking on her door. She quickly pulled on a sweater and pants before rushing to answer. She had been expecting to find Mr. Whitlock or Master Cullen but was taken aback when it was Mrs. Cope.

"I've come to collect the dresses."

There was something very no nonsense about Mrs. Cope. However, Isabella thought to herself, there was something very no nonsense about every person who lived at the Cullen estate. Isabella had hoped that Mrs. Cope would have been another woman she could come to confide in but so far, every interaction she had with Mrs. Cope left her feeling that opportunity would never come.

"Sure. Let me gather them." Isabella turned to go toward the closet to collect the three dresses.

"Did you want me to try them on for you? So you can see where to hem them?" She asked.

"I don't need you to. I know how tall you are. I will have no issue with length."

"How about fit? Do you think there is any way you could maybe take them in a bit? They seem a bit big around my waist," Isabella suggested.

Mrs. Cope raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Let me guess, you don't feel pretty in them, do you? You want me to bring them in to give you more shape so you can flounce around in tight inappropriate clothing, is that it? This is a uniform. Not a hooker dress. I suggest you remember your role while you are here."

Isabella looked around her room wondering if maybe this whole ordeal was some kind of hidden camera joke. Was this woman being serious?

"Mrs. Cope, I mean no offense. The dresses are quite a bit bigger on me then the last person who must have worn them. That was merely my point."

Mrs. Cope walked closer to Isabella and shoved a pointed finger in her face.

"I know what you Swans are all about. You may have captured my master's interest but you won't fool me. Lazy, promiscuous Swans who bring ruin to Haven. You mind your place and I shall do the same."

And with that, Mrs. Cope swept out of the room with the three dresses grasped in her crone-like hands. Isabella stood in the same spot marveling at Mrs. Cope's warnings. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve such a hostile welcome to this house. What puzzled Isabella the most was the way Mrs. Cope said her last name as if it were a cursed word. It was very unsettling and something that she would need to get to the bottom of soon. The grandfather clock at the top of the stairs chimed throughout the house alerting Isabella that she better get going to meet with Master Cullen.

She snatched up the guidelines and raced out of the room to leave behind Mrs. Cope's vulgarity for the time being. Isabella approached the solid wooden doors and gave a knock alerting the man inside of her presence.

"Come in," Master Cullen barked.

The ten minutes were exactly what he needed to get over his unusual spell. Once again Master Cullen appraised Isabella once more and found her clothing choice to be horrendous. The girl did say she had dresses. He wondered why she chose to put on this boyish ensemble.

"Let me make this clear, Miss Swan. I am entertaining minor changes to the set guidelines. Please don't become too full of yourself for your aspirations in this meeting."

Isabella had to stop herself from blatantly rolling her eyes or letting a sound of protest come out her mouth.

"Need I remind you under the conditions that I return to this position, you agreed to changes in your guidelines. Perhaps you should wait and hear my proposal's before closing your mind off to them."

Isabella gave the master a challenging look before taking a seat on the chair in front of the master's large desk and opening her packet to the first page. Meanwhile, Isabella's words reminded Master Cullen that the only way he could gain this young girl's trust was to try and be amenable to her requests. He hoped that she wouldn't go too far.

Isabella was about to begin when her interaction with Mrs. Cope popped up in her mind. She slowly closed the packet and took a breath. Master Cullen did not know what to make of this. Was she really so fickle that she could change her mind that quickly.

"May I ask you something?"

Master Cullen's heart stopped briefly wondering what question could possibly come off her lips.

"You may," He said.

Isabella wet her lips several times before gathering up the courage to speak.

"Why….me?" She started off slowly. "None of this makes any sense. There are far more qualified applicants for this position. You hardly interviewed me at all which makes me think you had your mind made up about me the minute I arrived. You find me absolutely inappropriate in every way. Your staff feels the same exact way and even the girls tell me that I am unlike any of their previous governesses…"

Master Cullen could feel his throat becoming dryer every second. What was he supposed to tell her? The truth? That wouldn't do.

"Mrs. Cope said something…about me being a Swan. I have no idea…"

"What did she say?" He barked at once.

Isabella shook her head flustered at his sudden tone.

"She…said that Swans were lazy and promiscuous. But when she spoke of Swans, she spoke as if she was talking about my family or something. Like she knew them. I don't know what to make of it all but something tells me that this situation that I have gotten myself into…something isn't right about it."

Master Cullen wanted nothing more than in that moment to search out Mrs. Cope and rebuke her for her indiscretion. How could she have been so stupid to say such a thing? But he knew that somehow he would need to deal with Isabella first.

"Mrs. Cope is old and losing her wits. It seems to me that she is merely speaking from a place deep within. I wouldn't listen to anything she has to say. But, I will be sure to deal with her conduct so that in the future she will not speak out of turn again."

"No. I don't wish that. Although Mrs. Cope seems to not approve of me, I would hope that after some time she may come to find some respect for me and maybe even befriend me."

"She will never befriend you," Master Cullen said. "Mrs. Cope has experienced too much pain to ever allow herself to enjoy another's company. She will look at you tomorrow with eyes no different than how she looks at you today."

There was silence as Isabella rolled around those words in her head. Was she really doomed to feel this sense of solitary her entire stay at the Cullen Manor?

"You didn't answer my other question," She reminded quietly.

"Why did I choose you?"

She nodded her head without looking at him.

Master Cullen stood up from his chair and came around the desk to sit in the chair beside her. There was a lot of fancy footwork to be had to get Isabella away from the true reasons he had brought her here. He needed to charm her.

"Miss Swan. After the recommendation I received I did a full work up of your background. It is true that I had already chosen you for the position before you arrived hence the reason you did not submit to a standard interview. I knew all I needed to in the information I had found about you."

"I'm not anything like the people you hire, sir. Whatever information you found on me must have painted a very different picture. Surely you can see that."

"No, all my information has rung true."

Master Cullen exhaled before continuing. He was really going to have to put himself out there to sway Isabella toward a different direction.

Slowly he took her hand in his and closed her small hand between his two massive ones.

"I need to be completely honest with you, Miss Swan," He said softly.

Honesty was the last thing on Master Cullen's mind but it was because of that daft Mrs. Cope that he needed to lie to her.

"You remind me of my late wife. When I read the information on you, you reminded me of her and it's because of this I chose you. My daughters never knew their mother. She died when they were babies, not even off her tit yet. They have never known her and I guess what I hoped to accomplish with bringing you here is that maybe in some small way, they could know the kind of person she was. I know my guidelines may seem silly to you or downright intrusive but I created them during a very rough period of my life. Every single rule in the guidelines was carefully created as a way for me to control every situation. My wife was sick and she refused me. She refused to see a doctor and because of her stubbornness, she paid the ultimate price. I cannot…will not allow that to happen again. I know you want to change my guidelines Miss Swan, but I implore you to see my reasoning and try…please try to understand the importance of them. I would be wounded if something happened to you while in my care."

Isabella's mind was reeling with all the information Master Cullen had provided. Her mind was reeling over how comforting his hands felt around hers. What was she to do? She felt honored in a way that he would share something so personal. Was she really like the late Mrs. Cullen?

She sighed and squeezed Master Cullen's hand.

"I will try…as long as you are reasonable, I will try," She vowed.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Master Cullen gave her a rare small smile. He let go of her hands and stood up expecting her to do the same. She rose to her feet and felt a sense of accomplishment. She had managed to peck away at this man's hard exterior and felt proud of herself for doing so.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," He said arriving to pull open his office door.

"You can call me Bella, you know. You don't always have to be so formal."

"But then you would expect me to allow you to call me Edward and that is most inappropriate."

Isabella bit her lip and reminded herself, baby steps with this one.

"I would never dream of calling you Edward, sir."

The name rolled off her tongue and it was the first time since the death of his father that anyone had called him Edward. Master Cullen liked it too much, especially coming from the mouth of his new servant.

Servant. Master Cullen thought. She was much more to him than just a servant, if he was being completely honest with himself.

The door closed behind Isabella leaving Master Cullen to think over what lies he had just told the girl. He paced around his office, his shoulders tense as he ran through the conversation again. He didn't want to believe it. His lies that he attempted to tell Miss Swan, something was off about them. He couldn't bring himself to admit that the reason something was off was because, perhaps, the lies he told weren't really that far from the truth.

But one thing that the conversation had reminded him of, he would need to deal with his other staff immediately. At once he paged Mr. Whitlock and Mrs. Cope to his office.

Within two minutes, the pair of them stood in front of his desk.

Master Cullen appraised them before beginning. It was clear that neither of them had any idea what they had been called for. He could feel his anger bubbling up. Unfortunately for Mr. Whitlock and Mrs. Cope, all of his anger wasn't exactly their faults. Master Cullen's anger stemmed from many places these days but they would receive the fallout from it.

"I want to make it very clear to each of you that in the future with regards to Miss Swan; I expect your mouths to remain shut when it comes to her lineage. I don't care if you don't agree with my reasons for bringing her here. I don't care if you don't like her at all. You will respect me and you will respect Miss Swan. If I have to speak to you again regarding my new guideline; know this, it will be to serve you with your termination paperwork."

Each word he spoke was laced with contempt. Mr. Whitlock, knowing that he had several conversations with Master Cullen regarding his dislike for the Swan girl was not surprised to be hearing this however, he didn't understand why Mrs. Cope would need to be told this. There was something else bothering Mr. Whitlock on how Master Cullen was dealing with Miss Swan. He feared the worse and was correct in his assumptions but he wasn't sure of it. Master Cullen was slowly falling for Isabella Swan.

Mrs. Cope felt her palms sweat as she thought over her conversation with Isabella earlier that evening. Perhaps that no good trollop told the Master of her biting words, she thought to herself. Coming to the conclusion that this must be it, Mrs. Cope disliked the Swan girl even more.

"Are we clear?" Master Cullen asked.

"Yes, Master Cullen," They both replied in unison.

"You're dismissed," Master Cullen said with his eyes still burning.

Both the servants backed out of the room and shut the door behind them. They didn't say one word to one another when they exited the room, not wanting for Master Cullen to overhear somehow and bring them back in for it.

Master Cullen was prepared to become lost in his thoughts once more but something caught his eye. His eyes snapped to the maze on his back lawn. Miss Swan was there. She was outside the house at this hour and looked to be inspecting his maze.

Master Cullen huffed and quickly ran out of his office. What was she thinking going down to the maze at this hour especially since she had never attempted to tour it before? Certainly she would be lost and stuck out there for the better part of the night. Maybe he would need to put the fear of god in her in order to keep her from doing foolish things. He had been too easy on her earlier and now she felt that she could do whatever she wanted. All of these thoughts filled Master Cullen's mind and spurred on his feet.

He had taken the time to reprimand his other staff and now it seemed that it was time to do the same to Miss Swan. She needed to learn her place. Perhaps some punishment was exactly what she needed.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and will let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Isabella did not return to her room after her interaction with Master Cullen. Her mind was completely wound up and there was no possible way to find sleep when she was like this. As she walked back towards her room, she found everything about this house suffocating so instead of returning to her quarters, she sought out fresh air.

She was almost afraid to leave out the glass backdoor wondering if some alarm might go off. The door opened and unless it was a silent alarm, no sound could be heard. The fresh air filled Isabella's lungs and instantly cleared her mind. She closed the door behind her and walked a few steps out onto the patio. The vast maze lay before her and it piqued her curiosity. She moved closer to inspect it and as she walked down the short hill toward the entrance, she was overwhelmed by how tall it was.

The entrance frame was carved out of stone and etched around the top was a Latin phrase.

"Veni, Vidi, volo in domum redire," Isabella read.

"I came, I saw, I want to go home." Master Cullen's voice called out behind her.

Isabella's heart stopped as she spun around to meet his eyes.

"Uh….I…." She searched to find a valid reason.

"You should not be out here at this time of night. You have a long day tomorrow and with the amount I pay you, I expect you to give one hundred percent of yourself to my children's lessons."

"I couldn't sleep," She tried.

"I suggest you try. Lay in bed, close your eyes and eventually it will find you."

Isabella furrowed her brow disbelievingly.

"I take it that you have never had a hard time sleeping? Still believe in the Sandman, do you?" She quipped.

"I believe in a bed time and as you read in your guidelines, you are expected to have a full nights rest. With breakfast at seven, I don't see how that will be possible so I shall dock your pay and hope you will learn your lesson."

Gone was the man she had briefly known upstairs just a half hour ago. This Master Cullen was reminiscent to the one she had met when she first arrived. But you didn't bring you ruler down, did you Master Cullen, she thought.

"Well if my pay is going to be docked for my infraction then I see no reason to return to my room now. Have a good evening, Master Cullen."

Once again she said his name in the same sarcastic tone. She turned back to the maze and entered through the archway.

"Miss Swan!" Master Cullen barked. He couldn't believe her out right defiance.

Sensing that he would most likely catch up with her, Isabella took off in a run hoping to gain some distance before he could drag her back out. She turned at the first turn and then passed up the second, all the while, Master Cullen screaming her name.

She had never been in a man-made maze before and found herself exhilarated. This maze was like no other. In some spots it would open up to a small garden, in other areas it looked like a secret hideaway place.

Master Cullen knew the maze backwards and forwards. He knew all the nooks and crannies but it had been many years since he even ventured off in it. He was frustrated by Isabella's actions and pictured the ruler up in his desk.

"Silly girl!" He growled out.

He could hear laughter up ahead and knew it was coming from her. He caught sight of her finally, her long hair flying in the moon light as she skipped around. It reminded him of another beautiful girl who used to run around this maze.

His heart took hold as he reached out to grasp her wrist. She gasped and willingly stopped as he pulled her back towards him. Her lips were tinted pink, the very same pink that filled her cheeks and for a moment, Master Cullen completely lost himself in her. He pushed her up against the stone wall covered in ivy and before either of them knew what was happening, his lips attacked hers.

The taste was unlike anything Master Cullen had experienced. He pushed his tongue further and further completely enraptured by it. Isabella's chest was heaving and she could feel her body light up on fire as his strong hands kept her in place on that wall. But Isabella wanted more. She couldn't understand her desire but knew that this was unlike anything she had ever known. She wrapped her hands around his neck attempting to pull his body closer to hers and like her touch was bucket of cold water, Master Cullen was quickly brought back to his senses.

He pulled Isabella off him and stepped back unable to look at her. His fingers touched his lips and he began to berate himself internally. What was he thinking? How could he do something like this? Why did he find so much pleasure in it?

"You need to leave," He whispered.

Isabella was still trying to catch her own breath and make sense of what had just happened.

"I…I'm sorry," She replied softly.

"It's not your fault. But you can't stay here. You need to go…tonight."

Isabella was somewhat taken aback. When he said she needed to leave, she thought he meant leave the maze. She didn't realize that he meant leave the house. She had only been there a few short days, hours practically and oddly enough, she did not want to leave.

Slowly she began to walk back in the direction of the house. Of course she hadn't memorized the maze so eventually Master Cullen had to walk in front of her to show the way. Isabella began to wonder where she would go. She didn't have any money to leave. What about the girls? She did not want to leave them.

"Master Cullen," It was the first time she said the name seriously. "I apologize. Please…don't make me leave. I don't have anywhere to go. What happened…I…it won't happen again, I promise."

Master Cullen shut his eyes tightly. He hated hearing her pleas especially since it was his fault. He lost himself in a moment and now that moment was going to ruin him. Even if the girl left, he would never forget how she tasted, the feeling of her body aligning with his own, but keeping her here would prove a more difficult challenge.

"I will make sure you will be fine. For your silence, I offer you a most generous contribution."

They had reached the house as he said these words and Isabella was offended by them.

"You know what, Edward…" She spit. "Keep your money. I will be more than fine on my own."

She pushed past him to go straight up to her room. What she felt down in the maze was unlike anything and now he managed to taint it by making her feel cheap. She pulled out her suitcase the moment she arrived back at her quarters and began to toss her clothing from the closet and drawers back into it. She was absolutely sickened by how callous Master Cullen had been toward her. He kissed her. Isabella needed to remind herself of this because at the very least she was not to blame for this mess.

However, the kiss occupied every facet of her mind. She was incredibly upset by Master Cullen as she threw her clothes haphazardly into her bags but each time her blood would reach a boiling point, she found that kiss pop back up and distract her anger. There had never been a kiss like that in the history of the world, Isabella believed. How was it possible that this ogre of a man who hadn't proved he even had a heart could affect her so?

A short knock on her door caused her to pause. Isabella believed it was Mr. Whitlock coming to show her out.

"I'm not finished." She snapped. "You could wait a damn minute, you know."

Isabella berated herself for her attitude but she was well within her rights to speak this way. After all, the adult occupants of the house had shown her nothing but disrespect since she arrived.

The door opened and Master Cullen walked in to shut the door quickly behind him.

"I told you I wasn't finished. If you wish me to be gone sooner, you could send help. I didn't unpack myself so now I have to open every drawer to find where your man put my things."

"Stop it." Master Cullen said calmly. "You don't need to leave but you will stop acting like a brat."

Isabella's jaw dropped at his audacity.

"I'm acting like a brat? If I'm acting like a brat it's only because you're acting like the world's biggest ass. I have done nothing to deserve the ill treatment I have received since I arrived. From you and your staff. It's absolutely ridiculous how you people think it's okay to treat others in this fashion. You want me gone, fine, you have your way, I'm going!"

The room felt ten degrees warmer as Isabella worked herself into a frenzy. For Master Cullen the room felt ten degrees warmer just watching as this girl berated him. Everything about her attracted him. The way her hair fell, her blazing eyes and those lips. The same lips that he had the opportunity to taste only moments before.

Master Cullen knew that she should not stay with his feelings running a muck but he made a promise to himself and Charlie and he knew it wasn't right to throw the girl out for his mistakes. How he was going to endure her in his house just a few steps away from his bedroom was unbeknownst to him yet.

Once again Isabella had turned back to her packing. It took a few seconds for Master Cullen to wake up and see her violently throwing her clothes into a case that lay on her bed.

"I said stop," He commanded softly.

"You are no longer my employer so your words hold no weight with me," She replied pulling out another drawer and dumping the contents into her bag. She placed the drawer back and the proceeded to pull her suitcase to the floor where she could sit on it to try to secure her contents within.

Master Cullen was not angry with her. He knew that her actions were his fault even if he did find her to be acting immature. Isabella stayed grunting and huffing on the ground atop her suitcase as she pried at the zipper.

"Get up," Master Cullen said.

Isabella didn't listen.

Master Cullen reached down and with ease pulled her up by the arms.

"I said get up!" He barked. "Why can't you ever do as you're told?"

His fingers dug into the soft skin on her shoulders as he shook and yelled at her.

"Why can't you ever make up your mind? You told me to leave. Now you're telling me to stay. Honestly, what is your problem?" She yelled back.

"You are my problem!" He roared back in her face.

He took a moment to gather himself. Noticing how hard he was gripping at her shoulders he loosened his hold and stepped back.

"I don't want you here," He started.

Isabella instantly felt hurt by his words. She backed away from him and angled herself toward the window. She wanted to cry but felt she had not earned that right.

"I don't want you here and I want nothing more than to keep you here forever. I don't know what is going wrong with me. For years, no one has affected me the way that you have. You are all wrong. Everything you do is wrong. Your clothing is hideous. You have no sense of manners and have not been brought up to show proper discipline. You speak out of turn and more often than not, too much. My life would be simpler if you were to go but…I don't want you to go."

Isabella did not know what to make of his statement. He had just provided a rather long laundry list of her short comings. Some of which should not bother her more than they did. Sure, he may have made no note of her appearance or personality, so why should she feel as horrible as she did? Because she believed that the Master may have held back on these points to save her from that misery. If he had held back, what really must he think of her?

She looked him over, his tall broad muscular frame and with a face that would have made any female weak in the knees. She was able to look in the mirror behind where Master Cullen stood, and with the image being reflected back was able to see herself more clearly than ever. She believed that there was a definite difference between herself and the Master.

If only Master Cullen knew what she had been thinking right then, he may have had more to quarrel with her then what he had already expressed.

"I don't really know how you wish me to react to that. I can't change who I am. Like I said before, you never had to hire me and it was apparent since the moment I walked into this house that I did not belong, that I was the wrong fit. Do you want me to leave? Please don't offer me money; I couldn't bare the humiliation of that again. But if you want me to stay…I don't know what to say about tonight other than I think you are severely confused and need time to yourself to search out your true feelings. It's obvious that what happened in the maze was a result of some desire that you held down deep inside for too long and I just happened to be the bystander of that expression. I know you don't find me attractive or want me in any way other then what you originally brought me here for. I know my place, sir. The maze…it's forgotten. I will go on and teach your children, do my job and maybe you can allow yourself to be open to the possibility of allowing yourself in another's company. Nothing could be more beneficial to you or your children if you allowed that to happen."

That was it! Isabella thought to herself. Master Cullen didn't need anything more than a healthy dose of sex to cure his frustration and callousness. He just needed a good lay. She could not imagine that he ever entertained the idea of another woman in his bed since his dear departed wife. He had told her that she reminded him of her, maybe that's why he lost himself in the moment when they were in that maze. It was not because he actually wanted her, he just wanted his wife back.

Isabella was quite proud of her assessment but then it hit her; Master Cullen did not want her. Meanwhile Master Cullen was having trouble himself because he did want Isabella to stay but what troubled him the most was when she told him that he wouldn't want her. That was the problem, was it not? He did want her but he knew that it was wrong to want her.

"You have a long day tomorrow. I will stay out of your way and hope you can focus your attention on my children…as that is what you are here for."

He said that last part for more for him than her. She was here to teach his children, not to please his darkest desires.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." He turned and abruptly left. He needed to get far away from her and as he walked further and further from her door, he did feel his head clearing however, his heart began to hurt.

It was a very confusing feeling the house seemed to endure. Isabella had more trouble than ever to find sleep as she tossed and turned all night. Master Cullen, found sanctuary in his office since his bedroom was closer to Isabella and he thought it better to be far as possible from her.

The next morning, Isabella searched out her most sensible dress. It was shorter than what she believed her employer would have preferred. But it was black and functional. It was her graduation dress which came two inches above the knee and was tighter than what was probably considered appropriate. But it did cover her arms and her cleavage so that was the reason Isabella chose to wear it.

Mrs. Cope practically had a fit when she walked out and saw Isabella sitting at her kitchen table waiting for breakfast. A harlot had entered her home. It was apparent that she did not approve of Isabella's wardrobe choice and she could hardly keep the disgust from off her face.

She walked over toward Isabella's chair and dug into her pot and slopped the grits down in the bowl that set in front of Isabella. Isabella, thought it was a good idea to keep her eyes off of Mrs. Cope and focus on the plate in front of her.

Rosalie and Alice also had a hard time with the dress their new governess was wearing but they weren't disgusted, they were mostly curious and wondering if the dress would make their father angry. It wasn't good for them when their father was angry. But being the properly raised children of the Cullen Manor, they too kept their focus on their plates.

Isabella sighed wishing she could at least make small talk with the girls but as it was believed that speaking to one another was an outrageous belief in this house; instead she tried to focus on what she would do for a cup of coffee. Who did she have to kill to get a decent cup of coffee? Hell, it didn't even need to be a decent cup of coffee, a cup of coffee sludge was what she could settle for at the moment.

After breakfast, Rosalie and Alice walked in front to show Isabella the way to their classroom. The classroom was as plan and dismal as the rest of the house. Not an ounce of color could be found in that room. There were two small desks in front of a large desk which, Isabella, assumed was for her. A large blackboard covered nearly an entire wall and there was a pull down atlas attached.

Both Alice and Rosalie took their seats while Isabella walked to her desk to find a packet waiting on top. It was filled with the work required for the duration of that week. Inside was a list of tests that were to be administered and reference to the books which sat behind the desk on a small shelf.

"Okay…well…how about you tell me what your average school day is so I can acclimate myself to your standard schedule."

Rosalie was always the first to speak when it concerned the well-being of her and her sister.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Our mornings begin with the requirement list. Each week there is a list of requirements that we are to fulfill. It should be near the top."

Isabella thumbed through and found the list.

**REQUIREMENTS**

Romeo and Juliet Act II

Romeo and Juliet Completion test.

Essay.

Weekly Recitation: Act II Scene II, Juliet

Grammar and Spelling Pg.45

Test.

World War One Chapters 12-16

Test.

Geography: Africa

Test.

Mathematics: Chapter Fourteen

Test.

French: Chapter Twelve

Test.

Spanish: Chapter Ten

Test.

Latin: Chapter Eleven

Test.

"You really test this often?" Isabella marveled.

"We spend Monday through Thursday preparing and learning for the tests we take on Fridays. At assessment you are to hand in an evaluation of our progress and we have to submit our essays that evening as well," Rosalie informed.

"What about art and science. Do you never have education in these areas?"

"Father does not approve of anything that is not on his list," Rosalie replied.

Once again Isabella found herself at a loss for words. The wheels in her mind were already turning as she tried to figure out a way to complete Master Cullen's demands but also allow these girls an opportunity that they had never had before. It was up to her to teach them that learning could be fun. Of course looking around the room it was clear with the intentions of the dismal room that fun was something that wasn't allowed at the Cullen Manor, hence its absence from the Requirement list.

"Today we are going to tackle your math portion but tomorrow….tomorrow; I will show you a new way to learn."

Both Alice and Rosalie looked between one another. They were worried because if Miss Swan's methods did not work, surely their backsides would pay the price.

Isabella on the other hand had a much more difficult task ahead. How was she going to bring color and fun into these lessons without a trip to a store? This house didn't look like it possessed one ounce of colored paper or scissors and glue. Plus, there were only so many pairs of jeans that Isabella had on her. It was a challenge indeed for Miss Swan but somehow she was determined to overcome.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I would like to take a moment to thank **Ipsita Chaudhuri** for taking the time to produce a lovely banner for this story. I appreciate all your hard work! Please check it out on my facebook page!

Also I apologize in the delay of this and Definition of Love's update. I was on a business trip this weekend so hopefully I will be able to get back to updating on a proper schedule. Some people asked when i plan to update this story and I will try at least once a week to do so but I cannot promise and exact day.

Also several have asked when this story takes place. Even though it sounds completely outdated, the time is present.

Thank you again!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Mrs. Cope stood by the kitchen door with her beady eye on the newest addition to the house staff. Having just served the girl the smallest portion for lunch, she was devising her own ways to get back at this intruder. Her master may have forbade her from speaking to Miss Swan regarding certain aspects but that did not mean she could not find her ways to make the girls stay here impossible.

Maybe if Mrs. Cope hadn't lived a rocky despairing life, she might have been a better person to Miss Swan but circumstances had burrowed deep down into her soul to fill it with darkness. Losing the love of her life just twenty-one years before Miss Swan's arrival, Mrs. Cope never recovered from the heavy blow.

It was this reason that Master Cullen took pity on the old maid. He may not have decided whether he believed such a curse really existed that plagued the town but any person having lost their love would find themselves changed for it. Mrs. Cope's heart only softened for a moment the minute that Hope Cullen passed and her master found himself in the same despair that she had been living with.

Isabella did not know why Mrs. Cope was determined to hate her. Was her dress really the cause of Mrs. Cope's animosity? She stared down at the measly portion of food on her plate and sighed. She would most definitely need to make it to town sooner than later if she was going to survive. She wanted to pick up supplies for the children but she also needed to pick up sustenance if Mrs. Cope planned on continuing to garnish her meals. She could have told Master Cullen and maybe he would do something but after the conflict from the night before, she thought better against it.

Rosalie and Alice's school day was to end at four pm, just in time for tea. After tea, they were given the time before dinner to work on school work and nothing else. With dinner being served at seven pm, they were only given an hour after dinner as well before their mandatory bed time.

Isabella hadn't seen or heard from the Master of the house the whole day. She would have found it worrisome that he hadn't turned up for meals but she knew he never ate breakfast or lunch with his family. With the requirement that she be present for meals during the week, it only left her with two and a half hours before dinner.

There would be no issue if Isabella had a car to take her to and from or even a cell phone so that she could dial up a cab service. However, since she had neither, Isabella was forced to speak to another member of the Cullen Manor staff who also seemed to detest her being.

"I was wondering if there was a phone I could use?" She asked Mr. Whitlock.

"Why would you need such a thing?"

Isabella said a silent prayer to ask God for patience before continuing.

"Well…I have a friend who would probably be worried if I did not contact her to let her know I arrived safely for one. Is there a phone on the premises or not? I could walk to town if it really is so much of a bother."

Patience was something that God needed to grant her soon and make it abundant if she was going to last at this home.

"I will ask Master Cullen of your phone privileges and respond at a later time."

Isabella shook her head and sighed.

"No need to ask your master. I see that it's impossible but please inform him that I will not be at supper this evening and if needs be, he can dock my pay if that will satisfy him."

She turned sharply and headed off toward her quarters. Quickly, she shed the dress and threw on a sweater and pants, accompanied with some walking shoes. She was frustrated beyond belief that not only did she have to seek permission to use a phone but now she would have to walk the ten miles to town to find a decent store. Hopefully she would be able to call a cab to drive her home at the very least.

Isabella grabbed her purse and checked one more time for her wallet and then set off for the long road to town. Once again she found herself coming upon the graveyard that she had made it to the last time she was on this road and she felt drawn to the tombstones. She looked around briefly and took a breath before walking up the small hill toward the first stone.

"William E. Black." She said aloud.

The stone was plain but looked rather weathered which made sense since the occupant resided beneath since 1795. She walked slowly on towards the next stone. She knew she shouldn't be wasting this time especially when she had no idea what time the stores in town closed. What if she arrived and the only market was already closed?

"Henry E. Cullen."

Isabella wondered what relation he must have been to the man who she worked for but before she could work the thought out, her eyes caught sight of a large stone figure a few stones in toward the middle of the cemetery. It looked like some kind of an angel. She slowly walked toward it when a beeping noise came from behind her.

Master Cullen's wheels came to a screeching halt when he had finally located the Swan girl. He had been at work when he received a disturbing call from his valet.

"My apologies for bothering you, sir but I thought I should inform you that Miss Swan has left the premise."

"Why? What happened!" He demanded.

"She asked about using a phone to call a friend and I told her that I needed to ask you first before I gave her phone privileges. She was most upset and in her fit stated that she was not going to be at supper and you could dock her pay if you wished. I was up on three when I saw her leave out the front door and head off down the road."

"I swear!" Master Cullen grumbled darkly under his breath. "I will get her."

He slammed the phone down and shouted to his secretary that he was leaving early for the day. Grabbing his suit coat and straightening his tie, he walked purposely from the room with one goal in mind.

What was he going to have to do to make this damn girl learn some respect and manners? Docking her pay didn't seem to upset her and he wasn't able to fire her or even threaten her with termination. His mind knew exactly what he wanted to do but he knew she would never allow it and technically it wasn't right to smack her, on her bottom or anywhere else. So what was he going to do?

His car seemed to find her in the nick of time. Master Cullen watched as her interest found her wondering into the graveyard. He honked his horn hoping to distract her from going any further. It was a good thing that she was on this side of the graveyard, right? He wondered if she had gotten any further down the line.

Isabella's eyes found Master Cullen climbing out of his car. He was dressed in a designer black suit and she couldn't help the blush rise up on her cheeks as she found his attractiveness fueling her desires.

"What are you doing here?" She crudely asked.

"I might ask you the same. Get in the car," he demanded.

Isabella folder her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

"And where exactly do you plan on taking me?"

"Home obviously," He replied beginning to lose his temper.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to town."

Isabella began to walk away from the cemetery back down the small grassy hill toward the pathway.

"It wasn't up for negotiation. I told you to get in the car and if you don't…"

"Let me guess, you're going to dock my pay." She rolled her eyes.

"If you don't, I will force you into the car. You are not going to walk ten miles to town. You have no idea how dangerous that is."

"Dangerous," She laughed. "I'm sure I can handle whatever lions, tigers and bears that cross my path."

Master Cullen had enough of her insubordination. He grabbed something from the seat of the car and walked toward her and threw a newspaper at her.

"What is the matter with you? You think it's some kind of joke? People die out here."

Isabella managed to catch the paper as it flew at her. She saw on the first page an article about a man being mauled by what they believed was a pack of wolves.

"If you don't get in that car…" He began to threaten once more.

Isabella shook her head.

"I'll take my chances with the wolves. I need things in town. I can manage just fine on my own."

"What is so damn important that you would risk your life? What the fuck kind of items could you possibly need to warrant such perilous behavior?"

"I need…" She didn't want to tell him because if she did he might veto her attempts at bringing color and creativeness to her classroom.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Supplies! Food! For heaven's sake. Your house is a tomb and I am not about to teach those girls anything if I can't incorporate what I believe is the right way to do so. You drill them on reading, writing and math but you have no place in your curriculum for any right brain learning. I want to show them that there is more than one way to learn something. That there is a place for art and science and they don't have to be robot daughters to their robot father. There is so much in the world that they have never had the chance to experience and if I can show them even one of those things, I will have done my job."

"Your job is what I tell you your job is. I don't want my children wasting their time on frivolous pursuits. Their education will open doors for them in the future that can help secure them a proper place in society."

"And what exactly is a proper place for a young women? Educated but silent? Standing behind some ogre of a man and cooking him dinner at night? You only allow them to speak at tea and their only audience is each other and myself. You don't even speak to your own children at the one meal you do show up to" She spit.

"You are out of line and know nothing of what you speak."

"Oh please, since I arrived here it's been pretty obvious what century you've been stuck in. Any father who actually loved their children wouldn't beat them and they certainly wouldn't deny them the opportunity to experience more than the walls they've been sequestered within."

Master Cullen took a menacing step toward her.

"You think you know so much about me, Isabella Swan. You spend a handful of days in my house with my children and you are an expert but all you are is some juvenile silly girl who knows nothing to what she speaks of. Go ahead and get yourself ripped up by some wolves and then come crawling back to give me your apologies."

Master Cullen turned abruptly and stormed off toward his car but at the last moment he realized what he had said. He wasn't going to let her get hurt even if it would teach her a lesson that she deserved to learn, so the minute he reached his door he turned back and swiftly was by her side in seconds. In one quick move he picked her up with ease and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Isabella spit. "Let me down!"

With ease, Master Cullen tossed her in the back of the car and secured the child lock on the door. He sat down in his seat and already a fiery Isabella was fighting her way out.

He turned and snapped, "I will put you in the trunk if you do not cease."

Isabella tried to catch her breath but she was bewildered by his actions.

"This is…this is…" She tried to speak. "Too much. It's all too much."

Her voice sounded like cries and Master Cullen entertained the idea that he may needed to lock her in her quarters if she became difficult. It wasn't something that he wanted to do but if it was necessary, he would do it.

"I told you before, I will not let you be in harm's way. If you want supplies…I'll order them for you but walking ten miles in a wolf invested forest is out of the question."

Realizing that he must find some way to appease her, he made one small concession hoping it would help with not needing to lock her in her room.

Isabella sat in the back of the car with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know if she had managed to reach her breaking point but if she hadn't how much more could she possibly endure?

"Whatever you want…its yours. As long as my children's grades don't drop and if they do, you will have no one to blame but yourself for their punishments."

"So…the next time you beat them, you're saying it will be my fault?" She asked incredulously.

"You want to waste time with art or whatever, whose fault could it conceivably be then?"

"You don't have to beat them at all, you know. They would probably feel horrible enough just knowing they let you down. If it really displeases you to have them falter to receive even a "B" then there are more humane ways to punish a child than with a ruler."

Master Cullen continued to drive nearly reaching the house.

"Don't tell me how to do my job and I won't…"

"But you already are! You already have made it quite clear that I should stick to the curriculum and teach in the same monotone fashion that has been done for far too long."

She had him there.

The car pulled into the drive and Master Cullen turned to look back at Isabella.

"I don't want you walking so far. If you really need something, leave the list with Mrs. Cope and she will acquire whatever it is that you wish."

Isabella made a sarcastic quiet laugh, "Sure, she will."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Master Cullen snapped.

"Nothing. Just let me out." Isabella turned to stare out her window. Asking Mrs. Cope to do anything for her would be the last thing she did.

Master Cullen thought back to their argument by the cemetery and something popped up into his mind.

"Food," He stated. "Why would you need to get food in town?"

Not wishing to go into that, Isabella became restless. She knew Master Cullen would think she was crazy if she told him of her theories of Mrs. Cope.

"Are you going to let me out or not?" She snapped.

Master Cullen huffed and stepped out of the car irritated once more with the girl. He pulled open her door and she pushed past him to jog up the steps to the front door.

"I expect you at dinner!" He shouted at her retreating backside.

The moment that Isabella reached her room, she flung herself onto her bed and began to cry. It was a mess. She finally had the cry she wanted to experience for days. Everything that had happened was in those tears. The rejection from the night before. The callousness of the master and his employees. Isabella didn't know how she was going to make herself right to face him and the girls at dinner.

After a half hour however, she slowly pulled herself off the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom for a wash up. She blew her nose a few times to loosen and dispel the contents and cleaned her splotchy face as best as she could. She put back on the dress that she had worn throughout the day and sighed not looking forward to her next meal. Her stomach however betrayed her and growled. With the small amounts that Mrs. Cope was serving her, she needed every bite.

Once again Isabella found herself staring at the lace table cloth on the dining room table, standing behind her chair waiting for the Master to show up. She hadn't been more exhausted in her life. Both Rosalie and Alice stood by their chairs and sensed something was wrong.

Master Cullen walked in and nearly skipped a step when he saw what his Miss Swan was wearing. His mouth opened as he was ready to protest but the way the dress clung to Isabella's body, it left him speechless.

He came back to his senses and narrowed his eyes. It wasn't enough that she was here and her presence was already toying with his desires. The girl now had to wear something tight and revealing.

"Miss Swan, I don't believe you are dressed appropriately."

"You wanted me in a dress…this is me in a dress, sir," She replied taking her seat and pulling her napkin into her lap.

Mrs. Cope was feeling a great sense of euphoria. She had been waiting for the Master to see the slutty combination that Isabella tainted the house with that day.

"Please leave and find something more appropriate to wear before returning."

Isabella shook her head before standing.

"And be sure to discard that dress as it states in the guidelines…"

"No. I will not throw out a perfectly good dress because you find it offensive. It will return to my closet until I find an occasion to wear it outside of this house or until I leave."

"Miss Swan!" Master Cullen barked.

"MR. CULLEN!" She barked back. She had officially lost it. "Do what you must to my pay but I will not throw it out. Hell, ban me from your table if that makes you feel better. It wasn't like that witch over there was going to serve me a proper portion anyway."

Mrs. Cope gasped at the remark.

"Yeah, that's right. You're a witch. I have done nothing to you to deserve this treatment and you can go ahead and pass that message along to your friend, Mr. Whitlock and let him know that I find him a beast as well."

She looked down at Alice and Rosalie whose faces were in utter shock.

"I apologize ladies for ruining your dinner…I apologize for so much more that you may never understand. Please, eat up; you'll need your strength to survive."

Isabella dropped her napkin in her chair and stomped out of the dining room leaving the occupants in various stages of shock.

Master Cullen threw down his own napkin to chase after Isabella.

"Miss Swan!" He shouted at her as she reached the stairs.

Isabella turned on her heel and caught the banister when she felt herself falter on the step.

"What Master Cullen? Ready to terminate me? What exactly can you do to me?"

Master Cullen didn't know how to respond. He was furious at her but his reasons may have been off. Furious because of the pull he felt to her. If he had been a religious man, he might think of her as some kind of demon come to lure him into hell.

"What is going on between you and Mrs. Cope? I won't ask again but you will not leave here until you talk to me."

Isabella sighed slowly trying to find her last ounce of patience. She looked up to the ceiling and then then huffed.

"Yes, there was a reason I wanted food from town. I don't know if this is all some sort of hazing ritual but I refuse to be slowly starved because of some woman on her high horse who hates me because of my last name. Something I still have no understanding of…something you seem to not want to tell me."

Isabella took a step forward. She could see the war within Master Cullen's eyes.

"I don't know what I have done…what I am guilty of but please, just please help me to understand."

For a moment Master Cullen thought about divulging every last word to her. He looked into her red eyes and felt himself pulled to her once more.

But he woke back up and snapped out of her trance.

"I will speak to Mrs. Cope. My apologies for your ill treatment, I will see to put an end to it."

And with those last words, he left her on the stairs lost and confused. He would not see or speak to Isabella again till the night of assessment.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate every single one. For those wondering, I am trying to update this story once a week.

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Even though Mr. Whitlock and Mrs. Cope seemed to be one in the same when it came to their beliefs and discipline, Mr. Whitlock made vastly different choices than Mrs. Cope that brought him to live his life the way he did. He wasn't foolish enough to marry but he did have love for someone. Even though the woman remained unmarried and alone throughout her life, Mr. Whitlock knew it was better to love her from afar than to ever contemplate marriage. It was a secret he kept very close to his chest and one he dare never tell.

Jasper Whitlock came to the Cullen Manor long before his current master was ever born. Even though he was rather young at the time, Mr. Whitlock had been a loyal confidant to Carlisle Cullen up until Carlisle's last breath. He had seen the household go through the oddest changes during his tenure. For one, Carlisle was a strict man who lived by a certain code, a code that Mr. Whitlock found himself believing in wholly. However, when his master's wife, Esme passed away shortly after his Master Edward was born, Carlisle changed.

It took the passing of his wife to wake Carlisle up from the hypocrisy and cruel ideas his father had imparted to him. When was this feud going to end? So Carlisle set off to seek a conference with his apparent enemy; the leader of the Swans.

Mr. Whitlock had the greatest respect for the Cullen family and like the divided town; he believed he was on the right side. So when Master Cullen came home after his meeting with thee Charles Swan, he told Mr. Whitlock that he did not want to leave behind a legacy built on the hate of men who had come before him. Carlisle wished to make peace and bring peace to the residents of Haven. Carlisle Cullen had lost his wife, his reason for being, like so many others in town fated under the supposed curse but he hoped that maybe something could change the future for his son. If bringing peace would do that, he would give up any grudge for that opportunity.

Mr. Whitlock was disgusted by the idea of mixing with Swans and their lot. He didn't want to have any part of his master's new vision but he remained loyal enough to stand silently behind Carlisle hoping he would come to see reason someday. However, Mr. Whitlock didn't have to wait long. Charles decided to leave the town one day and with him, he took the only other remaining Swans from Haven. Peace slowly came with Charles Swan's departure but when he left the village, things for the residents were not better, they seemed to become worse.

Carlisle Cullen made sure that his son, Edward understood about their family history. He educated Edward on the peace treaty with the Swan family and made him promise that if the Swan's should return, he would treat Charles and any other Swan with the upmost respect. Carlisle was happy for Charles when he decided to move out of the area. Charles had visions of leaving behind this past and finding a new future. Charles Swan secretly hoped that if he left, he would be exempt from the curse and free to find love. But after Charles's departure, it slowly became apparent that the town would suffer even more for his absence. It wasn't until Edward had become a gentleman that Carlisle conveyed to his son his theories of how the absence of the Swan's in Haven may have caused harm.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Again," Rosalie said softly.

This was what Alice and Rosalie Cullen did every night before bed. Alice would recite the week's recitation out loud, over and over and Rosalie would learn it from hearing Alice.

Dinner had definitely been a strange affair. Both of the girls were having trouble concentrating on their homework that night.

"Rosalie. Do you think father is going to fire Miss Swan?" Alice finally broke the ice and dared to venture toward the topic that both of them knew they shouldn't speak of.

"I don't know. She does seem to upset him."

"I like…Miss Swan. I don't want her to go," Alice sighed.

"I know but she has a completely different way of teaching and I don't know how beneficial that will be yet." Rosalie paused. "But did you see Mrs. Cope's face?"

"I thought her head was going to pop off," Alice giggled.

"That would have been a sight."

Both of the girls shared a laugh and took time to reminisce of the night that their new governess got the better of Mrs. Cope.

Meanwhile Mr. Whitlock was given the order to march a plate with the evening's meal to Miss Swan in her quarters. Master Cullen watched as Mrs. Cope scooped a decent sized portion onto the plate before dismissing it.

Master Cullen finished dinner with his daughters and dismissed them before entering the kitchen to locate Mrs. Cope.

"I want you to serve up a plate of dinner that will be sent up to Miss Swan. I am watching you so be careful," He warned.

Mrs. Cope felt offended by her master's words. Wasn't he going to apologize for the girl's rude behavior at all? She concentrated a great deal on the plate as she placed the contents upon it.

"More," Master Cullen barked.

Mrs. Cope flushed and served another helping.

"Mr. Whitlock, please see that Miss Swan's plate gets to her untampered. And then ask her for a list of things she requires from the store. Tomorrow morning, I expect you to fetch the items off her list and have them available before her lessons."

It was Mr. Whitlock's turn to find offense in his master's words but he did not comment. He picked up the plate and glass of red wine that the master had poured and left without another word. As soon as the swinging kitchen door closed, Master Cullen turned back to Mrs. Cope.

"I told you that the Swan girl was to be left alone. Apparently, you have found ways to make her stay here an unpleasant one. When you make her unpleasant, you make me unpleasant. This will be my last warning to you; do your job! Serve her or find somewhere else to serve. I will be docking your pay this period in hopes that you will learn your place."

Master Cullen swept out of the room leaving behind a most distraught Mrs. Cope. His mind was filled with nothing else but Isabella Swan. He almost felt choked by the idea of her. Suffocated. There was a tightening in his chest and instead of returning to his office, his feet took him else ware.

Down the long path that Isabella had been down twice within the last week, Master Cullen knew why he was headed in the direction of the cemetery. He needed Hope. He located her grave easily as he had placed one of the largest stones there. An angel statue lay over the grave that contained the remains of his dearly departed. He hadn't been here in years. Visiting gravestones never made sense to him. The person wasn't there anymore so why would you need to go?

"Hope." He muttered. "Oh Hope! Where are you now? This is your entire fault. This girl…it's all your fault."

Master Cullen hated himself for blaming his wife but if she hadn't been so stubborn, she would be alive and there would have been no need for any governess. Master Cullen felt his back hit her stone and he slowly slid down it to sit upon the grass. It was unusually dark that night and he should have not gone so far without some sort of protection but at the moment he didn't have a care.

The only thing he did think about was Isabella Swan and the plan he devised to stay away from her. Time is what he believed would help. If he was separated from her and unable to get into fiery debates with Isabella, then maybe he would find himself uncaring once more.

Isabella lay on her bed staring up at the underside of the canopy in her quarters. Her stomach grumbled once more and she patted her skin silently apologizing to her empty belly. It had been almost a whole hour when another knock came on the door. Isabella had no more energy for whatever mood swing Master Cullen was going to bring at her this time so she ignored the knock.

The knock became even more persistent and it occurred to Isabella that Master Cullen would never have the patience to knock twice; he would simply enter even without invitation. Not really wanting to see anyone else at the moment, Isabella had half a mind to continue ignoring the knock but eventually she gave in and pulled herself off the bed.

"Mr. Whitlock," She sighed. "What can I do for you?"

For a moment Isabella wondered if Mrs. Cope had a chance to tell Mr. Whitlock about her fit she threw in the dining room.

"Master Cullen has asked me to bring this plate up to you," He began.

Isabella eyed the plate suspiciously and wondered if something had been done to the food on it.

"He instructed me that the plate was to remain not tampered with," Mr. Whitlock said sensing her hesitation.

"And let me guess, you always do what the Master tells you."

"Absolutely. "

"Really?" Isabella eyed him skeptically.

"If you cannot perform the position adequately, then you should not perform it at all."

Isabella had a feeling that there was a message somewhere in that statement meant for her. Instead of giving a rebuttal, she thought it was best to take the plate and glass from him so Mr. Whitlock could be on his miserable way.

"Master Cullen has asked me to obtain a list of things you require."

Isabella walked over to her settee with the plate and glass in hand and sat down.

"List? Like shopping list?" She inquired.

"Yes," Mr. Whitlock replied.

Isabella scrunched her forehead surprised that Master Cullen would make good on his word. She slowly placed the plate and glass down on the short table in front of her and rose up off her seat. She walked over toward the desk and extracted a piece of paper. She didn't know how short the leash was from her master and she did not want to push him too far so she stuck to some basics. She wrote down: White paper, markers, crayons, colored pencils, scissors, glue sticks. She then thought for another minute and proceeded to write down a few food items that could last her if Mrs. Cope was being impossible again.

"Here you go. Please tell your master I appreciate this and I hope that he will allow me to make another list soon."

Another list? Mr. Whitlock thought. She had already asked for too much and she expected to get more supplies from the master? Mr. Whitlock snapped the list out of Isabella's hand and left the room before he heard one more word come from her mouth.

"Thank you," Isabella grumbled to herself after Mr. Whitlock's hasty departure. If she actually succeeded with acquiring the items on the list, she would need to be sure to thank Master Cullen. Maybe some kindness his way would earn a returned kindness.

The next day brought on a host of surprises for Isabella. When she woke up, she found the three uniformed dresses hanging in her closet. She carefully inspected each dress believing that Mrs. Cope was not above accidentally leaving behind a forgotten needle but each dress was exempt. Then when Isabella went down stairs now adorned in her new uniform which was still unshapely but at least short enough so she could walk, the second surprise was that a full breakfast laid waiting at her place. Of course she inspected it closely to see if there was any reason that she should not eat it but found none.

And the last surprise for the morning was that each one of the supplies that she had requested sat neatly on her desk when she arrived in the classroom. Alice and Rosalie stepped up to the desk with Isabella and marveled at the new additions.

"Wow. We've never had so many colors before," Alice gasped.

"Just think of what we could do with that many colors," Isabella said.

"But…how are we going to utilize this so that we still learn properly?" Rosalie asked.

Isabella could sense Rosalie's trepidation and knew what she was anxious about. The master's words spun around Isabella's head and reminded her that if their grades faltered, she would be responsible for it. But she couldn't focus on that, she had a job to do and it wasn't going to get done by worrying.

"Why don't we take our seats ladies and we will begin with our lesson in geography."

Both Alice and Rosalie did what they were told and took their seats behind their desks. Isabella pulled out two clean sheets of white paper and handed them out to the girls who sat anxiously waiting.

"I see that you studied China last week. This week we will begin with an overview of Africa and then dive in further throughout the next four weeks. I want you to pick a color and draw to the best of your abilities the shape of Africa without looking at a map and let's see how close you come."

Rosalie picked the red marker and Alice the pink. Each of the drawings was flawless in their outlines of the African continent. It impressed Isabella a great deal how close to the actual picture they were.

"Perfect! Of course. So what we are going to do is, I want both of you to come up to the map and look at Africa and try to memorize as many countries, lakes, rivers and anything else you can see. Take ten minutes and then when that's done, I will quiz you to see how much you retained."

The girls studied the map and then using the outlines that they had drawn, Isabella would call out a name of a country or otherwise and the girls would have to write down on their map where they believed the correct answer resided. Of course they weren't going to get every one right the first try out but both Rosalie and Alice found themselves having fun with the quiz and they also found that when they did learn a correct location and was able to correct themselves, they would never forget again the right answer.

Throughout the week, Isabella found new ways to bring in her new way of teachings with the girls. She tried to use art as much as possible to show that art existed in every part of their lives, they just never knew it.

The most disturbing surprise Isabella would encounter was that Master Cullen had been mysteriously absent from the house and even his required dinners. She had wanted to thank him for the supplies and his apparent talk with Mrs. Cope who continued to feed her properly even though she didn't speak or look in Isabella's direction.

Isabella attempted to casually find out from Mr. Whitlock on Master Cullen's absence but Mr. Whitlock was not forthcoming with information.

"It's none of your business what Master Cullen's business is. If you need something, you need only to submit it in writing."

Isabella sighed and shook her head comically. The only way she could endure the ill-tempered residents of the Cullen estate was to believe that they were nothing more than comical cartoon characters. She was sure any outside observer would find her predicament rather amusing if they really thought about it.

"Of course. How silly of me. Please let your master know that I very appreciative of the supplies he provided."

And once again before Mr. Whitlock could come back with some biting remark she marched off toward her quarters to deliberate on her employer's absence. With how menacing Master Cullen could be, she should be relieved but ever since that kiss in the maze, she had begun to think of him in other ways, ways that she should not think on.

Master Cullen was having the same difficulties just rooms away. He had taken every precaution possible the last few days. He would wake obscenely early and leave the house when not a soul was stirring. He would stay late at work and enter the home when he knew that the girl would be down at dinner and then lock himself up in his office until she was in her quarters for the night.

He had not seen her or heard a word from those lips in nearly four days and his thoughts had not diminished but instead worked harder to break through his stubbornness. Master Cullen would experience moments when the darker thoughts would break through and remind him how intoxicating her taste was. He would find the bulge in his pants straining the fabric and that was usually enough to wake him so he could punish himself with another icy shower.

The worst part was that he had instructed Mr. Whitlock to not mention Isabella in the slightest unless it was deemed necessary or important and so with this decree, he had been unable to hear even the most minor detail and that upset him greatly.

Tomorrow would be the day of assessment and he would have no choice but to face her. It was required that she be present when he went over his children's work from the week. He absently wondered how they were doing with the young governess's inventive ways of teaching. Did he want to see his daughters succeed? It would mean that he was wrong and surely that would be most unnatural. Master Cullen shook his head, no, his daughters were sure to fail under the new way of teaching.

The ruler.

Isabella would probably be upset with him for having to punish his daughters once more but maybe then she would see the reason behind the methods that had been proven effective. Contrary to what it may have looked like, Master Cullen did not wish to make life hard on Isabella but more so he hoped that she too could learn a thing or two about respect and discipline while she was residing within the home. Master Cullen imagined how he would make life for whatever gentleman she ended up with easier if she left here with some sense of her rightful place.

That was a disturbing thought. Isabella with another man. It was a very disturbing thought and one that would cause the master to toss and turn the rest of the night. It was because of the picture that Master Cullen had created in his mind of Isabella in front of some shabby home with a man different from himself on her arm that caused his focus to change dramatically the moment he saw her on Saturday evening, waiting with the girls for assessment.

Isabella who stood in her place, dressed in the most unflattering outfit. Master Cullen was surprised to see her in her uniform since she need not wear it on the weekends and he took note to ask her about it later.

Isabella tried to keep her focus off her employer but his appearance was cause for her concern. Why were his eyes so aged? His hair did o't hold the normal perfect structure. Even his suit found a place or two to wrinkle.

Master Cullen sighed and opened the folder that held his daughter's performance for the week. He looked down the list of grades and found it suspicious that every column held a sharp red letter "A."

"It seems shocking to me that both of you were able to do so well on every single subject this week. I wonder how that was possible especially since you struggled last week with math, Alice."

Alice felt her mouth go dry hearing her father call out her name. Was she to respond? But she didn't get a chance to.

"Isn't it shocking? You mean shocking that there is another way to teach other than droning on from an old book. Anyone could read aloud from a book," Isabella challenged.

"Rosalie, are these marks true? Don't lie to me," Master Cullen demanded.

"You think I falsified their efforts?" Isabella spit.

"I am not speaking to you, Miss Swan. Rosalie," He barked.

Rosalie stood quivering on her spot. "Uh…it was a different way of learning but to the best of my knowledge, our marks are correct father."

"And if I were to give you a quiz right now, you think you could be successful?" He asked.

"I can't imagine anyone being successful with you barking at them," Isabella stated.

"Miss Swan, you do not need to speak until I ask you a question directly," Master Cullen snapped.

"Need? Maybe not but I will speak when I feel I am being mistreated. The girls' marks are correct. Just because I was right and you were wrong doesn't mean you should penalize or antagonize them for their efforts."

Master Cullen dropped the folder down onto his desk and walked around until he was one foot away from Isabella. He looked into her eyes purposely and she did not back down from his challenging gaze.

"Alice! I want you to spell advantageous."

Isabella narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Of course he would choose that word to give her. It upset her that he would pick on Alice especially when he knew how she did not do well in stressful situations. Her nerves always seemed to get the better of her.

Alice's palms began to sweat and all the letters that she had been able to put together just the day before seemed to vanish.

"Advantageous," She repeated. "A…"

Alice took a minute to moisten her lips to try and complete the task.

"A…" She began once more unsteadily.

"You're a monster," Isabella spit. "You have no care for their well-being, do you?"

"Miss Swan!" He barked.

"No! This is ridiculous. You know she has nerves and the pressure you put on these children is ridiculous."

Isabella walked from around Master Cullen and headed straight for his desk.

"You wouldn't care what marks they received as long as there was a reason to beat them for it." Isabella picked up the ruler and walked back toward Master Cullen.

"Girls. You are dismissed," Isabella said.

Both Alice and Rosalie looked toward their father not knowing what they should do.

"I am the only one who dismisses," Master Cullen snarled.

"Oh believe me; you don't want them here for what I have to say to you."

Master Cullen sensed an epic sized tantrum about to come from Isabella and so for once, he listened to her.

"Wait outside. I am not done with either of you," Master Cullen said to his daughters.

Alice and Rosalie scrambled to leave the room quickly. They waited next to the door with their eyes wide.

"How dare you speak to me like this in my house, in front of my children."

"How dare you!" Isabella shouted back at him. "It's clear to me that the only thing that brings you pleasure is using this to turn young girls backsides red."

She shook the crude instrument in her hands in her master's face.

"You want to use this on me, don't you?" She began to toy with him. "You would love nothing more than to bend me over that desk, pull up my dress and turn my white ass red."

Her words were stirring. He did imagine that but he wasn't picturing his ruler in his hands. The temptress was turning him on and he hated her for it.

"Guess what, Edward," She purred his name. "You will never lay one fin…"

He cut her off by swiping the ruler out of her hands.

"You wish to push me Miss Swan, don't you? You really believe that you hold some sort of power over me?" Master Cullen looked into Isabella's eyes and lied to her once more, "You are nothing. I could take this ruler and beat you into nothing and there isn't anyone who could stop me and nothing you could do about it."

Isabella lost the challenge in her eyes and for the first time she truly felt in fear for herself. She slowly took a step back feeling a shallow breath come out of her mouth as she trembled. She took another step back and with that step, Master Cullen was finally able to notice the fear in her eyes. It broke him out of his menacing trace and he realized what he done. He had scared the very person for who he had come to care for most. There was no denying it anymore. He cared for her, even though it was inappropriate. His feelings, the appropriate ones and the inappropriate ones, they were strong and now he had scared her.

Isabella, feeling a sense of self-preservation found her feet and fled from the master but this time her wits didn't take her down the same road as she had been down twice that week. She did not want to be found and knew it was best to run as fast as she could in the general direction of the town. If she stayed on the road, Master Cullen would surely find her.

She could feel her lungs fill with the cold air and it harmed her chest but she kept pushing onward because she could hear the master screaming out her name as she went. She must have had a good start on him because he was certainly faster, however he was not fast enough.

Isabella reached the graveyard and was relieved because she believed that she might be able to lose him if she hid behind a stone. She dodged stone after stone; trying to find one large enough to squat behind until Master Cullen would pass.

She slowed her feet down not able to cease the burn in her chest as her lungs had worked themselves over. Gasping for air she walked at a quickened pace to come across a large stone with a giant Gothic cross adorning the top. She closed her eyes hoping to moisten them because she could not believe what she was looking at.

There, etched in large bold letters was a name that filled Isabella's body with fear.

**Isabella M. Swan**

* * *

**AN: **Once again thank you soo much for the reviews! I am so happy to read how many of you are enjoying this. I really thought I would be met with more opposition so it really excites me when I read so many positive kind remarks.

See you next week!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Time had stopped. Well, at least for Isabella it had. She stared down at her own name etched into a slab of stone. The stone looked ancient but Isabella's brain couldn't register anything else about the grave marker except for her name. Isabella, that is my name, she reasoned. M, is my middle initial and of course Swan was pretty self-explanatory.

"This is…" Isabella stuttered.

She shook her head back and forth. This couldn't be a coincidence. There is an explanation, she rationalized. Her hands touched the back of her wrists and sure it did feel cold so she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was a ghost. This whole plot reeked of something she would find in a movie.

Time stopping for Isabella was enough of a break that Master Cullen needed to catch up to her but he slowed his pace when he realized that she had paused in front of the very stone he tried to keep her from. Master Cullen slowly approached her side and could hear her muttering incoherently.

"Isabella," He whispered.

Isabella jumped, gasping and then quickly backed away taking a fighting stance.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!"

Master Cullen held up his hands and took a small step back.

"What is this?" She asked pointing to the name. "What's…what is going on here?"

She was shaking and Master Cullen could see tears straining to stay hidden in her eyes.

"Isabella," Master Cullen said her name softly. Not Miss Swan or silly girl, he called her Isabella.

"Are you…are you going to kill me? Chop off my head? Why is this here?" She babbled.

"Chop off your head? Be reasonable. There are dates marked on that grave and unless you are very well preserved for being almost two hundred years old, why would you think that grave is meant for you? Do use your common sense."

Master Cullen knew he had no reason to be frustrated by Isabella's panic but he was not exactly known for his patience.

"Common sense? Common sense?" Isabella raised her voice. "I think common sense went flying out the window the moment I stepped foot into your house. Your little shop of horrors where Lurch answers the door and Mommie Dearest plays in the kitchen. I kept telling myself that I needed to stay for the little girls…that I didn't need common sense. I could make a difference. I could change you and turn you back from the beast and the curse would be broken…"

"What do you know about the curse?"

Master Cullen was intent on letting Isabella continue with her panic hoping it would end soon but his heart stopped when he heard her mention the curse. Isabella's speech was stunted with Master Cullen's interruption.

"There…there is a curse?" She wagered.

"What have you heard?" Master Cullen asked again slowly advancing on her.

Isabella shook her head and took a step back landing right over the top of the Isabella M. Swan grave. She looked down and jumped off the plot and turned on Master Cullen.

"Don't you change the subject. You have a lot of explaining to do. What is this all about and I know you know. You've known since the minute I arrived here. Everything is beginning to make sense. Mrs. Cope, always talking about Swans as if she knew my family. You better start telling me everything or I'm going to…"

"What? What exactly are you going to do?" He snapped slowly advancing.

Isabella felt her blood boiling but she knew he was right. There was nothing she could do to get him to talk. She huffed and turned to march off toward the direction of the town but she didn't make it two steps before Master Cullen reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't! Would you just calm down for a minute?" Master Cullen ran his hand over his face trying to will away the impending headache.

"I will tell you what you want to know but can we please return to the house? You have no idea how dangerous it is out here."

"I don't give a crap about a couple of wolves. To be honest, I imagine they are more hospitable and comforting than your house."

Master Cullen increased his grip on Isabella's arm.

"You have no idea what you say. Look around you, Isabella! Half these graves are filled with the remains of silly people who had no respect for the animals in these parts. The tantrum you want to throw here can be done just as well from the safety of my house."

He pulled her away from the stone with her name etched upon it. They were nearly to the entrance when Isabella pulled her arm free from Master Cullen's grip.

"Would you stop with the manhandling? I am not your child for goodness sakes."

She rubbed her arm where there was still a print of where his hand had been.

"Keep walking. The sooner we get back the better," He hissed.

"I am not going back into your house. I may have been seriously lacking judgement the first few times but my mind is clearing up and the last thing I am going to do is go back in there."

"You always have to be so damn difficult. So damn stubborn."

"Why yes, pot I am black, just like you!"

Master Cullen turned toward the direction of his house. He was looking for patience and needed to look anywhere else but her face. The moment away was what he needed to come up with a solution, if Isabella wanted to not go into the house then he had to find an alternative but eventually she would need to return whether she liked it or not.

"Fine, I will indulge you for now. We'll go to the maze."

Master Cullen knew it was dangerous to be in the maze alone with Isabella Swan. He knew that there were enough places within to keep away any lethal animal but after what happened the last time he was inside, he would need to work extra hard to keep his thoughts from turning dark.

They reached the entrance after a few minutes' walk. Master Cullen paused and turned to make sure that Isabella was still following closely behind. He could see the trepidation in her eyes as she stared up at the Latin greeting above her head. Isabella rubbed her arms and Master Cullen sighed irritably that once again she was out in the cold without a coat.

"Come on. The sooner we speak, the sooner you'll come back to your senses and we can go back inside."

Isabella wasn't so sure that she would ever find an explanation from this man that would warrant going back inside but she wanted answers so she followed willingly. Master Cullen went further in than the last time the two of them were in the maze. There was a perfect place deep within that would hold off the cold the best and Master Cullen believed that if Isabella did try to run again, she would find it very hard to discover the way back on her own.

They had walked for almost ten minutes, taking different turns at every crossroad. As much as Isabella wanted answers she began to feel anxious and confused that she may never find her way out. Master Cullen finally came to a wall covered in ivy. He took two steps to the right and then slowly pushed in a hidden door. He held the door open and looked back to Isabella.

"Ladies first."

Isabella quickly wiped away any sign of fear and puffed out her chest indignantly.

"That's about the first proper thing you've ever said," she replied pushing past him.

She walked in and marveled at the beauty within; a small fountain in the middle and flowers in sporadic patches on the grass. Two intricately carved stone benches rested on the wild grass and even though it was very dark, the moonlight was bright enough to allow Isabella to marvel at the splendor of the hidden garden.

She turned back around and Master Cullen had already entered and closed the hidden door. Isabella looked around and suddenly realized that she had no idea which wall held the door. Every single wall looked exactly identical.

"My daughters believe that they have found every hidden secret to this maze but I know that this is one they have not."

"It's beautiful. You should show them. I imagine that it would be a great place to read during the brighter hours," Isabella commented.

"No. I don't want to share this with them. This…this is for me."

Master Cullen walked toward the bench and sat down sadly appraising the fountain.

"Then why would you want to bring someone like me here…if it's so special."

Master Cullen meant to answer her question but paused thinking better that he not. Instead he thought for a moment before beginning with what she really came here to know.

"Haven has been around for several hundred years. I want to tell you a story. If I may ask one thing of you, please have patience and afford me no interruptions."

Isabella breathed out uneasy and took a seat on the opposite bench.

"Okay," she whispered with a small nod.

Master Cullen stood up from the bench. He walked over toward the fountain and looked into the shallow depths of the water basin.

"Land has always been one of the most prized possessions that people have sought after since the beginning of time. Wars have been fought over land rights, people have died and such is the case for the people in this story. Two families were said to settle and take credit for the founding of Haven. The two families did so at the same exact time. Of course, you could see how that would complicate things. No one would be willing to share even if there was more than enough to go around. So, the two families attempted to stake their claim and it would cause all who settled here a great deal of grief. It was a feud that seemed to never end. Two angry families attempting to harm one another any way they could find. It went on for centuries. Passed on from one generation to the next and forcing the townspeople to take sides. The Cullens, were one of these families."

"No surprise there," Isabella muttered to herself.

Master Cullen snapped back to look at her.

"Sorry." Isabella flushed and tried to apologize.

Master Cullen continued to stare at her until his mouth yielded a small smirk. He walked back toward her and stared down directly into her eyes.

"The Swans, were the other family."

He watched as her jaw dropped slowly and disbelief fell across her face.

"Yes, we were enemies, you and I."

Isabella tried to search through her memories and find any place where this information could be confirmed. Surely her father would have told her that she had family in New York. But, after her grandmother passed, her father never mentioned any other family. Then something occurred to Isabella.

"Were?" She asked.

"Your father and my father came to an understanding and after all those wasted years, they finally put an end to our ancestor's ridiculousness."

"You knew when you hired me that I was a Swan."

"Yes. I knew. I knew and I sought you out."

A chill ran up Isabella's spine.

"Why?" She asked softly. "What do you care if I'm a Swan? Your father and my father put an end to the rivalry. My father left Haven….I guess, so why would you want me back. Without me, you could do what your ancestors never achieved. You could have Haven all to yourself."

"I don't give a damn about Haven. I have everything I could ever want or need….that's unimportant…"He trailed off. "My father respected your father and your father respected my father. So much that they were able to end a war that had lasted since the beginning. I heard your father had passed and you had no one so I did what I knew my father and your father would have wanted. I honored his memory and my father's memory by bringing you here."

"But you don't even like me. You don't have to honor anyone. Whatever obligation you felt the need to fill, you've done your part, so…let me go. Let me return back to reality because this whole place is one flew short of a cuckoo's nest."

Master Cullen was taken aback by her words. Was she really that miserable there? He couldn't understand how living on the streets would be preferable. He was also hurt that she didn't want to stay but she said that he did not like her. That was a fallacy.

"That is not the problem. You have it all wrong." He stood up and started muttering a great many things, many of which, Isabella couldn't understand.

"What do I have all wrong? I don't understand what you are saying, Master Cullen."

Master Cullen stopped in his spot from pacing and looked over to her. It was rare for her to refer to him by that title and he did not like the way it sounded when it came from her mouth. He liked the way Edward sounded when it came from her mouth.

"Don't call me that," He whispered.

Isabella was confused. "It was in your guide…"

"Fuck my guidelines!" He growled. He sat down beside her without thinking. "You really think I don't like you? Why would you think that…I have done nearly everything you have asked…I don't understand what is wrong with you..."

Isabella's eyes widen as she watched her employer go through some sort of meltdown. She began to really think about Master Cullen in a way she had tried to not allow. She looked upon his frustrated face as he spewed words from his mouth that made no sense whatsoever.

"Perhaps this is some kind of Wonderland. Everything here is so backwards," She cut him off from his incoherent ramblings. "The clothes are ancient." She pulled at her long black governess dress. "You speak to me as if we belong in another time. You punish your daughters in a manner consistent with child rearing practices from hundreds of years ago. I don't agree with any of it! I wish you could see what I see when I look at those two darling faces but I think I finally understand the reason you do all of this…put this wall up. You're in pain. Mrs. Cope. Mr. Whitlock. What happened that made you fall into this horrible pain? You said there was a curse," She shook her head, "I don't believe in curses and I think you are too intelligent to believe in them either."

"I don't know what I believe in anymore," He replied softly.

Master Cullen heard every word that came. He had to focus a great deal on what she was saying because her voice was heavenly. It soothed him. How was he to explain himself? It sounded like she needed more from him but he wasn't ready to give up more.

"Edward," She called softly. Isabella pulled his hand into her two small hands and rubbed them gently. "What happened, Edward? You can tell me. I won't judge you. I won't say a word of it to anyone."

She had lulled him. Hypnotized him with just her voice and he felt every defense slowly go down around his heart. He thought about Hope and how he loved her. How could he confide in a stranger, after all wasn't that what Isabella was to him? He had not trusted anyone since Hope with his heart.

Master Cullen's breathing slowed and even though they were surrounded by fresh air, he couldn't concentrate because Isabella's aroma was intoxicating to him. The wall slowly went back up and he turned his hand and took hers instead.

"I can't."

Isabella sighed disappointed but she did not push. She knew that something like this could take a long amount of time before he was able to find the courage to share.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She began to pull her hand out of his while she stood to step away but he held onto her.

"I don't want you to go."

She didn't want to leave.

"Master Cullen." She began, "I can't in good conscience stay when I know a great injustice is occurring. You wanted a governess that is compliant to your way of life and I have proven over and over that I am not the woman for the position. I know that asking a person to change is like asking a tree that is deeply rooted to move two paces to the left but if you truly cared for your daughters, it is my hope that you will never give up on trying to achieve that difficult task."

She placed a gentle hand upon his cheek.

"Good luck, Master Cullen, I sincerely hope that you find what you need in this life."

She was telling him goodbye. The final squeeze of his hand before she would let go, filled his soul with despair. Like the heavens opened and rained down freezing cold droplets, the brief moment her had left his, snapped him out of his hopeless thoughts. He stood up and took a hold of her hand and just as she was about to protest, he pulled her face to his and molded his lips to hers.

Trampling over some daisies and wild flowers, Master Cullen pushed Isabella up against the wall of ivy, never releasing her from his kiss. It was just as amazing as Isabella remember it. His lips. His taste. It drove her wild but in the back of her mind she knew she could not hope for more. She was the reason he stopped last time. She wanted more and in that moment when she went for it, he remembered himself. Was this happening because he was a man in a desert and she his water or did he really want her? Isabella tried to not over think and allow herself some pleasure but her mind wouldn't allow it.

Master Cullen felt the disconnect. He slowed his pace and gently pulled his tongue out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," He apologized pulling back only a fraction from her face but his hands still held her securely to the wall.

Isabella shook her head and breathed out softly.

"Please don't be. I…don't know what you need but it hurts when you apologize, so please don't."

She tried to push him aside, embarrassed that once again he had used her but wasn't on the same page. She knew it was wrong to have feelings for this man. He had every trait that she despised; arrogance, pride, temper, and on top of it all a complete lack of feelings for the people he should love most of all. If she were with him, she would just be another person he would push aside and mistreat. He was everything she should despise but there was something about him that erased the list from her mind.

"Isabella," He tugged at her wrist to stop her from retreating.

She looked back at him and questioned his reasoning.

"What is it, Edward? What exactly do you see when you look at me? I cannot be some physical whim to you. I'm not strong enough for that and I guess I have more respect for myself than to let you use me for whatever it is that you need."

"I don't want you to go," he repeated once more.

"Give me a good reason to stay. I cannot condone how you run your house so as an employee I am useless and as a person, I cannot be something that you use to find physical pleasure and then just disregard."

"I don't want to disregard you. Why can't you hear what I am desperately trying to say," He growled frustrated.

"Because, you're not telling me anything, sir."

"Don't call me sir!" He barked.

She stepped back against the ivy wall at his aggressiveness. Master Cullen instantly berated himself for once again frightening her. His temper was something that he would need to work on. It wasn't something he was used to having to monitor.

"God, what do I have to do? Why are you being so obstinate? What is it that you need from me?" He snapped.

Isabella felt the fear leaving her body and being replaced with courage. She pushed off the wall and narrowed her eyes.

"You haven't told me anything new. You know what I want but apparently I have to spell it out for you. You want me to stay? Then get rid of that hideous ruler. Treat your daughters with even an ounce of respect would be a vast improvement. Hell, maybe even give them an encouraging word every once in a while, I promise, their fragile minds won't allow arrogance to rule them for it. Talk to them! Let them speak at meal times, it's not a crime to hear a child's voice, you know. Sometimes there can be a great many things a person can learn from the mouth of a child and you are not exempt from it. Have patience and allow people to be people. Let me try something out and if it does not work then come and tell me in a respectful manner. I am not trying to fight you or make you feel like less of a man, so please don't try and make me feel like less of a woman."

She paused her tirade and allowed her breathing to slow.

"Is that even possible? Do you think you can manage?"

That was certainly a long list that Master Cullen would need to work on. Could he even begin to try? He wasn't sure. He was stuck in his ways for too long. She would need to have as much patience with him as he with her.

His mouth moved to respond but nothing came from it. He noticed that she made no mention of his feelings for her. Did all she care about was how he ran his house, he wondered. She didn't want to discuss where they stood regarding their two forbidden kisses?

He took too long to answer her as he was going over the kisses in his head. Isabella became irritated and once more, she pushed him aside.

"I see that you cannot."

"WAIT!" Master Cullen snapped. "I can try."

She turned back around and appraised him.

"I can try….but it won't be easy for me. Promise that you'll come back to the house and I will try."

She folder her arms over her chest, shivering at the coldness in the air.

"Okay. Fine," She agreed. She turned back around as if she was looking for the way out but truly she did not want Master Cullen to see the rejection she felt. He never did tell her anything more of his true feelings which told Isabella that she was correct in her assumptions that he saw her as no more than a means to an end.

Master Cullen walked over and pushed open the hidden door and allowed Isabella to step outside it before passing her. He could feel there was something off about her but he was relieved that she agreed to stay so he didn't want to push her. He found his way through the maze without thought and used his mind to dissect their conversation instead. Why was she feeling so put out? He gave her want she wanted and agreed to give a lot more than she gave. It wasn't fair that he give up so much when she didn't give him anything.

They were both back within the house in no time. Silently they climbed the stairs and Isabella was relieved to feel the warmth filling her body. Master Cullen stopped suddenly and Isabella nearly crashed into him.

"What are you two doing up at this hour!" He snapped.

Both Rosalie and Alice still remained outside their father's office door as he had requested. They had stood in the same spot for over an hour waiting without dinner.

Isabella pushed Master Cullen aside.

"You told them to wait. They did what you asked," She reminded.

Master Cullen shook his head in disbelief that he had forgotten all about his demand. His daughters did what they were told and for the first time he felt horrible for it.

"Uh…my apologies. Please go down and tell Mrs. Cope to get you some dinner…and then go to bed."

Isabella gave him a warning look in her eyes. He needed to say more than that if she was going to believe that he would try and change.

"Alice. Rosalie," He called them back. The girls turned back around worried that he would remember their grades and perhaps punish them for it.

"Good job, this week….with your work."

Rosalie and Alice shared a look between them.

"I'm…proud of you. Have a good dinner."

Isabella felt her heart soar with his words of affirmation. Alice and Rosalie stood in their spot not knowing how to respond. The words he had spoken were foreign to them.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"Thank you, father," Rosalie replied in unison.

Isabella waited for the girls to be down a couple of steps before turning on Master Cullen.

"You were amazing! Oh…I am so proud of you and I don't mean to sound condescending. That is not my intention. Thank you! Thank you!"

Isabella turned to head off toward her quarters but Master Cullen stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"This isn't fair, you know. I have to change and give into your demands but you don't have to do anything at all. As a teacher, I would think that you would know a thing or two about fairness, Miss Swan."

Isabella scrunched her forehead. She did not know if he was being serious.

"I came back," she pointed out.

He slowly advanced on her.

"Doesn't seem balanced," he challenged.

Isabella let out an uneasy laugh.

"What…do you want?" She mumbled nervously.

Master Cullen pictured a great many things he wanted. He couldn't take his eyes off her as the rush of blood tinted her cheeks. She would not look at him but he was fine appraising the view as is. He took another step toward her and could feel her shallow breaths.

"I'll be sure to let you know…Miss Swan."

Isabella's eyes snapped back up to his face at his suggestive words but his back was already turned and he left her standing beneath the old wooden clock, wondering just what he had in mind.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your support and am pleased to hear that so many of you have embraced this story. See you next week!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"I'll be sure to let you know…Miss Swan."

Isabella laid in her bed with her eyes focused on the underside to her impressive canopy bed. Master Cullen's words had kept her from finding sleep as she tried to interpret his meaning. He sounded like he already knew exactly what he wanted from her and yet, what could it possibly be for him to not just share immediately?

She worried that a riddle like this would keep her up the rest of the night. It was a good thing that the next day was Sunday and another day off from her teaching duties. Eventually Isabella's eyes were too heavy to fight and sleep came quickly.

Master Cullen was only a few rooms away but he wasn't wrestling with the idea of sleep. He remained in his grand armchair staring out over the maze with an aged Brandy in his hand. He too replayed one moment over and over in his head but the moment he had decided to focus on was the kiss. He licked his lips tasting the rich alcohol and poured himself another.

Isabella Swan.

Daughter to his family's once adversary and now he felt himself overcome with feelings. Master Cullen wanted to blame the tonic in his hands for his clouded judgement but he knew deep down that his next actions were done on his own volition. He found himself outside the young governess's bedroom door and within a thoughtless moment, he was inside her room while she lay sleeping in her bed.

Master Cullen slowly walked toward the bed, treading so lightly that even the floor boards didn't protest under his weight and give him away. The moon light lit his path and soon he was at the side Isabella's bed. His mind fought him trying to remain objective. This was wrong. He shouldn't be here but those negative thoughts wouldn't stop him.

The bed sagged marginally under his weight when he sat down beside Isabella's still body. A gentle hand reached out to brush aside a few forgotten locks and paused on her cheek. A deep breath in should have caused Master Cullen alarm but instead he sat still waiting for it to pass.

Isabella moaned softly and her forehead wrinkled slightly before she mumbled out a word that would cause Master Cullen's heart to stop.

"Edward."

Master Cullen waited to see if her beautiful eyes would open but they did not.

"Isabella," He responded softly.

She did not reply.

"I am here, Isabella." He leaned down so that his lips were nearly touching her ear and whispered, "What is it you want? I can give you everything."

Isabella moaned once more but this time it was more pronounced. Her body began to squirm under the covers and Master Cullen imagined the mysteries he could find underneath those sheets.

"What do you need my Isabella? What do you desire?"

"Yes….more," She mumbled. "More."

"There will be more. There will be so much more but we need to be patient."

It was a miracle that he wasn't caught but before he was to leave Isabella, Master Cullen would take another advantage and steal one more kiss. What was this girl doing to him? There were several factors he was not willing to admit to but he knew deep down how she was more important to him than anyone who came before.

The door closed behind him and Isabella instantly snapped out of her dark dream. She look around the room wondering what she had heard but then dismissed her notions believing that the dream was what had awaken her. Isabella ran her hands over her face and felt thoroughly embarrassed of the fantasy that had taken place. It was completely inappropriate to think of her employer in such a manner.

"But he kissed me first!" She grumbled.

No, in fact he was always the instigator of the inappropriateness, she thought. The fantasies that had been put into her head were the result of him and him alone. But then she began to think harder and Isabella knew that she wasn't completely faultless. She wanted those kisses and the dampness from between her legs told her she was desperate for more.

It was just passed three in the morning when Isabella finally settled back down. After a half hour of berating herself and deciding that she needed to be the one to put an end to Master Cullen's inappropriate relationship, sleep came once more.

Like the previous Sunday, Isabella once again did not make it down to for breakfast. Instead, she spent the better part of her morning rehearsing a speech she planned to give Master Cullen. Isabella lay in bed and went over her wording. She didn't want to offend him but she needed to make it clear once more that she was only there for the position he hired her to fulfill.

Her head felt cloudy and she began to blame her mind's fogginess on the house. She had not been in contact with anyone except for the occupants of the house and Sheriff Black since she had arrived. It was time that she explored the town, for any human contact was surly more desirable than what she had been exposed to thus far. Maybe if she spent her day in town, she would be able to see reason and have answers.

The only problem with her little plan was that Master Cullen seemed to find a way to keep her at the house. She would try walking but the ten miles did seem daunting and what would be the point if he just planned on having her arrested or stopping her like he had done many times before.

Isabella knew she needed to gather up the courage and seek out Master Cullen to persuade him into letting her go for the day. Maybe he would direct Mr. Whitlock to see her to town. Deciding to leave the inappropriate workplace conversation for later, Isabella began to prepare her argument for visiting the town. She prepared every counter argument while she showered and got ready for the day.

Before the tall clock would strike at noon, Isabella found herself outside Master Cullen's study's door. She knocked hard just twice and waited for an invitation for entrance but one did not come. After a minutes time, she once again tried to knock but this time she opened the door slowly.

"Master Cullen," She said peeking around the door.

"I asked you not to call me that." His voice caused her to jump.

He wasn't inside the study, but somehow he had magically appeared directly behind her.

"What did you…where…why aren't you in your study?" She questioned harshly, embarrassed that he had made her look a fool.

"It's Sunday. God's day. You expect me to work on God's day?" He teased.

"You worked last Sunday," She wagered.

"True. Have you always been so observant of my actions?"

Isabella narrowed her eyes and thought of a response.

"I needed to ask you a question." She decided it would probably be best to not engage in anymore more banter than needed. She was well aware of his charms and did not want to lose her nerve that she had worked up for the better part of her morning.

Master Cullen walked around her and pulled his study's door closed pointedly. He did want her to feel welcomed to just enter any room without permission. The hypocrisy was not lost on him but he didn't care.

"Miss Swan, please wait for an invitation next time. If I was in the middle of something private, I would not appreciate being barged in on."

Something private? She wondered. What exactly was he afraid of her seeing?

"Sure," She dismissed, "Anyway, as I was saying I have a question…."

"So you have said but you have yet to ask it," He cut her off.

Isabella was quickly becoming frustrated with his demeanor. How was it that she could be so incredibly attracted to this man one moment and completely turned off the next?

"I would like to go into town today. I was wondering if maybe I could be dropped off. In the past you have expressed your distaste in me walking that distance with…wolves and whatever other wildlife that could cause me peril so…."

She couldn't hold back a disbelieving eye roll. Isabella had yet to see any wild animals or hear of them. She thought that Master Cullen was a tad high strung for no reason when it came to the local wildlife.

"This isn't a joke, Miss Swan. You may choose to dismiss my concerns but at the very least be vigilant for it would bring me no pleasure the moment I was able to say, I told you so."

Isabella sighed and tried to not look affected by his words. He was reprimanding her once more in his tone and she hated feeling like an errant child.

"Master Cullen."

"Edward. I thought we agreed on Edward."

Ever since he heard his name coming from her mouth, he didn't want to hear himself referred to as anything other.

"And I asked you to call me Bella but you never respected my request." She raised a challenging eyebrow.

"True. However since I am your employer and you are merely my employee, tradition serves that I determine the rules to abide by. If I ask you to call me Edward, you should do as I ask."

"Then I suggest you submit your request in writing to change the guidelines _you_ set forth. You never know, us lowly employees may not fully understand what is being asked of us and we wouldn't want to upset our supreme leader in any manner."

Now she was beginning to feel the boiling blood run through her veins. At the moment, it was clear that this Master Cullen was the one she detested. Master Cullen on the other hand was never more turned on when he could feel the challenge and irritation in every word Isabella spoke.

"For now how about you do as I ask and call me Edward. In return I will call you Miss Swan during business hours and Isabella in private."

Isabella sighed in frustration. "Fine, whatever. I guess it's better than nothing."

Master Cullen took a small step forward. "You don't like Isabella?"

Isabella tried to hold her stance but it was difficult. His voice was soft and sensual and when he stepped forward, she was overwhelmed from the scent that wafted from his body. Her mind was clouded but suddenly a memory from this morning popped up into her head and she remembered the speech she was to give him on inappropriate actions in the workplace.

Isabella took a sobering step back and the haze diminished quickly from her eyes.

"Master Cullen."

"Edward," he corrected.

"Master Cullen," she stated louder. "We have to talk."

"I thought we were talking," he couldn't hold back a smirk.

"No. I mean…yes, but we need to talk about something else." Isabella tried but every minute she would find herself challenged and losing.

"You want to go to town," Master Cullen stated flatly.

"No. I mean yes, I do want to go to town but I think we should talk about something else first."

Isabella berated herself. This morning when she had rehearsed what she was going to say, the conversation went a lot differently.

"Of course, what would you like to talk about now? We could discuss the Christian Crusades or the evolution of man and the growth in abilities with the help of technology. There's philosophy…."

"I am not amused," Isabella snapped irritated.

Master Cullen stole a step forward causing Isabella to back up nearly touching his study door.

"You're upset with me." He moved forward and was inches from her ear, "What is it you want? What do you desire?"

Her eyes closed as if he had put her into some kind of trance. She had a thought that it was almost like the dream she had last night but would she answer him now the way she had last night in her dream. Yes, she wanted it. She wanted him to take her properly. Not just more feverish kissing, she wanted more. She wanted to feel his touch fulfill every single need her body could request.

The tall clock on the top of the stairs began to toll announcing twelve o'clock and like a snap of a hypnotist's fingers, Isabella woke up from her silly fantasy.

"Master Cullen! This is what we need to talk about." She put out a warning finger and began to advance on him. "This! This isn't proper. What we have done in the past is not proper especially for two people in our position. You are my employer. My boss. I am not the type of girl who gets…freaky with her boss. I would appreciate in the future if you would remember the roles we must play. I don't want any inappropriate advances from you…anymore."

The words she said would have been powerful if she had managed to say them with conviction. Master Cullen however did not hear a warning to stay away; he heard a girl who was very much undecided and knew not what she truly wanted.

Master Cullen looked around for a quick second before determining that they wouldn't be caught. In one swift movement, he caught Isabella's wrist and pushed the door to his study open, pulling her quickly inside before shutting the door again.

"Master…" Isabella was about to protest loudly but she wasn't able to finish her thought. Master Cullen pushed her harshly up against the back of the door and cut off any further protests with his lips. His body meshed with hers and only for a few seconds more did Isabella attempt to object before giving in completely.

This time Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go even if he attempted to stop her but Master Cullen wasn't planning on stopping this time. He wanted her to know that her desires were equal to his own. His hands began to roam over her body beginning at the top. He didn't play with her breasts as much as Isabella would have liked, he only lingered for a moment to check that her nipples had indeed harden underneath the ugly sweater she had chosen to wear. His hands continued next toward her hips and he released her lips and set a course for her neck. He wanted to hear her moans expressed when his fingers managed the journey down between her legs.

Her center was hot but he was not given the delight to feel her wetness as she had chosen to wear mannish pants. Even though his finger was not able to go further he did manage to find where her pleasure button was so he began to toy with her.

"You say you don't like to wear dresses. You think they are outdated but imagine what my fingers could do to you if you had been wearing one today."

Isabella let out an embarrassing moan. Her head fell back to collide with the door as Master Cullen continued to slide his fingers along the crease of her vagina lips that strained through the fabric.

"You're my employee, Isabella. Isn't that right? I'm your boss? Are you sure you don't want me to be inappropriate with you?" He pushed her a little harder and she yelped. She could feel her sensitive spot pulsating and she imagined how fast she would cum if he could slide just one finger inside her.

"Please," She whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"You want me to please you?" He asked and she quickly nodded her head. His lips moved in closer to her ear as he kept one hand firmly between her legs. "Then you have to please me first."

He quickened the pace of his fingers knowing how close she was to coming undone.

"We are going into town today and you will wear what I buy for you. I know what you're feeling right now. You want to finish, don't you, Isabella?"

She was so close and she began to try to push herself down on his hand but the moment she did, Master Cullen removed his hand and completely stopped. He placed his hand on the other side of her head and caged her between his arms. Isabella, found herself panting and severely disappointed to the near point of tears.

"When you are dressed properly then I will finish you."

Master Cullen pushed of the door allowing Isabella her freedom back.

"You didn't have breakfast so we will have lunch and then leave for town."

Isabella felt utterly confused. What had just happened? How had she not completed the task that she had come here to do? She began to walk toward her quarters after exiting the study but Master Cullen's hand reached out to stop her.

"The dining room is down the stairs, Isabella."

"I need…to…have a moment." She searched out her words carefully but what she had intended was at the very least a change of underwear.

"It's almost ten past. Mrs. Cope will think we are not eating and discard our food. We should go."

Master Cullen knew exactly what Isabella wanted to do but he liked the idea of her sitting across from him at his table in the soil that he created. He let go of her arm but allowed her to go first insuring that she make it to their destination. But before they reached the door to the dining room, Master Cullen pulled her back once more and this time she had the good sense to protest.

"What now?" She snapped.

Master Cullen took his hands and smoothed out her hair as best as he could. He finished off with running his finger over her lips to wipe away any mistake her lipstick had made from their adventures.

"Didn't think you would want to give Mrs. Cope more of fright then you already will with those…clothes."

Isabella rolled her eyes once more at the mockery of her wardrobe. It wasn't that bad and in fact, anywhere else, she would be found completely acceptable in any place for that matter. She turned and entered the dining room with Master Cullen right behind her.

Alice and Rosalie were in the middle of their salads when the disruption occurred. Both their heads snapped to see their governess and father come in. It truly was a bizarre sight. For one, lunch was well underway and no one ever came late to meals unless you wanted to hear about it or be punished. Secondly, the girls never had lunch with their father. Lunch and breakfast was always served in their father's study unless he was away.

"Ladies," Master Cullen addressed them before pulling out Isabella's chair.

Isabella felt a rush to her cheeks and she eyed the young daughters wondering if they noticed the gesture. It was clear that they had.

"Mrs. Cope!" Master Cullen called.

At once, Mrs. Cope came bustling in from the kitchen and stopped in her spot because she too didn't know what to make of the scene before her eyes.

"My apologies for our tardiness. Miss Swan and I had some business to attend to. Please serve us."

Mrs. Cope looked over to Isabella and eyed her suspiciously. Isabella looked down and focused on the silver setting at her place hoping to not be found out.

"Absolutely, Master Cullen. Right away."

Mrs. Cope returned to the kitchen to scrounge up the proper portions. Rosalie and Alice returned to their salads keeping their eyes focused on their plates as usual.

"Ladies," Master Cullen called their attention. "I have recently been made aware that perhaps it would benefit your education if we were to allow conversation at the dining table. If you should find a topic worthy of merit then please feel free to express your opinion. That is all."

Isabella was happy that he had complied with one of her requests however she didn't feel he presented the opportunity well. Alice and Rosalie took their father's words to mean that they were allowed to talk but only if it was needed.

Mrs. Cope had entered at the end of the master's speech and nearly dropped the contents in her arms. Things were not right. First, the master attends lunch and then he changes the meal time policy? Mrs. Cope couldn't help but turn her head and narrow her eyes at the sure culprit behind these new changes. The Swan girl had been here only a handful of days and already she managed to turn the master's head with her wicked ways, Mrs. Cope thought.

"So…girls…what do you have planned for today? Anything fun or exciting?" Isabella tried to find a way to engage in the new talking policy but both Rosalie and Alice were unsure if they should answer. Her question did not seem to merit worthiness in their father's eyes.

"My sister and I wished to visit the maze today," Rosalie cautiously answered.

It had been a long time since she was able to play with her sister. Usually Alice was confined to her bedroom on Sunday's due to a dismal performance on Saturday night's assessment. But today, they were finally able to go out together to explore.

Isabella briefly thought of her ventures in the maze and felt her cheeks begin to warm. Mrs. Cope didn't miss that either as she plopped down a serving of salad.

"That sounds lovely."

Isabella focused on her salad and waited for inspiration to come again for her next topic.

"Mrs. Cope, you can bring the main and then be done," Master Cullen requested.

Mrs. Cope was surprised at the early dismissal but she went back to the kitchen to collect the hearty stew she had prepared. She came back in and cleared the salad plates from everyone's places and then followed it up by bringing the bowls for the stew along with the bread. She made sure every person had just one piece before returning to the kitchen to gather the stew.

Just as Mrs. Cope was finishing up pouring the contents in Alice's bowl, Master Cullen spoke once more.

"Mrs. Cope, thank you and in addition, Isabella and I will not be attending dinner this evening so please be sure to make only enough needed. That is all."

He called her Isabella! No one in the room missed that even though Master Cullen was not aware of his phrasing. Mrs. Cope hurried back to the kitchen and dropped the pot of stew down in the sink. She could feel the anger rising up inside as she couldn't believe the ridiculousness her master had acted on. Surely this was nothing more than a fling. The master was lonely and needed a bed warmer so he sought out the easiest willing participant he had access to. Mrs. Cope kept telling herself this over and over until her blood pressure began to decrease.

Master Cullen went on with eating his stew and Isabella could not begin to find a topic that would be enough to take her mind off the peculiar lunch she was having. Thankfully, the meal only lasted a few minutes more before Master Cullen was to dismiss his daughters.

"We will be in town the rest of the day. Please refer to Mr. Whitlock and Mrs. Cope if you should need anything. I expect you both to be on your best behavior, correct?"

"Yes, father." The daughters both replied in unison.

"Isabella." Master Cullen held out a hand telling her to lead the way.

Isabella stood up from her spot and wished the girls a good day.

"I should probably change before we leave," Isabella said.

"There's no reason to. You'll be in new clothes in no time. It will be our first stop as I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself when you greet the town for the first time officially."

He left no room for argument and once again held out his hand indicating her to go. Isabella was most curious of this town and their residents. If it was true and her father really did live here once, did he too prescribe to this outdated way of life?

Isabella should be offended and turned off by a person dictating that her attire was unsuitable and making her change but she remembered the words that Master Cullen had whispered in her ear and could not help but go along with the plan for the day. It was a conundrum. On one hand she should have more respect for herself and tell Master Cullen where he could shove those fingers and yet on the other hand, she knew exactly where she wanted Master Cullen to shove those fingers and therefore she had no choice but to agree with Mrs. Cope. She may not have known exactly what Mrs. Cope was thinking but she could read her face well enough. Isabella Swan was turning into a wicked, wicked girl.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would especially like to thank whomever nominated this story for the Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards. The Governess has been nominated for Favorite Undiscovered Fanfic and Favorite Work in Progress. If you would like to vote, type into a search engine, Fanatics Fanfics Awards and it will pop up. Once again thank you soo much for your continued support!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

There were many places in the Cullen Estate that Isabella had yet to experience. She was given the impression early on that any effort to see what was behind the many closed doors would be met with consternation. The one door that would have made her curious if she had happened upon it before today was located in a part of the house that she had not entered before.

On the panel to the left of the mystery door where Master Cullen ended his tour was a small keypad. Master Cullen opened the keypad and quickly tapped in a code that Isabella was not able to catch to store for later use. The dark wooden door buzzed and as Master Cullen pushed the handle to open. The room instantly lit up with the many fluorescence overhead.

Isabella's mouth slightly dropped open as Master Cullen let her pass to gaze upon his most prized possession. The long room held over ten different cars, some of which Isabella recognized and many she did not. She turned back to find Master Cullen still standing in his same place, watching her.

"And here I thought we would be taking a horse and buggy to town," she quipped.

"Not everything about me is old."

Isabella pursed her lips thinking of a response.

"To be honest, it's nice to know that there is something in this house that will make me feel like I wasn't dropped off by a time machine."

Master Cullen smiled to himself and muttered, "Just you wait."

"What?" Isabella wasn't able to catch his words. She had been so captivated by the shiny overpriced pieces in front of her to pay close enough attention.

"Which one shall we take?" Master Cullen asked.

Isabella furrowed her brow and cringed slightly.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about cars and which one would be sensible for a short ride. I mean…I imagine a good old Honda would do just the trick but you seem to be out of sensible cars."

Master Cullen walked closer to where she stood in the middle of his garage.

"These cars are sensible. They serve the same purpose as your Honda but manage to make the ride more enjoyable and comfortable. But, this isn't a trick question or another opportunity for you to diminish the way I choose to live. They all have the same purpose. This is about which one calls to you? Believe me, your choice holds great weight with me. It will tell me more about you then you could imagine."

Once again, Isabella was confused. She looked around at the cars and couldn't imagine what her choice could possibly tell him. She had no idea the importance of each car and could not understand how her choice could make a difference. It would be no better of a decision than if she tossed all the vehicles into a black bag and chose blindly.

Isabella turned from Master Cullen and proceeded to walk down the line to see what possibilities were before her. If Master Cullen really believed that her choice would be some kind of insight into her soul, then she really did need to choice wisely.

At the end of the line was a bright yellow monstrosity of a car. It looked the most out of place of them all. Beside the sleek and stuffy Richie Rich cars, this particular vehicle looked like something one would use to go off-roading in.

"This one," Isabella said with a soft point of her finger.

She couldn't wait to see Master Cullen climbing into the Goliath machine dressed in his sharp suit. The thought nearly made her laugh.

"I knew you would choose that one," Master Cullen replied arrogantly.

"Because you know me so well?" She challenged.

"I do."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Just because you have a creeper folder on me doesn't mean you know me. You may know my bank account numbers and marks I received in grade school but you don't know the first thing about me."

"And yet I do." Master Cullen opened his hand to reveal a key. "I chose this key the minute we entered the room. I asked you to pick a car before you had a chance to really appraise your options. If I press the button on this remote and the _Defender_ lights up, it will mean that I am right. Would you care to do the honors?"

He held out the key for her to take. Isabella sighed and took it from him. She was irritated because if the damn key did work on the big yellow monstrosity, it would mean that he did know her better than she thought and secondly, she would be wrong. Isabella hated being wrong.

She pushed the button and the yellow monstrosity lit up.

Master Cullen walked past and snatched the key from her hand. "I have to say, the color you turn when you're wrong is…most becoming."

Isabella felt her hands turn into tiny fists as she imagined violent scenarios in her head to wipe the arrogant smirk from off her master's face. She glowered at Master Cullen as she watched him hit the button once more before turning to the car just to the left of the bright yellow monstrosity.

"I thought you said we would take whatever car I chose?"

"I never said that. I asked you a hypothetical question and you answered. I can't be seen in town with this. The Defender was made for off-roading and should be used for such. This car is much more suitable for our journey today."

Isabella walked over to where he had the door held open for her, but before she slid into the seat she gave Master Cullen a challenging look and replied, "You know, your choice tells me a great deal about you as well."

"Really Miss Swan and what makes you think that?"

Isabella smiled knowingly.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, Master Cullen."

He bristled at the use of that name and she knew it would irritate him almost as much as his antics irritated her. Master Cullen took a deep breath before closing the door and heading to the driver's side. He slid in causing the leather seats to crinkle under his weight.

"You first," He said.

Isabella looked around once more at the long line of cars before fleshing out her reasoning.

"Every car in here is ridiculously overpriced and extravagant. No one should need so many high priced cars when the house only holds two drivers. I doubt you would let Mrs. Cope take a spin…or I for that matter. You line your cars up in the order of either expense or how much you favor them, mainly because you figure that the farther they are from the garage door the less dirt or pollution they will be exposed to. Hence the reason you place the off-roading vehicle way up front. You wouldn't choose to take one of the fancy sports cars on an outing such as this because, I doubt you will get up to any miles per hour that would be sufficient for something like that. You wouldn't choose the Rolls Royce because that car is something a servant would drive and you are no servant. Which is why you would choose the Bentley. It's sensible and yet still eludes the perception you want to maintain to these townsfolk who you believe are under you and lastly, Bentley was a car that Bruce Wayne was famous for driving when he wasn't Batman and you are definitely more of a Bruce than a Batman."

Master Cullen kept his eyes on the road. Isabella could see the twinge of his eye which told her she was right, well in some part she was right. However, Master Cullen quickly comprised a rebuttal to shoot down her suspicions.

"Or…perhaps this is the car you drive the most when you run errands or go to work, hence the reason it would be closest to the door," Isabella teased.

Once again, Isabella was right even if she was being haughty.

"More the second than the first. Your observations would scare me if there were any merit to them," Master Cullen lied.

"Sure," Isabella replied self-righteously. "And your observations? How exactly did you guess correctly the car I would choose?"

The graveyard passed by them as they headed further into town. Isabella may have had some follow up questions to the discovery she made the night she was in the graveyard but her mind was busy with their current topic. Something Master Cullen took advantage of.

"You chose the car most out of place. You probably believed that the car you selected was the most inexpensive because you wanted to make a point that you disapprove of flashy things but you would be wrong. The Defender costs much more than the Audi. You chose the one you identified with the most because like the Defender, you too feel out of place. Not just here, no, you have always felt out of place. It tells me that you think very little about yourself. You put on this brave and challenging face but deep down, you're scared."

It was Isabella's turn to sit in her seat staring forward with the crease in her eye giving away her truth. She tried to tell herself that he was wrong but she knew deep down that he was correct in his assessment. She did feel out of place and it wasn't just in Haven either. It was something that Isabella struggled with her whole life.

It was a good thing that their journey would be quick. Isabella did not want to be left to her dark thoughts for too long. Master Cullen could see how his words affected her and he wasn't apologetic for it either. He believed it was high time she face some of her own demons rather than going around and pointing out his at every turn.

Master Cullen drove directly toward the main road and Isabella snapped out of her musings. The first thing she noticed was that there were no stop lights. Stores lined the road and she began to see the people for the first time. Her mouth dropped to free a gasp as she watched men and women bustling by. The men mostly wore suits and the women were dressed in long dresses with nothing reveling. If the dress was shorter, then it was accompanied with stockings.

"Okay," Isabella started to say something but stopped short to gather her thoughts once more. "Okay…okay…"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"So…you…are all Amish or Mennonite. It makes sense…I mean it makes sense now. I don't really understand why you have these cars because I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to practice any kind of idolatry and your cars would be considered as such."

Isabella babbled on and on trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"We're not religious. Well…at least I'm not religious. Some of the people in town frequent the local church but they aren't like this because of some religious affliction."

"Then you're under some kind of dome. Like that television show. You have no contact to the outside world and the people here are unable to leave…"

"Television show?" He mocked.

"Yeah…it's this box like object that projects various dramedy's or current events. People like to gather around it at certain times of day to be entertained by the moving pictures inside."

"You're not funny," Master Cullen glowered at her before turning in to a parking spot.

"I wasn't being funny. Look around. There is definitely nothing funny about this. These people have been drinking the Kool Aid for far too long. I don't know why they do this but thank god my father had the good sense to leave."

Master Cullen became enraged by her words. He reached out and grabbed her chin forcefully and turned her head to face him.

"That's enough! Your father was beloved by many people in this town and if he were alive it would kill him to hear his daughter treat his friends with disrespect because they didn't adopt what she so arrogantly believes is the right way of life. If we enter this shop and you say one negative or ignorant comment, I swear I will have no problem bringing you home and tanning your hide in a manner your father obviously dismissed in your upbringing."

He let go of his firm grip on her chin and Isabella felt her heart race. She knew she should feel anger at his threats but mostly she felt herself begin to tear up at the reprimand. Master Cullen was already out his door giving Isabella a moment to compose herself.

Slowly she opened her door and stepped out of the car trying to avoid Master Cullen's threatening glare. She met him in front of the car and walked a pace behind as he strode up to enter the dress shop. The bell rang on the door and Isabella let out a weary breath looking around at the odd clothing. She couldn't believe what she was allowing herself to be made up in. Each of these dresses looked like they belonged to the wardrobe department of _Little House on the Prairie_.

"Oh my god," Isabella whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Master Cullen snapped.

"Nothing," She replied with a quick shake of her head.

Thankfully an older woman saved her from anymore interaction with the master as she rushed out in a long gingham dress with lace on the trim.

"Mr. Cullen! What a surprise. What brings you to my shop today? Do your daughters need more clothes?"

"Not today, Mrs. Morton. I'm here to help my new governess find appropriate clothes. As you can see she has nothing proper," he replied with the wave of his hand in Isabella's direction.

Mrs. Morton looked over at Isabella and smiled warmly.

"Isabella. Isabella Swan, my dear it is so lovely to meet you. I knew your father well and he was a dear man. What a honor that we should finally meet." She walked over and embraced Isabella's hands in awe.

Isabella didn't know exactly what to say. Since her father never mentioned that he hailed from this backwards town, it seemed odd to answer with a pleasant response however; Master Cullen's warning reminded her to be smart with her words so instead she gave Mrs. Morton a small shrug and smile in response.

"You poor dear…just look at you. You must feel so out of place. But don't worry, I will help you there. Just you wait, when I'm done with you, you will feel right at home here in Haven."

And she was never heard from again, Isabella thought darkly.

Mrs. Morton rushed Isabella off into the fitting room where she measured every inch of her. It was an odd affair since she was asked to strip down to her undergarments. When Mrs. Morton saw the underwear Isabella had been wearing she grasped her hand and told Isabella not to worry, she would be sure to help her find suitable under garments as well.

Once her measurements were taken, Isabella was shown a smaller room to wait in until Mrs. Morton came back with some dresses for her to try. Isabella stared at her body in the mirror wondering what was so off-putting about the underwear she had worn. It was cotton white and in many circles considered prudish but of course when it came to Haven, it was probably the mark of a harlot.

Isabella could hear the soft conversation between Mrs. Morton and Master Cullen while she waited.

"That poor dear. We heard all about her desolate situation. I tell you, Mr. Cullen when I heard what you did for that girl, it warmed my heart that you would go out of your way to see that a Swan be treated with so much respect. Charles would have been proud."

Isabella's eyes narrowed. Desolate situation? She wasn't in that desperate of a situation when she was in Washington. In fact, Isabella believed that her situation now was more desolate than anything else.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morton. I know you side with the Swans but my father and I truly did want to put an end at the feuding. We want what's best for the town and I have nothing but respect for Charles Swan so it would seem fitting that I care for his daughter any way I can."

Master Cullen slightly berated himself when dirty thoughts entered his mind on just how he planned to care for the girl. He watched as Mrs. Morton walked around and grabbed different dresses and he couldn't help but hand her a few of his choices as well. He knew what colors he would most like to see against that snowy skin of his Isabella.

Mrs. Morton came back in and began to help Isabella into the first set of dresses. The only positive thing Isabella could think was that the dresses fit her properly unlike her uniform. Mrs. Morton asked what she thought after helping her slip into the first dress and as Isabella looked at herself in the mirror, she felt shame. This was going against everything she believed in. Her face turned red and her eyes began to water. How had she thought this would be a good idea? She was trading in her dignity for what? For the dark deeds that Master Cullen would treat her with?

"Good heavens, dear. What ever is the matter?" Mrs. Morton didn't miss the tears. "There's no need to cry, Miss Swan."

Master Cullen, who had been standing outside the dressing room became irritated at hearing Mrs. Morton's words. What would Isabella have to cry about?

"Mrs. Morton. Is Isabella dressed?"

Mrs. Morton looked at Isabella through the mirror.

"Yes, sir. She is decent."

Master Cullen pulled back the heavy velvet drape and walked in to see Isabella standing in the blue dress he had picked out.

"You have a customer and I need a moment alone with my charge," He dictated.

Mrs. Morton looked between the two before seeing her way out. Master Cullen made sure that the curtain was closed shut before he continued. Isabella looked down toward the corner of the room not wanting to see the look on her master's face.

Master Cullen walked up and placed an arm around Isabella's small frame. Slowly he began to rub the palm of his hand up and down her midsection while she tried to not be affected by his touch.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Isabella didn't know how to reply. How was she to tell this man how angry she felt? How this stupid dress made her feel ashamed. What would be the penalty for speaking her mind, she wondered.

"It's a beautiful dress, don't you think? You look beautiful in it."

"I don't look like myself," She boldly replied.

"I disagree. I think you look lovely. You were lovely before even with those mannish pants doing nothing for you but now, Isabella, you look divine."

"Is…this place like Stepford?" She began shaking her head knowing that what was going to come out of her mouth next may cause Master Cullen to become frightfully upset. "My new theory. The women are turned into robots by their husbands and forced to dress like this and act a certain way. Are you trying to turn me into a robot?"

"This isn't a movie or some television show. The people in Haven act on their own accord and just because it is different, does not mean it should frighten you. You're so naive, Isabella. You think that you have experienced life because you went to a diverse college but you don't know the first thing about the world. You think that everyone here closes themselves off from the world and how horrible that must be but you're not assuming the right things about the town. Maybe if you allowed your mind to be open, you would find the answers to the questions you're not asking."

He had told her too much and he knew it from the narrowing of her eyes. It was not the best idea to supply her with too much information before she was ready to hear it so he needed to distract her. Slowly his hand traveled down passed her stomach.

"Let's see if there is something you can find to like about this dress."

Slowly he pulled the dress up and Isabella should have been aware of what he was doing but she was more focused on the newest puzzle piece he had just presented. She began to compile a list a follow-up questions but the questions instantly vanished from her mind the moment his hand dipped into the band of her white cotton panties.

Isabella was startled at her own gasp the moment he began to fiddle with her clit. She could feel Master Cullen begin to slide his finger up and down her slit to spread her wetness around. Isabella bit down on her lip and tried to remind herself that this was not right. He shouldn't get to control her like this. Treat her badly but make it right by pleasuring her.

"No," She groaned her protest.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked gruffly in her ear before plunging a finger inside her.

Isabella yelped loudly.

"Quiet! Or I won't allow you to finish again." He snapped.

Isabella shut her eyes tightly and felt her head fall back to lean against his chest while he continued to pump his finger in and out. She hated herself for opening her legs wider so he could gain better access but any more protests were far off from the horizon.

"Open your eyes." He commanded softly. "I want you to watch my fingers fuck you. Watch or I won't let you finish."

Isabella slowly opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see his hand as it played with her sensitive center. She could feel her body begin to react in different ways. The hair on her arms rose up. Her nipples hardened under the confines of her bra. The visual of watching as he pleasured her was something foreign. Her past sexual endeavors were usually normal to the point of boring but this was something completely different. She managed a glance up when she felt Master Cullen's lips on her neck. He was so in tune with her that he felt her disobeying him and looked up to meet her eyes.

"You want me in you, don't you?"

She didn't try to resist the gentle nod her head had submitted to.

"What a shame," He said. "Until you can learn to follow orders, I will never give you that satisfaction. Eyes back down on my hand."

His tone left no room for augment. Isabella's eyes instantly went back to watching his hand and the stokes he was giving her. His pace quickened and she had to bite down harder on her lip to stop any sound from coming out of her mouth.

"Think about how great we could be. Imagine that! You're going to cum all over my fingers and feel amazing but you have no idea how amazing you will feel when you cum all over my cock."

Her breathes were quick and short. She knew it wouldn't be long.

"See how lovely this dress is. You don't think I know you but I do, my lovely. I can read your body better than you can." He paused sensing how close she was. "When you cum, say thank you, Isabella."

He thrust two of his fingers up deep inside her and pressed down on her clit with his thumb. Her head snapped to the side as she tried to muffle her sounds into the shoulder of her dress. Her body went rigid as it rode out the high. Master Cullen kept his fingers in place until he was sure she was finished. Slowly he slide his fingers out and dropped the dress back into place.

"I'm waiting," He stood looking over her shoulder into the mirror at her eyes.

She watched as her skin flushed. She gulped pathetically and let out a soft breath.

"Thank you."

* * *

**AN: **A whole lot of thank you's to mention! First I would like to thank Ipsita Chaudhuri and Jennifer Jennings for their pimping and amazing work on the banners they created for this story. I will be using them both to help promote on Facebook. Once again you can add me if you like on Facebook, I am under the name Ashley Victoria and the link is on my summery page.

I wanted to thank Mariah Hajile for promoting this story on her website The Lemonade Stand. I am honored.

I truly appreciate all the kind things the readers have said about this story and their continued interest. I know that the story is getting a little more lemony and I have to blame my prego hormones for that. I promise to not let it get in the way of plot! I hope you enjoyed the update and will continue onward.

Disclaimer: The story is mine, characters are Stephanie Meyer's.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Mrs. Morton was still attending to her customer when Master Cullen exited from the dressing room. She thought it was odd that young Isabella Swan would need council from Mr. Cullen for a simple dress fitting but even though her feelings were still questionable when it came to the Cullens, Mrs. Morton told herself a lie to cease her mind from running away with itself. Mr. Cullen, after all was a gentleman and he would never take advantage of the young Swan girl.

"I will be right with Isabella, sir," She called out.

Master Cullen who was deep in his own thoughts nearly missed the interaction.

"Uh…that's fine. Carry on."

He walked toward the shop door and stepped outside. Master Cullen needed to clear his head. Once again, something happened and he was not entirely sure if what had conspired in the dressing room between Isabella and himself was the right thing. She had bothered him all morning, he told himself to justify the force he used. Isabella needed to understand how to follow rules and take direction without question.

Master Cullen placed his fist toward his mouth while he continued to ponder his actions. He knew deep down that he shouldn't have spoken to her in such a manner. He was confused. What was she to him? Where was this going to go? Did he really have feelings for the girl or was this just a means to a happy ending?

It became clear that Master Cullen's problem was not Isabella's insubordination but his problem was due to himself. He still wasn't quite sure what he wanted from her. He cared for her indeed but was there something more to that feeling? Was he merely using her for her body; her soft beautiful body?

Meanwhile, Isabella stared into the mirror hoping to catch a glimpse of the person she knew was slowly being trapped inside. Mrs. Morton continued to whip around her, pulling her out of dress after dress. She would attempt to ask Isabella for an opinion but stopped asking after she received, "its fine" for the third straight time in a row. Mrs. Morton wanted Isabella to be happy with her new wardrobe but in the end, she felt that as long as Mr. Cullen was happy, that was all that was needed. After all he was the head of the household.

Isabella was nearly as confused as Master Cullen. She knew that it was wrong to be physically entangled with her employer. Did it bother her that he spoke to her in such a controlling fashion? Oddly enough, it didn't because, it was who he was. She knew he would stop if she told him to and there was her problem. She didn't want him to stop. Every feeling she experienced was something that she yearned for. It was wrong! So very wrong! This was a man that on some levels she despised. He had made so very many mistakes and instead of closing her legs and opening her mouth to disparage him on those mistakes, she told him, "Thank you?"

Mrs. Morton had left with the pile of dresses leaving the blue one that Master Cullen had violated her in behind for her to wear. Isabella's focus turned from the mirror to the dress on its hanger. That damn dress, she thought.

"You are what is wrong with this world!" She whispered in contempt.

She began to contemplate what wearing this dress would mean. Its old style was made popular in a time when women had no rights and were belittled for their brains. Wearing this dress would mean that Isabella would give up her rights and her brains. The dress was shackles.

Isabella shook her head back and forth before jumping down from the small stage and pulling her old clothes back on. The dress would stay on that hanger, she decided. Mannish pants and sweaters were appropriate and Master Cullen would have to find a way to deal with her chosen attire when she was not on the clock.

Her heart started to pound as she exited the dressing room and could hear Mrs. Morton tell her master all about the different designs that looked lovely. Master Cullen was barely listening to a word she said as he focused his attention on the many boxes, Mrs. Morton was filling.

"As usual, I will see these are dropped off to your home later this evening and put it on your tab, sir."

Both their heads turned at the same moment to see Isabella standing outside the dressing area still wearing the clothes she came in with.

"Oh…dear, you were supposed to put on the dress. Why don't you just pop back in and change quickly. I'm sure you don't want to keep Mr. Cullen waiting any longer," Mrs. Morton advised.

Isabella took a breath in before replying. Already, Master Cullen knew her change of clothing wasn't a mistake but a message.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morton but I won't be wearing the dress tonight."

Master Cullen walked pointedly toward Isabella.

"Isabella, we can't go to dinner if you insist on wearing that."

She swallowed and steadied herself.

"Then…I suggest we should not go to dinner then."

Master Cullen's first inclination was to feel anger but he managed to keep his temper reminding himself that their earlier interaction may not have been handled well. Isabella was probably upset and now she wanted to prove something. This wasn't her fault, he told himself. He needed to be straight with her and explain his intentions.

"Mrs. Morton, please pack up the last dress and add it to the rest for this evening. Mr. Whitlock will be there to handle the delivery."

Mrs. Morton was not sure what was going on but she could not believe that a child of Charles Swan would act so disgracefully. She knew she would be overstepping but could not resist.

"Your father would turn in his grave if he could see you to act out in such a manner," Mrs. Morton shamed.

Isabella's mouth ran away from her before her mind could fully process the accusation.

"My father saw me in far more provocative clothing every single day for over twenty years and never showed me any unkindness for my choices. It seems to me that perhaps I knew him far better than you ever did," She spit.

Master Cullen grabbed Isabella's wrist and quickly turned back to Mrs. Morton. "Please see to my delivery. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Morton."

He rushed out of the shop pulling Isabella along after him. Isabella could feel the harsh pull of her wrist as she stumbled to keep up with the master's pace. There was so much more Isabella wanted to say to Mrs. Morton and Master Cullen now that she felt herself on roll.

Master Cullen passed his car and instead pulled Isabella down a small alley between the shops. He wasn't about to have this confrontation out in public. He dropped her wrist the moment they had arrived at his chosen destination and turned on her.

"What is the matter with you? You couldn't leave well enough alone…"

"She attacked me because I refused to wear that damn dress. Feed into the craziness of Haven! Eat whatever gruel that will turn me into some nineteenth century mindless idiot and then she presumes to know my father better than I do? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I don't know, Isabella, ask yourself just how well did you know your father? He never told you about any of this, did he? He grew up here and spent the majority of his life in Haven and yet never once did he tell you about it. Did you never wonder about his childhood? His parents? Your grandparents? Seems like you were a mindless idiot long before you ever came to Haven either that or you were just very self-absorbed."

Isabella felt her lips clapped shut tightly. She wasn't done with her rant but Master Cullen had made fair points and it disturbed her. How had she not learned about any of this from her father? How could he not have told her more, other than he lived on the east coast once upon a time? Something suddenly occurred to her however, she had never been given proof that her father resided here. Maybe this was all some great lie.

"I don't believe you," She replied softly.

"Believe what?" He snapped.

"This...that my father ever lived here. Perhaps you have the wrong Charles Swan. I mean, it's not that unusual of a name and maybe you have the wrong girl. You are pulling the wrong girl down your rabbit hole. A mistake has been made…"

Once again he grabbed her chin and lifted her head so her eyes met his.

"You have your father's eyes."

Isabella knew deep down that it was all true whether she wanted to believe it or not. But she didn't want to think that she was a mindless idiot or self-absorbed. A lie would be much more beneficial. She slowly shook her head and shut her eyes tightly.

"I don't believe it," she began to chant.

Master Cullen felt a rumble in his chest at her blindness. He let go of her chin and looked around for a moment to think about what he could do to help Isabella step into her new reality. Across the street was Newton's hardware store and that is when it hit him.

"If I show you proof, undeniable proof that your father was once a helm of the Haven community, will you then wear the dress?"

That damn dress, Isabella thought. It always came down to the dress.

"Let's say for a moment that I do believe you have the right Charles Swan and that my father really did live here at one time," Isabella began slowly. "Wouldn't it mean that with his hasty departure that he didn't want his future child to be a part of all this? Maybe he escaped because he wanted better for me?"

Master Cullen looked at her in disgust.

"He didn't escape from here. He was beloved and lived in one of the largest estates around. He only left because he began his pen pal relations with your mother and eventually she asked him to come out to Washington to live there so they could get married. He never wanted to leave but he was in love so he told my father that he must go. You still don't get it. You look around and see a group of depraved people who are far off worse than you because they live differently than you have."

He looked out toward the street and took a hold of Isabella's shoulders. "Come here. I want you to see something."

He steered her toward the mouth of the ally and stopped just shy of the opening.

"Look at the people. Do they look unhappy? Or unfulfilled?"

Isabella watched as a young boy dressed in another odd outfit ran out from his mother toward a young woman standing outside a candy and treat shop. The women were all dressed similar to the dresses that Isabella had just been wrestled into. The men and women walking about the streets all seemed to be happy and in good spirits even if they were living in a period of time that was long forgotten. The people greeted one another as they passed and it was completely unlike anything Isabella had ever been exposed to. In Seattle, people rarely paid attention to one another and instead focused their eyes on the small rectangular object in their hands that would bring them the latest updates and calls.

"You really think you're better that they are? Happier? Even before you came to Haven, could you tell me that honestly you are more fulfilled than say that woman over there or that young man standing there?" He pointed at the different people and Isabella knew what he was getting at. It would be awfully presumptuous of her to say yes to his question. She didn't know any of these people and to say she was happier because she had been exposed to technology or pants was incredibly judgmental.

Isabella didn't answer so instead she began to form a story in her mind where this odd behavior was acceptable. Amish people lived like this and she never had a problem with how they choose to live their lives. Haven was Amish country. The residents here just lived in fancy houses and didn't work on farms or attend church. Wearing the dress would be like living with an Amish family. She could still keep her mind and ideas.

"Do you want me to show you proof?" Master Cullen asked her once more.

"Yes," Isabella softly replied.

"Okay. But then I want something from you in return. If I take you and give you undeniable proof that your father was who I say he was, then I want you to change into the dress so that you may accompany me to dinner."

Isabella swallowed. Amish dress. Blending in with an Amish family, she told herself.

"Fine," She agreed.

Master Cullen had no idea what was going on in her head but for her to accept the dress willingly, it made him feel a victory coming on. Master Cullen looked Isabella over once more and closed his eyes to locate the memory of her in the blue dress. After his private short moment he walked out of the ally and listened for her following footsteps. He stopped in front of his car and unlocked the door for Isabella.

"Why don't you wait in the car. I'm sure I couldn't handle another embarrassing outburst from you. I'll be back."

Isabella situated herself in the car while she watched as Master Cullen once again entered the dress shop. She breathed out a long sigh looking around the beautiful car. Amish country, she tried to remind herself.

"Non-religious, fancy Amish people," She said to herself.

Master Cullen emerged from the store with a box in his arms and placed the box in the back seat before he slide into the driver's spot.

"Proof and then the dress." He reminded her of their agreement.

He started up the Bentley and pulled out of the spot with ease. He drove for only two minutes until they came to this old Victorian mansion just on the outskirts of the main town thoroughfare. In front of the mansion was a sign stating, "Haven Historical Society."

Master Cullen exited the car and wasn't quick enough to help Isabella with her door or out of her seat and Isabella was happier for it. They walked up the long brick pathway to the front door and Master Cullen pushed the door open and entered without invitation.

"Mr. Newton," He called out.

A younger man who looked to be no older than twenty-five came rushing down the wide wooden staircase.

"Mr. Cullen," He paused when he saw who was calling. "Uh…what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Newton, this is Isabella Swan. She is new to town and I was hoping to show her some of her histories."

Mr. Newton's face turned red looking over Isabella. She was oddly dressed, he thought but so beautiful. His breath caught in his throat and he continued down the stairs slowly.

"Miss Swan. I heard you just arrived. I am honored. My family were great friends with your father and your family," He held out a hand to greet Isabella but before Isabella could take a step forward and shake the young man's hand, Master Cullen interceded.

"She is happy to meet you. The Swan room if you will," Master Cullen snapped. "We are in a hurry. We want to make dinner this evening."

Mr. Newton straightened himself out and lowered his eyes to the floor before walking toward the left.

"You didn't need to be rude. He was just trying to be polite, something you informed me was so wonderful about living in ancient Haven," Isabella whispered.

"He wasn't trying to be polite. He was acting like a horny teenager," Master Cullen said back.

Mr. Newton stopped in front a large door. "Here we are, sir. Take your time."

Master Cullen waited for Isabella to enter before he followed her in.

"Many of the items you will find in this room are from your ancestors, donated from your father before he left. There are some pictures and paintings, as far as I know; all of them are related to you in some form or another."

Isabella began to walk around the room and marvel at the old artifacts. She looked at the paintings that hung on the wall and was impressed however; there was nothing that showed her that Charles Swan, her father Charles Swan had ever lived there.

"I still don't see any proof…as amazing as all of this is."

Master Cullen walked over toward the window and pulled out a book from the shelf. He placed it down on one of the glass cabinets and began flipping through the pages.

"Come here," He gently ordered.

Isabella walked forward and watched as the pages passed. Old photographs that had gone back nearly a hundred years ago. Each page forward, the photographs were certainly becoming newer and modern even if the people in the photos still dressed the same.

"This was your grandfather. Do you see the similarities between him and your father?" Master Cullen asked.

Isabella could see it but it wasn't enough.

"It doesn't prove anything."

Master Cullen went to flip to the next page but his hand stalled for a moment. He didn't turn the page.

"Isabella. I'm not lying to you. I know you honestly believe me but if you feel it's better to remain ignorant then you don't have to turn the page." He paused. "However, if you want the truth and dare to seek it, all you have to do is be brave enough to see what is on it. I will leave you to make this decision on your own. I will be right back."

He turned and walked out of the room, his steps echoing on the wooden floors throughout the house. He knew Isabella had a great decision to make but he knew she would choose the right one in the end. She was much too smart to want to remain ignorant so Master Cullen headed to the car to retrieve the dress she would need for dinner.

Isabella stood in the same spot for over a minute going back and forth in her mind on what she was going to do. She knew she would need to flip that page but felt turmoil building inside her because once that page was turned and she saw her father staring back at her, it would shatter any illusion of the life she had.

Her fingers turned the page and instead of feeling the hopelessness that she thought she would feel, she felt complete and utter fury. How could he do this? How had her father neglected to share such a huge important fact of his life? Her father was dressed in a suit from head to toe standing next to an older woman who was dressed in the very clothes she had just tried on.

Her hands were balled into fists as she stood over the photo album and took in the picture. She hadn't even noticed she was crying until water drops began to appear on the photo of her two-faced father.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Isabella looked up and saw Mr. Newton standing before her.

"This doesn't make any sense. My father wasn't like this. Ever! He never once told me to wear dresses and speak only when spoken to. He praised me on my forward thinking ideas and wanted greater things for me. This man here…is not my father. Hell, he used to call the people who reenacted renaissance fairs, freaks. He watched football in his barker lounger every Sunday and Monday. He would use a cell phone and internet. So what was all that then? Did he just think that the part of his life that included all that and me was his own Rumspringa?"

Mr. Newton didn't know what to make of Isabella's fit but he felt the need to hold her and hug her as he watched the tears slowly trail down her face.

"I don't know…I'm not really sure what you're talking about," He tried to console.

"I don't know what I'm talking about. I don't even know who I am anymore," Isabella replied dejectedly looking back down at the man in the picture who looked exactly like the man she once called, dad.

"I think your father…" Mr. Newton bit his lip. "I think he left because of the curse. Maybe he never wanted you to be cursed too."

Isabella looked up from the photo album.

"Curse? What curse?"

Mr. Newton walked a couple paces forward and spoke softly. "The one that was started between the Cullens and the Swans when Haven was first founded."

Isabella didn't believe in supernatural occurrences but it didn't mean she wasn't interested in hearing what Mr. Newton had to say.

"Please go on, Mr. Newton."

Mr. Newton paused looking around slowly before continuing.

"Along time ago…"

"Mr. Newton," Master Cullen barked, "I thought I told you to leave the girl alone."

On the way to his car to retrieve the dress, Master Cullen made it quite clear that Mr. Newton was to not speak to Isabella. Mr. Newton felt his heart stop. He looked into Isabella's eyes fearfully and turned to leave abruptly from the room.

"Why would you tell him to leave me alone? He wasn't bothering me."

"You're crying. Seems he was," Master Cullen replied.

"I'm crying because I'm upset. I…I'm angry. My head hurts and I want to lie down. I…I want to go away from here. Far, far away from here."

Master Cullen walked forward and held the blue dress out to her.

"Why don't you change? Your head hurts because you're hungry. Let us go to dinner and see if any explanations I can give will ease your pain."

Isabella looked at the dress and sighed. She had made a promise so it was her turn to keep up her end of the deal. Master Cullen showed her to the first floor bathroom and waited outside for her ensuring that Mr. Newton would not have another stolen minute alone with his Isabella.

Isabella thought long and hard on what she now knew was truth. She undressed herself slowly and picked up the heavy blue dress from the sink. Her hands slid over the material as she felt the weight of her decision to wear it. With one last look in the mirror, Isabella pulled the dress over her head and allowed her hands and arms to fill the long sleeves.

She stared at herself in the mirror as her fingers found the buttons up the back. Her hair would need some work. She was hardly presentable in just the dress alone. Thankfully, there was a small bowl of bobby pins off to the side of the sink. After Isabella's hands finished with the buttons, she then started on her hair.

Dutifully, Isabella worked her hair into a tight bun and smoothed out any stray hairs. She finished in a short amount of time and then without another thought, she gathered up the sweater and slacks she had worn and tossed them into the trash bin.

For the better part of the day, Isabella kept telling herself that she was a part of an Amish experience. It was the lie to get her through but as Isabella stared at her new self in the mirror, the image of her father's picture popped up into her head and her Amish lie would not suffice anymore.

Isabella adjusted her posture, held her head up high and walked toward the door. She was met with Master Cullen waiting just outside it. He took in her full appearance and was speechless at the transformation. He wanted to tell her how lovely she looked but he could not even find those simple true words. It was in that moment he knew exactly what Isabella meant to him. She was not some passing fancy. Isabella was made for him.

"I'm ready."

Isabella's words were said somberly because she did not merely mean that she was ready to leave. Isabella was ready to become her father's daughter. Master Cullen held out his arm toward her and bowed slightly. Isabella accepted and like her old discarded clothing in the bathroom trash bin, she left a piece of herself behind as well.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!

A few housekeeping things. First, I'm not sure if I will update next week as I am going to try and finish my other story Definition of Love. So I apologize in advance.

Second: Thank you for everyone who voted for The Governess, it has made it to the second round of Fanfics Multifandom Awards. The Governess has been nominated for Favorite Undiscovered Fanfic If you would like to vote, type into a search engine, Fanatics Fanfics Awards and it will pop up. Once again thank you soo much for your continued support!

And finally, I will no longer be accepting negative guest reviews unless they are constructive criticism. My feeling is if you want to be nasty and call me names then the least you can do is have a backbone to put a name on it. I am not some tween you can attempt to cyber bully. I am a grown woman and any person who is mature enough to leave a nasty review can have the decency to put a name on it. If it makes you feel better, there is no way for anyone to trace your whereabouts through a Fanfiction name so your anonymity will still be protected.

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When it came to fine dining in Haven, there was only one place respectable enough for Master Cullen. The Red Rose expected a certain level of class from all those who entered through its sturdy oak wooden doors. Set inside a large gothic revival mansion, the entire restaurant resided on the first floor.

Isabella exited the car slowly taking in the impressive architecture and understood why it was imperative for her to change. Even in her blue dress, she wondered if she was dressed fine enough to not cause embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Master Cullen asked sensing her hesitation.

Isabella looked down at her clothing and felt the fabric through her fingers once more.

"I don't really know if I'm dressed properly."

Master Cullen could not understand what she meant by the statement.

"Is this about the damn dress again?" He huffed in anger.

Isabella's eyes lit up for the first time since donning the dress.

"Of course not!" She spit. "This place looks a lot fancier than what I am wearing. That was all I meant."

Master Cullen felt his blood begin to cool and once again he felt embarrassed that he spoke to her in such a manner. Isabella wasn't being difficult; she was feeling unsure of herself.

He took a few steps toward her and attempted to soften his features.

"You look absolutely divine. You are perfect."

Perfect. That's what she was and even though Master Cullen could already feel more than just a pull to Isabella, he was still weary of his intentions. He held out an arm for her to take and after a few seconds debate, Isabella obliged and weaved her arm through his.

They walked up the path and the door man rushed to open the door as he saw the couple approach. Isabella felt her breath taken away when she entered into the lobby of the fancy home. Gold and crystal chandeliers and deep polished wood were just the beginning. Plush red velvet chairs adorned the entry as well as ornate oil paintings.

Isabella felt even more underdressed. This kind of place back home would have required ball gowns and tuxedos.

Home.

Isabella thought about that for a moment. It was the first time she thought back to her time in Washington and reminisced about it being home. But this was her home now. Old dresses and even older mindsets was what was considered home now.

"Mr. Cullen. Welcome. Would you enjoy your usual table today, sir?"

An older gentleman dressed in the usual suit happily approached. He looked over Isabella and it was the first time she was given an approving smile. Apparently her change of wardrobe had done its job.

"Yes, that will be fine," Master Cullen stated in a bored tone.

He pulled Isabella along gently toward the table nearest the window and furthest from any other diner. He purposely pulled out the chair for Isabella and helped her settle in before retreating toward his chair.

"A bottle of your finest red will do for now," he ordered.

There were no menus given and Isabella found it odd. She also found it disconcerting as she missed the opportunity to use the menu as a barrier between Master Cullen and her thoughts.

Since there was no menu, Isabella focused her eyes on the china at her place. She could feel his eyes on her but refused to look up.

"So…" He started.

Isabella swallowed and finally looked up.

"So," She replied looking around. "It's uh…a lovely place."

Small talk was never Isabella's strong suit.

"It is," Master Cullen replied. He bit down on the inside of his cheek but then decided that there were things that needed to be said.

"We need to talk."

Isabella nodded.

"Yeah…we kind of already are. Talking…we are talking now."

Isabella berated herself. How was it possible that this man always made her feel so unintelligent?

"You know what we need to talk about. There's no beating around this bush. You and I…we need to know what our intentions are. I think that is what is wrong with this whole scenario."

"Intentions? Scenario?" Isabella asked.

Master Cullen looked into her eyes.

"I think that I have been very unclear about a few things. If I expect certain things from you, it's only fair that I relay to you my intentions and I should know yours as well."

Isabella narrowed her eyes trying to read through the rhetoric of what he was saying. She bit down on her lip. Isabella knew that this was the most opportune moment to really find out more. If she was going to decide what her intentions were going to be, she would need much more information first.

"Okay. I am willing to have this conversation; however, I want to know more first. I think it's only fair that you share with me a few more things before I can fully make up my mind on what it is that I want or need from you. It's only fair."

Master Cullen was slightly impressed. He leaned back in his chair and breathed out pointedly. He knew that Isabella digging for information could be problematic however, if she was thirsty for information, it would be better for him to tell her instead of consulting with another source.

"What is it you would like to know?"

Isabella took a deep breath and was relieved that he was amenable to her request.

"I want you to tell me…about this…curse."

She felt completely idiotic even saying the word but if it had something to do with her in any way, she needed to know.

Master Cullen didn't know exactly what Mr. Newton had said to her but it was as he feared. That damn curse! It was only a matter of time before Isabella would find this out. He looked her in the eye and managed to maintain his composure.

"It's a silly wives tale."

"I still want to know," She stated.

Master Cullen thought about it for a minute wondering if what he told her would cause any determent to their situation.

"Does it concern me in any way?" Isabella pressed.

He sighed and shook his head.

"I told you once before that your family and my family had its issues," He began.

Isabella sat forward in her chair, excited that he was willing to share. But before he would continue the maître d came back to fill their glasses with the wine once Master Cullen approved of it.

"Well…as it goes, the townspeople all believe that somehow, because of our family's feuds, the town was placed under a curse. As you may have noticed, even though my father and your father finally put an end to all the ridiculousness, the townspeople here still hold their allegiances to certain sides. As I have said before, our families fought over land rights. It was the beginning of everything. The families fought and fought with one another until something unimaginable happened. One Swan had the audacity to fall in love with one Cullen. Naturally the families were against any sort of union. The pair of…star crossed lovers, if you will, married in secret and lived on their own for several months until the Swan girl became pregnant."

"Pregnant," Isabella said softly.

"Yes. My family has maintained a lineage of doctors since the beginning…well until I came around but because the Cullens were the best, the two returned to Haven when the Swan girl began to have complications. The Swans and the Cullens managed to come together for the sake of the child being born but when the child and mother died during delivery; the Swans blamed it on the Cullens. It would cause more turmoil than the previous debates on the land rights. The senior Swan told the Cullen clan that he wished every kind of curse upon our house. He said, may you never find love since you know nothing of it and may all your days be filled with uncertainty for your future. He believed that without love, it would eventually lead to the extinction of Cullens but his words did not go as directed."

Master Cullen paused for a brief moment thinking about his story. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's all very idiotic. The whole thing. A curse. Really? Who would believe such a thing existed. I don't understand how the townspeople still believe this silly wives tale after all this time. People were so silly back then believing in curses and such and yet they all still believe it even in this day and age."

"Well maybe if you brought everyone to the twenty-first century, they could understand your reasoning…in this day and age," Isabella mocked.

Master Cullen narrowed his eyes realizing that she made a fair point. He didn't like it but it was a point well made.

"Please continue," Isabella added hurriedly. "You still haven't told me what exactly the curse is."

Master Cullen pursed his lips and relaxed infinitesimally.

"The people believe that the curse affected every single citizen, even the Swans. Since that day when the senior most Swan said those words, every single union for the citizens has resulted in at least one spousal demise."

Isabella's forehead crinkled in concern. She looked around the room at the other diners and witnessed that many of them were either dining alone or with family. There were few couples.

"Awe come on. You really don't believe that. I mean that's like impossible."

"I don't know what I believe anymore," He replied solemnly thinking about his own dearly departed.

"There has to be a logical explanation," Isabella defended.

Master Cullen huffed and for a moment he couldn't believe that he was about to defend the silly townspeople and their wives' tale.

"People have been mauled by wolves and other fantastic beasts. There have been drownings, freak accidents and sickness. I don't know what I believe but even I have lost someone dear to me. Even Charles Swan couldn't escape going across the country. After all, where exactly is your mother now at days?"

That was a harsh comment but in that moment Master Cullen felt contempt for Isabella. He had lost someone he loved. Did he believe in such a curse? He wanted to say no but deep down; he couldn't close his eyes to the facts.

"My mother…she died of cancer. She wasn't cursed, Master Cullen. I don't believe in curses, ghosts or any other supernatural thing. I believe there is a logical explanation for everything. You may have lost your wife and the rest of these people may have lost someone too but I still think that there is an explanation."

"Well…ignorance is something to be expected in someone so young who hasn't had the opportunity to live long enough to know better."

"Careful Master Cullen, you're beginning to sound like your so called silly townsfolk and their silly wives tales."

Isabella smirked and gave that superior head nod. She knew she had him now.

"Well, well, Miss Swan for the win," Master Cullen said sarcastically. "I told what you wanted to know so can we finally discuss more important matters?"

"You know, you did say that this place served dinner. Wouldn't it be prudent of you to allow us to eat so that I can soak up some of the wine? We haven't even been given menus yet."

As if on cue, two waiters came toward the table with a bowl of soup for the pair. In synchronized fashion, they placed the bowls directly down in front of Isabella and Master Cullen.

"They don't have a menu here. They have a set meal every night. You eat what is given to you."

Isabella tilted her head a little and picked up her spoon.

"Just like your house," she mumbled under her breath.

Master Cullen caught it but let it go. He allowed her to get in a few spoonful's of her soup before beginning once again on the much needed conversation.

"I need to know what exactly you want or expect from me."

Isabella couldn't believe his statement.

"You want to know what I want?" She questioned. "I…thought you usually told me what I want."

"Don't be cheeky. I want a serious answer from you. This is a very serious conversation and I _want_…you to take it as such."

Isabella sighed and looked back down into her soup. It was a tomato base but unlike anything she had ever tried. Very good but completely different and foreign.

"I don't know." She looked back up at him. "I know what I don't want if that helps."

Master Cullen narrowed his eyes once again.

"Okay, tell me what you don't want."

Isabella was more afraid to answer that because she knew that he may not like what she had to say.

"I don't want to lose myself. I'm scared. I see what you want of me and it terrifies me that when this is all over, I won't be me anymore. I happen to like me."

Master Cullen knew exactly what she meant. He considered her words for a moment.

"I happen to like you too…but I don't see anything wrong with you attempting to adapt to some parts of this life. You are living in my house. You are teaching my children. I haven't asked you to do anything dangerous or something that would hinder your health…"

"That may be true but you have to have a little more patience with me. I mean what kind of person would I be if I just accepted everything you offered without question? A person like that isn't someone I would want in my house or near my children."

"Patience." He tested the word out. "I don't do well with patience, do I?"

"Well that's the understatement of the year," Isabella replied without thinking.

Master Cullen shook his head but he wasn't upset.

"I can try…with effort."

"Well please do because you're very intense and sometimes I don't know whether to run or find a heavy object to fend you off."

Master Cullen was sadden by her words.

"I don't want you to run….or have a need to find a heavy object."

He thought for a second.

"Why don't you tell me when you're starting to feel like I'm being too much for you to handle. I don't want you running anymore. If I get too intense for you, please tell me and I will do my best to readjust."

Isabella liked this compromise. She didn't want to leave even if there were times that every fiber in her being was telling her to do so.

"Okay. I like that suggestion."

The soup was picked up once again in unison and two new waiters appeared with salad which they placed down in front of them in perfect timing. Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the whole dance in her head as she picked up the small fork.

"What exactly do you want from me, Master Cullen?" She bravely asked.

She was worried for the answer because either way she didn't know how she would feel. What if he said he merely needed her to satisfy his sexual cravings? It would upset her. However, she didn't necessarily want a commitment from him either.

It was the question that Master Cullen dreaded himself because he hadn't quite figured out what he wanted or needed from her. He knew he cared for her but he wasn't planning on marrying the girl.

"I'm not sure." He pulled himself closer to her and spoke softly. "I do care for you Isabella but I don't know what kind of commitment I can offer you. I want to do things with you…things I haven't done in a very long time. When I'm with you…even with how little we have done, it feels…unlike anything I have ever felt. I don't know exactly where this is going but I want to take the time to see what more we can do. At least until you decide you can't go any further. But if that happens…I don't know if I will be able to keep you in my life. I don't know how I can see you and not touch you knowing what we could have achieved."

Isabella felt her whole body on fire when he spoke. She knew it was wrong to be here now, discussing this. She was his employee and therefore they should never enter into a physical relationship. Isabella had always been level headed but since she had arrived, she could feel this strange pull toward the man who sat across from her. She should deny anything further but she had been responsible her whole life.

It's my turn to be irresponsible, she thought.

"I think we need to have boundaries. Something to stop us from going too far and also we shouldn't allow whatever this is to get in the way of my job of educating your children. We need a clear set of rules and maybe a contract…"

"No," he declared. "We can have some rules but we don't need to make this any more complicated than it already is. I won't touch you unless we are assured complete and utter privacy. If at any time you feel that it is too much, all you have to do is say so. You will continue to do your job and I will continue to require the best from you in that position. I don't want to play silly games. If an opportunity arises and we are both amenable, then we will let it happen. No silly guidelines or contracts. This isn't a business deal. If you tell me no, I will respect that. Agreed?"

Isabella bit her lip but she nodded her head in agreement. They went on to have their dinner but Isabella still felt everything was up in the air. When exactly would their first encounter be? Would they have sex? Would it be as amazing as she imagined? There were plenty of questions in her head to keep her mind busy throughout dinner. She didn't know that the man sitting across from her was wondering the same things.

Master Cullen didn't have a plan. He knew it would be up to him to initiate but there wasn't anything set out in his mind for when or where. He needed the silence as much as she did during dinner. The car ride home wasn't any better and sadly when the two went to wish each other a good night, it was awkward.

Isabella did feel awkward. How was she going to fare with this decision? As she readied herself for bed she decided that she was not going to let this ruin her dominant intentions for being at that house. She had a job to do. Teaching and caring for the Cullen children came first and her sexual needs came second.

That was Isabella's every intention however, when it came to focusing on her work that week, she did not fare as well as previous weeks. Even Alice and Rosalie felt that there was something off to the way their governess was teaching. Even though she had begun to wear the wardrobe that their father had purchased, Miss Swan was certainly having trouble focusing and Rosalie knew that when it came to Saturday's assessment, they were in some serious trouble.

It occurred to Isabella how horrible she had been when she saw the girl's test scores come back. It wasn't fair that they be punished for her poor performance. She hadn't seen Master Cullen since their fancy dinner in Haven. His absence certainly didn't help ease her mind. So Isabella made a decision. She needed to decide on what was more important, teaching or her needs.

On Friday night, she knocked on the hard wooden door to Master Cullen's office and waited for admittance. His approval came quickly and so with one last deep breath in she entered.

Master Cullen had been watching Isabella from afar throughout the week and was slightly disappointed that she seemed to be distracted. It was curious that she would arrive here on her own so he was most interested in what she was about to say.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry but I completely failed your children this week and it is because my head has been so not in the right place that I screwed up and I know you're going to want to punish them but please don't. It was all my fault. Please don't punish them for my poor judgment. But…I can't do…this…with you. I can't be with you and have trouble focusing. I can't be everything to everyone."

Master Cullen didn't know what to think but something made him almost smile. Almost but not.

"We haven't done anything, Miss Swan."

Isabella walked a little more forward, "I know! We haven't hardly done anything but I can't think anymore. I keep wondering when or what and it's all too overwhelming. I guess I don't do well with mystery. I just need…"

She didn't finish because she didn't know what she needed so Master Cullen decided to finish for her.

"You need sex."

Isabella's eyes widen.

"No! That's not what I meant. I didn't say that…I just…did you not hear anything I just said?" She was completely flustered. "I'm a mess."

An opportunity had presented itself.

"Well, why don't I give you what I think you need and we can see if it helps with your problem."

Isabella could feel her heart begin to race. She should go but she couldn't think, say one word or do anything else for that matter.

"Come here. Come and stand behind my desk and I will give you what you need."

His voice was like velvet. Like the devil himself calling her to hell. She walked forward as if in a trance and went to stand behind his desk.

* * *

**AN**: So sorry it took so long to get this out to you. I hope you will enjoy but I will warn you that next chapter may lose some of you. Hope you can allow for it and be satisfied. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who voted for this story, it was awarded third place in Favorite undiscovered fic. It means so much to me and also all the reviews that have been left. I will strive to not disappoint or take so long to post next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Alice and Rosalie were in a real bind. They liked their new governess very much. She never yelled or said a cruel word against them. Miss Swan never pulled out her ruler and made an impression upon the back of their hands for a missed answer. However, as the week went by, both Cullen girls could tell that Miss Swan's mind seemed to be someplace else.

It was Friday night and dinner was to be served in one hour's time. It was clear to Rosalie and Alice that their Saturday would be spent studying the monologue they received. With both of their grades faltering throughout the week in math, science, language and history, their only hope was to prefect the monologue so that their bottoms wouldn't be bruised more so than what was surely coming.

"Let's try again," Rosalie sighed. "We can read it together off the sheet tonight but by tomorrow we need to stop reading and see what we remember on our own."

Rosalie already knew that it was a hopeless case for Alice. Her memorization skills were never her strong suit. But she knew she must press on and try to push Alice as hard as she could without causing her alarm. If Alice felt any trepidation from Rosalie, it would hinder any progress.

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face

else would a maiden blush bepaint my check

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night

Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny

What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say, 'Ay,'

And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries

The girls continued on with their assignment. Rosalie wondering in the back of her mind what they would do if their grades continued to suffer. She could never seek out her father for advice; that would be most inappropriate. Somehow, they would need to prevail on their own.

If only the girls knew how little their father cared about their current grades at the moment, they might have saved themselves from a night of agony. Their governess would have her issues all sorted out within the hour. Well, not all her issues but the ones that concerned the young Cullen children. Miss Swan was about to be given a lesson of her own.

Mrs. Cope hurried along in her kitchen to prepare the night's dinner. All week long, she found it odd that Master Cullen took his meals in his study and she had a feeling it had something to do with the governess. Mrs. Cope wondered what could have happened to cause such a disruption from their everyday life. She still couldn't understand why Master Cullen would ever take the girl to dinner. Never once had he ever offered to take a servant to dinner. She knew that it was all this governess's doing. Whatever spell she was placing on Master Cullen, it needed to end.

If only Mrs. Cope had the brilliant notion to enter Master Cullen's office at that precise moment, she might have the good sense to allow her heart to arrest. But alas, she didn't and so instead, Mrs. Cope went about her duty preparing the night's fare and hoping that Master Cullen would come to some sense.

Isabella's heart raced and she wondered if at any moment, her heart would completely leap out of her chest. She walked around toward the back of the desk where Master Cullen stood waiting. After her lessons that day, she had changed in to a deep green dress from the selection Master Cullen had purchased.

Master Cullen was a fan of the dress but he wished she had worn the blue. He loved the way the blue looked against her skin. He focused his attention on the four pearl buttons that adorned the top of her dress and slowly began to undue them.

Isabella focused on Master Cullen's Adam's apple as she felt the cool air brush against her chest when he released the buttons and exposed her.

"You're not wearing the undergarments that Mrs. Morton provided," Master Cullen said.

Isabella slowly shook her head.

"I didn't care for them."

Master Cullen narrowed his eyes and briefly lifted up the skirt of the dress to reveal that Isabella hadn't worn the matching underwear that he bought as well. In fact, she wasn't wearing any underwear at all.

Isabella blushed and fought the urge to pull her dress back down.

"So, you've been walking around my house for the past week without any proper undergarments?" he asked.

Isabella couldn't speak so instead she cringed slightly and nodded her head. It was her own form of revenge. If she were to dress like an eighteen hundred's throwback, she would do it in the most scandalous way imaginable. She never once believed that she would be found out.

"You thought it was appropriate to teach my children while you let your lady bits hang about."

"I was covered. Completely and fully covered." Isabella tried to argue.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't trip and fall; you're bits would probably fly out of this dress and give a show." He pulled Isabella closer and whispered in her ear, "I have a feeling that after tonight, you will not make that misjudgment again."

He pulled Isabella out of the top part of her dress and her nipples harden at the cold temperatures in the room but Master Cullen did not give them a second look. He turned Isabella around to face his desk and gave her direction.

"Hands spread on the top of the desk and bend over."

Isabella did as she was told but wondered what exactly he was planning to do. She didn't think her body was low enough for him to get a proper angle to fuck her. In the back of her mind it occurred to her that this was the same position he would place his daughters in before he punished them. Isabella hoped he wasn't planning on brandishing his ruler but she did as she was told. Master Cullen pulled open his desk drawer and picked out from its depths a prop. He laid it on the desk next to Isabella's right hand.

"Do you know what this is?"

Isabella looked at the object and felt her heart quicken if it was possible. She knew what it was but never in a million years would she ever think that Master Cullen would possess such an object. Isabella's sex life up until that point had been very normal. She never ventured off to any kind of fetishes. She looked down at the sleek slender pointy object and slowly nodded her head.

"Have you ever used one of these before?"

She shook her head slowly never taking her eyes off it.

Master Cullen pulled her dress up and glided his hand across the pale skin on her backside. He ran his finger down the crevasse toward her tightest hole and stopped.

"Have you ever had someone take you here?"

Isabella swallowed and her eyes widen. She was happy he could not see her face.

Once again she slowly shook her head.

"You'll notice that this tool is very slim. A lot slimmer than what I will be. I would not take you here today because you're still very tight but this," He held up the small vibrator in his hand, "this can help make that hole a little looser."

Isabella stood up and her dress fell toward the ground. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. She backed away a couple of steps and tried to find something to say.

"Too much?" Master Cullen asked her.

It was their safe word. Well, they hadn't decreed it but at their dinner they had made it quite clear that stating, "too much" meant that he was going too far. Isabella wanted to say yes and hoped they could continue on without the use of props.

Master Cullen waited for the internal debate to end within the girl but he could tell she was having trouble.

"If it's too much, you need to state it. You can still go, Isabella. You are free to leave and go to dinner."

Isabella bit her lip. She didn't want to be dismissed.

"I think you're scared because this is something completely new to you. You don't know how it will feel. It will hurt but just a little at first. The hole is tight indeed but after a few times, you'll hardly notice. I won't push it in and out, so once it's in, it may be uncomfortable but it shouldn't hurt."

Isabella took a few long seconds to debate in her mind once more. She considered her previous sexual encounters and thought about how each one of them left her unsatisfied. Was it possible that she was unsatisfied because she had never allowed herself to think outside of the box?

"You have to trust me, Isabella. If you don't, you should leave."

Did she trust him? No! She didn't but that didn't mean she wanted to leave. There was still so much she didn't know about him to be able to fully trust the man standing in front of her holding the crude object. In this instance, it wasn't about trusting him, it was about trusting herself to make the right decision.

She breathed out slowly and walked back over toward the desk. Once again she placed her hands on the desk and leaned over the top of the desk, her bare breasts pushing into the wood. Master Cullen was surprised. He thought she would leave for sure but she continued to surprise him over and over.

He placed his hand on her backside once again and pulled up the dress. He should take the dress off but something about seeing her in it while he fucked her, turned him on. The dress was up and he helped her spread her legs a little further apart.

He ran the vibrator up her slit and slowly slipped it inside her wet pussy fucking hole. He pushed it in and out, trying to lube it up as much as possible. Isabella could barely contain her moans. Even though the object was slender, she felt herself begin to drip and her nipples hardened.

Master Cullen didn't turn on the battery operated piece because it wasn't his intention for her to cum so soon. He just needed the object good and soaked so it could continue toward its final destination. Finally he pulled it out and placed it on the rim of the tight hole. Isabella stilled and Master Cullen could see her tighten up.

"You need to attempt to relax. It will be worse if you don't."

Isabella tried with all her might but her nerves were unsettling. Master Cullen didn't see any improvement so he reached down and let his fingers play with her. It had the desired effect as she began to lose herself in the sensation. Slowly he began to push the vibrator in.

Isabella squeezed her eyes tight and tried to focus on her breathing instead of the pain and discomfort she was feeling. She couldn't even focus on Master Cullen's fingers any longer and it felt like he would never stop pushing. But alas, he did stop and once the piece was in place, he turned the top and allowed the vibrations to take effect.

Isabelle nearly jumped when he turned it on. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. She still felt sore but the vibrations felt completely foreign. Master Cullen pulled her toward his sturdy high back chair and directed her to bend over and place her hands on the arms of the chairs. The chair was lower than the desk and in that position it pushed her ass up.

Seeing the object vibrating inside of Isabella's ass hole spurred Master Cullen on. He quickly shed his pants and undergarments. His cock was already hard and needed no warm up, although he stroked himself once before lining himself up.

This would be the first time since his wife that he would enjoy another human being. A part of him wanted to feel sadness for what he was about to do; moving on from his wife but he didn't allow that to stop him. He wanted to go slow to familiarize himself with how perfect and amazing the experience could be so he slowly pushed into Isabella allowing himself to feel every inch.

The moment he entered her, Isabella didn't think she was going to last for very long. After all, the sensation she was feeling from the vibrator alone were having an effect before she began to feel the fullness of her body in its entirety. She wanted him to go faster but instead, Master Cullen continued to push in and out at a slow gradual pace as his fingers dug into her hips.

She tried to keep her moans to a minimum not knowing if anyone could hear and it was the first thing Master Cullen remarked on since entering her.

"Try and keep it down, baby. My halls echo and the walls have ears."

Baby.

It was the first term of endearment he had ever said to her.

"Please….more. Faster," she begged.

"No. I don't want this over too quickly. I want this to last until dinner."

Isabella's eyes snapped toward the clock and she saw that dinner was still a half hour away. How was she going to last that long?

"There's no way. I can't last that long," she protested.

"I know. But I can." Master Cullen smiled and looked down to see himself push in and out, the vibrating piece still there. He could feel it vibrate along his dick when he entered her and for a brief moment he wondered if he would make good on his word. Perhaps he wouldn't last as long as he foretold.

"You have no idea how lovely your ass looks with that vibrator pushed to the brim. Fuck! I want to fuck you hard."

"Please!" Isabella begged once more.

"Okay, you can cum. Please cum….cum as many times as you can."

He upped the pace and pumped in and out harder and faster. It didn't take long for Isabella to cum after that. She screamed through her tight shut mouth and her body sagged with relief. She felt euphoric and it was all worth it. The nasty object in her ass and all.

Master Cullen slowed down but didn't stop. He was happy that she had cum but he wasn't going to give her any relief until he came himself.

"Did that feel good, baby? You want another?"

Isabella wasn't sure if she could handle another. She was already feeling quite exhausted after the first.

When she didn't answer, Master Cullen took her silence as a personal affront.

"You didn't fall asleep on me did you?"

Isabella shook her head slowly so Master Cullen moved his hand over her hip and went to adjust the speed on his contraption.

"Here, maybe this will help," He turned up the speed to full and Isabella couldn't believe how hard vibrator shook inside her. It was so intense that when Master Cullen pushed all the way deep inside her, it would vibrate his own dick.

This spurred him on and once again he upped his pace and clutched onto Isabella's hips and began to thrust wildly. He could feel himself ready to cum but he wanted Isabella to cum once more before he filled her.

Isabella was wide awake and hardly able to contain her screams. Her breasts bounced wildly up and down. She felt wetness traveling down her legs. She felt her body preparing itself for another orgasm but just as she was about to achieve it, Master Cullen stop and stilled inside her.

She gasped and looked back at him.

"Why did you stop?" She huffed.

He looked directly into her eyes.

"If you fail me or my children again…you'll go a month without cumming. Understand?"

Isabella's breath caught up with her as she stared in disbelief. She swallowed and nodded her head. With her acceptance, Master Cullen picked back up the pace and it took a few more minutes for either of them to be ready again. Isabella came first but as Master Cullen was not ready to allow himself to finish, he kept on with his pace and didn't slow or stop until he felt the hot liquid spill out of his body as he pushed himself deep with a controlled grunt. The vibrator doing its job pulsated on top of his cock and allowed him to ride out the feeling for longer.

His head fell back and the amount of relief he felt was a high that he hadn't known for too long. He stayed inside Isabella while he slowly turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. He tossed it to the desk and Isabella gave a sigh of relief from having the unpleasant feeling leave her body.

It was his turn to pull out and he did so with a sigh, already missing the feeling as the cold air came in contact. Isabella's dress came down and she sagged in relief from the position. She attempted to stand herself up while she quickly did up her buttons.

"It's a shame that you don't like the underwear I purchased for you. I will be sad to not see personally the look on Mrs. Cope's face when she discovers your chair after dinner tonight. No underwear and pussy full of my juice. Even your dress won't be able to soak up all that."

Master Cullen smirked as he saw the look of horror dawn Isabella's face. He wasn't going to allow her to clean up? She was to go to dinner with his cum dripping down her leg and finally onto the chair she was supposed to sit at. The clock showed that there wouldn't be enough time to make it to her room and the dining room. He did that on purpose, she thought.

She narrowed her eyes and huffed marching toward the door. She wanted to get back at him so she did the only thing she could think of. Her hand reached the door knob and she turned one last time to address him.

"Edward," She waited until she was assured of his full attention. "You're welcome."

She winked and exited quickly before he could reply. Master Cullen's jaw dropped at her audacity. He had made her thank him before and now, she had the upper hand because she had made him thank her.

It was awkward to walk down toward the dining room when you could feel liquid slowly running down your legs. Isabella tried to squeeze her legs together to halt the process but it was wearing her mind what the chair would look like after she stood up from dinner.

She entered the dining room to find Rosalie and Alice standing behind their chairs waiting.

"Good evening, ladies," She said.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," they replied in unison.

Master Cullen entered the room with a slight bounce in his step but still was able to maintain a composed face. He pulled out his chair and began to sit down and the girls and Isabella followed suit. Mrs. Cope on cue came out from the kitchen to deliver the salads. She walked from seat to seat to place the plate down. She could already feel that something was off.

"Alice. Rosalie."

Both girls' heads snapped up at their father addressing them.

"I have been informed of your dismal progress this week."

Alice thought she was going to sink straight through the chair. Rosalie was wishing the ground would open and hell would swallow her straight up.

"However, Miss Swan made it clear that she is partly to blame. We have discussed it and tomorrow night's assessment will be cancelled. I trust you will use this opportunity wisely to take the next two days and reevaluate the course work and attempt to improve. If I am dissatisfied with next week's assessment, I will take the proper measures to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Isabella knew what the translation to that phrase meant for her but she was more than ready to take on the difficult task ahead. Alice and Rosalie's grades depended on her and she wouldn't let them down again.

Alice and Rosalie couldn't believe their ears. In all their years, an assessment had never been cancelled. Once when Alice was sick, it was rescheduled but never canceled. It was all very curious. Miss Swan seemed to have done the impossible.

Mrs. Cope who had been listening through the door nearly didn't contain her gasp of surprise. She decided that she had been silent for far too long. After dinner was done, she would confront her master and make him see reason.

Dinner went on as usual for Alice and Rosalie. Completely in a state of shock, they hadn't noticed their governess fidgeting in her chair or the look of triumph that would spread across their father's face whenever he would see Isabella cringe and move.

Alice and Rosalie were excused first and Isabella wanted Master Cullen to leave before she made the embarrassing walk back up the stairs with her dress stained on the back but he was being abnormally slow that evening when eating. It didn't look like he planned to leave anytime in the near future.

"May I be excused?" Isabella finally asked.

"Why of course, Miss Swan. Have a good evening," He replied.

Isabella rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Good evening, Master Cullen."

It still bothered him to hear her call him by that name even if it was the professional thing to do. Isabella could already feel the damp material hit her behind as she went to stand. She wanted to look at the chair to see if it was as bad as she imagined but couldn't bring herself to peek.

Master Cullen waited in anticipation for the moment her backside would be turned. He wasn't disappointed, although now he wished she had worn a lighter material. The spot wasn't as large as Isabella had feared but there was a spot. He smirked and cleaned his face with his napkin finished with his meal.

Mrs. Cope rushed out of the kitchen, seizing her opportunity.

"Mrs. Cope, dinner was fine as usual," Master Cullen announced.

"Thank you, sir but I need to speak with you a moment."

Master Cullen was a tad weary wondering what would cause his cook the need to speak to him when she hadn't scheduled an appointment but he gave her a wave to allow her to continue.

"Master Cullen, I don't think you've been thinking clearly. My apologies, sir but this governess you have hired has completely changed the way this household has run. Miss Swan is not the kind of people you should associate with. She doesn't know anything of our ways and I don't care how many dresses you put on her, she will never fit in here. I implore you to see reason for the sake of your children and legacy."

Master Cullen couldn't believe Mrs. Cope had the audacity to argue this case after he specifically told

Mr. Whitlock and herself to leave Miss Swan alone. The feeling of joy he had experienced had been clouded over by Mrs. Cope's deliberate defiance.

"It is only because you have been in my employment for so long that I am not dismissing you for your grievous overstep. This will be the last time that I say this, Mrs. Cope; I do not need or desire any comment or opinion on how I choose to run my household or the future of myself or my children. I suggest you keep to your kitchen and household chores and leave Miss Swan and my own private affairs out of your head. If you feel that you cannot do this simple task then I suggest you begin your search for other employment. Will that be necessary?"

Mrs. Cope could feel her heart stop in her chest. She swallowed whatever saliva hadn't dried up from her mouth and cast her eyes toward the floor.

"No sir. My apologies," She mumbled lowly.

Master Cullen felt his blood pressure rising just from looking at the old maid. He turned and left quickly not wanting to ruin whatever stress relief he still had left from his earlier encounter. He climbed the stairs but found himself stopping just outside Isabella's room. It would be so easy to enter and take her once more but he needed to pace himself. It would not do well for Isabella or him to exhaust themselves any further.

Instead he headed back to his own private quarters to search out something he wanted to give to Isabella. He already knew when she received his gift; she may be put out some. She probably wouldn't accept it graciously but it wasn't his intention to cause her humiliation or dismay.

He placed the small object into black velvet box and waited until he was assured of her slumber before entering her room and leaving it on her table. Master Cullen couldn't help but stop and stare at her peaceful still body lying in the colossal bed. He thought back over their first time together and breathed out a sigh of longing. The ways he wanted to take her. Never had anyone affected him so.

Master Cullen shook his head at his own preposterous thoughts. He needed to be patient and enjoy Isabella in a way she deserved to be enjoyed. He needed to treasure this gift but in order to do so he would need to be patient and patience was never something he was very good at.

* * *

**AN: **Well I know in the past when I have posted something that some find a little too much for their taste it can bring on a slew of bad reviews and "flouncing" This is by far the raciest chapter I have ever written but I want you to know that it is not my intention to turn this into a lemon story with no substance so if you can get past the odd fetishes of the character, I will strive to produce a story that it still entertaining and different.

I thank you for all the support and reviews! It makes it easy to write when I know so many people are enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Isabella didn't think she would ever find sleep. After dinner she went straight up to her room and shed her dress as she walked into her quarters. She headed toward the shower and began the process of cleaning up as she thought back to what had conspired in the master's study.

Never had she been touched or violated in such a manner. Absently she reached back and felt the tenderness of her tight hole and cringed. Isabella stood under the hot water and waited for a moment of clarity. What was she doing? Master Cullen was a difficult man. He was rude and unjust and completely immoral. What was she doing with him?

Was she becoming one of those mindless women who allowed sex to take over her brain? The sex they had shared was animalistic. There wasn't anything loving or acceptable about it and yet it was magical.

Isabella thought about many things as she showered and wondered how she would ever find sleep. But when her head hit the pillow that night, she was out before she knew it. Master Cullen had certainly exhausted her. She didn't have nightmares to contend with. She didn't wake up at any point during the long night so when the sun peaked through her windows the next morning and shined directly onto her pillow, Isabella awoke peacefully and fully rested.

She looked around her quarters and sighed in relief. She felt happy. For the first time since she had arrived, she actually felt happiness. Isabella bit her lip and wondered what or where her next encounter with Master Cullen would be. He eyes glanced over toward the small table and she saw a foreign box lying upon it.

Full of curiosity, she quickly got out of bed and approached the box with caution as if it were some type of explosive device. Finding the courage, Isabella pulled open the lid and with baited breath beheld the contents.

On the very top was a piece of parchment. She pulled the paper up and read the one line aloud.

"You will thank me for this."

She looked down and saw a curious item. She pulled it out and briefly wondered what it could be used for and then when she realized what it was, she felt silly and completely embarrassed.

It was butt plug.

Isabella looked around her room silently wondering if she was being watched. She placed the object back down inside the box and closed it quickly. She hadn't the foggiest idea how to use the plug. Obviously she understood the mechanics of it but still she wasn't prepared to put the plug in by herself.

Isabella huffed and shook her head at the naughty box. She couldn't believe the audacity Master Cullen had to send such an item. She pondered what reason she would ever thank Master Cullen for such an invasion. The only reason she allowed the vibrator was because she was getting something far better in return but with this plug, there would be no orgasm to appease her; there would only be pain and discomfort.

Isabella covered the box with a piece of paper and searched around for some place to hide it. The last thing she needed was for someone to see it. She thought about the look on Mrs. Cope's face if she were to pop by and search through her things. Isabella knew it would be wrong but with how much that woman despised her, she wouldn't put it past her.

It was Saturday and normally Isabella would have the day to spend how she saw fit. She would check in with the girls and apologize formally to them for her failures from the past week and attempt to reassure Alice and Rosalie of their assured success in the future.

But what would she do after that? She longed to see more of the town and venture off toward the market in hopes of obtaining a few choice items but every single time she attempted to leave the house, her journeys were cut short unless she was accompanied by Master Cullen.

It would be something that Isabella would think about all morning long as she prepared for the day. But as she was preparing for the day, on the other side of the house Master Cullen remained sleeping. It was already well past eight in the morning and it was the first time Master Cullen ever slept in so late before. It caused Mr. Whitlock to worry.

"It's nearly eight forty-five and still no movement or word. Is it possible that he is ill? No, he would ring for me if that were the case," Mr. Whitlock said.

Mrs. Cope was scrubbing the counters while attempting to keep her wits as Mr. Whitlock expressed his concerns.

"Mr. Whitlock, he is far off worse than sick, I fear. But I cannot say anything on the matter or else Master Cullen may do his worst to me."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean do his worst?"

Mrs. Cope dropped the rag from out of her hands and shut her eyes tightly afraid that Mr. Whitlock would see her humiliating tears.

"I attempted to tell him how the governess is bad for this house. Bad for him and bad for Haven but he wouldn't hear of it. Instead he threatened my position here and told me that if I came to him once more on the subject, I would be terminated. I don't understand what that little witch is doing to pull the wool over his eyes but she is good and she is dangerous. Mr. Whitlock, you must believe me. There is something not right about that girl and no one seems to see it but me. She is immoral and loose. A true Swan, I tell you. Just yesterday, you can't even imagine what I had to clean off the girl's dinner chair. The most disgusting….inappropriate…"

Mrs. Cope worked herself into a frenzy just thinking about how she spent her Friday evening. Mr. Whitlock attempted to calm her but he didn't dare touch her. It would have been unfitting to touch a woman who was not his own with such an intimate gesture.

"She is trying I must say but do you really think she is such a problem?" Mr. Whitlock asked.

Mrs. Cope looked up into Mr. Whitlock's eyes, "She will ruin us all."

Mr. Whitlock had never seen Mrs. Cope so scared before. The new governess was definitely out of place and he had to agree that Master Cullen had been different since her arrival. Would Isabella Swan be the ruin of Haven? He wondered but then again, in his mind, he couldn't help but think that Haven was already ruined. He liked their traditional ways but being cursed with such an affliction, how could he not believe that Haven was in shambles.

Both Mrs. Cope and Mr. Whitlock's eyes caught something moving outside the window to the kitchen. It seemed that Isabella Swan had decided to take her chances once again and now she was moving up the path in the direction of town.

"What should we do?" Mr. Whitlock asked. "Master Cullen still has not awakened and I don't believe he would approve of her venture."

Mrs. Cope stared at the young governess dressed in blue and scowled.

"Nothing. Let the wolves have her."

And so they watched as her tiny frame became smaller and smaller until she was completely out of view.

The weather was becoming colder and Isabella was thankful that the dress she wore had so many layers or else she might catch cold. Something occurred to her while she was having her talk with Alice and Rosalie. Of course she apologized properly and reassured them of the coming week but as she went to leave, with one more look at their small faces, a very dramatic thought occurred.

Master Cullen hadn't used any form of protection.

Isabella could feel her heart skip a beat at the idea. She began to count on her fingers when her last period was so she could figure out the unlikelihood of conception. She snatched up her purse and decided instantly that a trip to town was needed. She would need to procure a pregnancy test and contraception for any future encounters.

Isabella wanted to berate herself on the stupidity of her actions but she had a long walk ahead of her and plenty of time for just that.

Master Cullen finally began to wake at half past nine. The clock on his bedside table told him how lazy he had been with his time. His body felt sore and head was a tad fuzzy but he was sure sickness wasn't to blame.

As Master Cullen prepared himself for the day, he couldn't think of anything but the governess down the hall. He wondered if she had opened the gift he left and what she thought. He wanted to go straight to her room and see if she had made use of it. Maybe he would reward her for doing so. As his hot shower poured over his body, he thought it would have been too easy to rub one out on his dirty thoughts alone but it wouldn't nearly be as satisfying as the act itself so he turned the water to cold and waited for the problem to go away.

As he was dressing, Mr. Whitlock came in to advise him of his schedule for the day.

"Mrs. Cope wished to know if you planned on taking a late breakfast or will you wait for lunch?"

"I will take fruit for now and a fuller meal at lunch. Has Miss Swan been down for breakfast?" Master Cullen asked.

"She was down and ate very little," Mr. Whitlock informed.

"Good. Where is she now?"

Mr. Whitlock thought back to her retreating form from the house.

"My apologies but I have not seen her since," Mr. Whitlock lied.

Master Cullen's brow furrowed because he could hear a hint of something in Mr. Whitlock's voice that told him that his valet hadn't been quite so honest with his statement. He turned and gave Mr. Whitlock a questioning stare.

"Please go and fetch her for me."

Mr. Whitlock bowed and retreated from the room with his eyes down. He knew she was not in the house so he began to think of what he was going to tell his master. He went through the motions of going to Isabella's door and knocking. He walked about the house knowing how fruitless his search would be but finally it was time to head back up and tell Master Cullen the bad news.

"My apologies sir, but Miss Swan doesn't seem to be on the premises. Perhaps since it's her day off she went into town," Mr. Whitlock offered.

The moment he said the statement Mr. Whitlock could see the change in his master's eyes.

"Went into town?" Master Cullen spit. "She hasn't been given privileges!"

"Yes, I know but maybe she doesn't know that. I…she does seem quite strong willed. Would you like me to get Black on the phone?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Master Cullen bellowed. "Get my car ready and call Mrs. Stanley. She will know where the girl is."

Mrs. Stanley was known in Haven for knowing everything about everyone. She was the town gossip and if Isabella had been anywhere in town that day, Mrs. Stanley would know every inch Isabella walked while in town.

While Master Cullen was having his meltdown over the absence of his governess, Isabella had just made it into town. She walked down the street looking for a market. Every last person in Haven watched her as she went. Of course some had already heard about the new girls issues at Mrs. Morton's dress shop. Others had heard from Michael Newton how kind and sad the girl seemed. Every person had an opinion as they watched Isabella walk down the street in her royal blue dress.

At the very end of the road was the market and it was smaller than Isabella had hoped for. She wondered if a town like this would even carry the items that she needed. As she entered the store, she gave a polite hello while grabbing a small basket. The market only had a handful of people frequenting it that day.

Isabella began pulling various items into her basket as she went down the rows. Some cookies and chocolate, a few toiletries and finally she was able to reach the aisle that needed. The section was small and barely noticeable. No variety whatsoever but at least they were stocked with pregnancy tests. Condoms on the other hand were nowhere to be found.

Isabella sighed in disappointment believing that she would need to ask the cashier for help. Sometimes condoms were something kept up front since they were known as a higher theft risk.

Isabella slowly approached the cashier and handed her basket over to the clerk.

"I beg your pardon but I wondered if I could trouble you for some…condoms." Isabella cringed as the word came out of her mouth at nearly a whisper.

The older gentleman at the counter gave her a look before clearing his throat.

"Uh…Miss Swan…I know you're new to these parts but contraception has been banned for over a decade."

Isabella's mouth dropped and she could feel her skin become heated.

"What do you mean? That…that…that's not legal. You can't ban contraception."

The people standing nearby turned their heads in Isabella's direction. She could feel the audience she had procured and tried to calm herself. So pregnancy tests were allowed but contraception was banned? Just when Isabella could think that this town couldn't get any more backwards, it would prove itself up for the challenge once more.

Isabella made herself let the argument go and so with a mighty scowl on her face, she paid for the items and took the two small bags before leaving the market. When she exited however, she couldn't make herself walk back the way she had come so instead she continued on the path that would take her out of town.

Isabella had only made it a few hundred yards before being stopped.

"Miss Swan. Pssssttt. Miss Swan."

Isabella looked around to find where the whispering of her name was coming from. Off behind a great oak was an older man who was dressed very oddly. Isabella wasn't sure if she should entertain an audience with the stranger.

"I beg of you…Miss Swan. Please. I need to speak with you."

Isabella looked around once more and sighed deciding to go. She walked toward him and slowly the man came out from behind the tree.

"I'm Harry Clearwater. I was a friend of your fathers."

"Yeah…a lot of people around here seem to be that," Isabella said.

"No. Don't listen to them. They were not his friends. Whatever you may think you know; you don't know anything. Charles was a good man and he would not want you here. Please Miss Swan, you need to leave Haven. You are in danger. Your life is in danger the longer you stay."

Isabella pulled back and gave the man a look over once more. The town had many secrets and it seemed that the more Isabella found out the worse they came.

"What is it you're not telling me? Please Mr. Clearwater, my mind has felt like fog since the moment I arrived. I cannot believe my father was ever apart of such a community and I have only heard a handful of things about Haven. Please tell me what is going on here?"

Harry Clearwater looked around frantically knowing that he hadn't much time. He wanted to warn Isabella Swan because he knew that Charles would never have wanted her to come here.

"I am a part of something that I cannot speak of. A true horror story. When I broke the oath of my people and told your father that he needed to flee, they took everything from me. Charles left on my word and I know he would want the same for you. Don't trust anyone! Especially Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black? The sheriff?"

"Oh no. I mean Senior Black. He is far worse than Jacob. He will try to come for you. He will tell you things that will make you want to come but you cannot go." Harry reached out and took Isabella's hand in his own. "Please you must get out of here. You must leave…or else…"

"Does this have anything to do with the curse?" Isabella questioned desperately.

"No. No..no!" Harry was becoming impatient. "There is no curse! That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

Isabella was very confused. She wanted more information but Harry Clearwater seemed to be a little off. She wasn't sure if his mental status was to be trusted.

Harry's head shot back toward the direction of town and his eyes widen.

"LISTEN TO ME! DO AS I SAY!" He shouted before letting her hand go.

Isabella looked down and saw a car speeding through the town dangerously fast. Before she was able to make out that it was heading straight for her, she looked back and saw the old man gone.

Isabella dropped her grocery bags in surprise of Master Cullen's sudden arrival. It seemed as if only seconds had passed before he was here and out of the car.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" He shouted.

Isabella huffed at his temper. She rolled her eyes before bending over to pick up the items that had dropped out of her bag.

"What's the matter with me? What the hell's the matter with you!" She shouted back. "I have done nothing wrong so why must you yell at me like some buffoon!"

"I told you that I didn't want you wandering of by yourself. I don't know how much clearer I need to make myself."

Isabella stood back up with the two full bags and sighed.

"I needed things. Were you going to drive me into town? I doubt that. Was Mr. Whitlock going to drive me into town? Most definitely not. I can't even find a phone in your house to call a cab so yes, I did walk myself into town. It was daytime and I have proven that I am more than fine."

"You aren't fine." He spit while towering over her. "Please. Things you needed. What cookies and contraception?"

Master Cullen shook his head in annoyance.

"Yes, cookies and contraception were something I needed and…" Something occurred to Isabella suddenly. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was trying to get contraception?"

Master Cullen rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't think your little shopping trip won't be the highlight in everyone's topic at dinner this evening? The town has a ban on contraception and the new Swan girl just made a scene about it. Of course I know all about it. God, what were you thinking?"

Isabella stepped back feeling herself get more irritated and she worried she might do something stupid like haul off and hit her employer in the face.

"Well…gee, I was thinking, silly stupid Bella who fucked her boss without protection. Maybe in the future she needs to be the brains of this…relationship because it seems her partner is not. I don't want to get pregnant. I…I'm pretty sure you don't have an STD so I mainly don't want to get pregnant and so once again, silly stupid Bella was taken aback when she learned that the town was enforcing some silly stupid law that she is sure is illegal but then again I've been falling down this rabbit hole for so long I'm starting to have trouble figuring out which way is up."

Master Cullen wasn't sure what part of her rant made him more upset. This certainly wasn't the place to conduct such a conversation and he would feel better once he was assured of her place back at his home.

"Get in the car," he said softly.

"Are you upset with me still? I'm not going anywhere with you when you're acting like this."

For Master Cullen, this wasn't up for negotiation so he pulled the bags out of Isabella's hands and ignored her protests as he flung the contents into the backseat of his car.

"This is exactly what I have been telling you. You can't go all barbaric on me every time you see fit! Just because you don't like what I have to say…"

Master Cullen easily picked Isabella up even with her hands pounding on his back and her voice screeching in his ear, he tossed her just as easily as the groceries into the front seat and closed the door.

Isabella tried to get out but Master Cullen had set the child locks on the doors and she pulled unsuccessfully on the handle until he came around and slid into the driver's seat. Feeling her efforts were in vain, Isabella folded her arms over her chest and stared out the window at the large oak tree that only minutes before Harry hid behind.

She had a lot to think over of Harry Clearwater's warnings but she was so mad at Master Cullen that his actions were taking precedence in her mind.

Master Cullen drove on toward his home feeling just as angry with Isabella as she was with him. He knew that the conversation that was about to take place would not be a quiet one so instead of driving toward his garage, he drove toward the back entrance of the maze. If she wanted to yell and scream like a child, she could do so in the maze where her protests wouldn't be heard except by him and him alone.

"Are you going to get out or do you need me to carry you?" he asked.

Isabella narrowed her eyes at him and bit on her lips to keep herself from saying one word. Master Cullen exited the car quickly and came around to pull her door open. Civilly, Isabella obliged and exited herself not wanting a repeat of earlier.

Master Cullen took her by the arm and Isabella pulled back in protest.

"You don't know your way in there like I do," He snapped back at her. "Do you want to talk or not?"

"Talk? Or yell?" Isabella said.

"Do what you like but we are not going to say anything to one another until we are in the maze."

Isabella sighed knowing that it probably would be best for the purpose of their conversation to put a few walls up between them and the outside so she relinquished and allowed him to show her the way.

Through the ivy covered brick walls they went. It seemed to Isabella that they went further in this time then the first time. She couldn't believe how intricate the maze was as she walked. It was beautiful and peaceful and definitely something she would need to explore on her own. So many twists and turns that it made her wonder if she could ever find her way out on her own.

Isabella took the time as she walked to go over some bullet points in her head for the conversation they were about to have. She began to list them off; for starters she needed him to understand how his behavior was unacceptable. Two, she wanted to know more about this Harry Clearwater. Three, they would definitely need to discuss contraception. Yes, that was her main focus because she would not allow him to take her again without some form of protection in place.

Master Cullen on the other hand was going over a list of his own in his head. He needed her to understand that walking about was unacceptable and from now on Isabella would be grounded to his estate. He needed her to understand that going into town without him by her side was out of the question. She didn't know how to handle herself in Haven and the last thing he needed was more of the town gossiping on the last Swan heir. He thought about these things briefly because he was constantly being interrupted by her beauty in that dress he loved.

Master Cullen brought her to a small dead end corner with every intention of reprimanding her loudly but when he finally turned to look at her, as she stood with a hint of blush upon her cheeks and the blue captivating against her skin; all words completely failed him. So he did what any man in his right mind would do in such a situation; he made sure words would fail her too.

It was supposed to be just a kiss.

One kiss.

But…things never seem to go the way they are planned.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am so happy that so many of you have come to embrace this fic and even though it may make you feel uneasy, you continue to give it a chance. Thank you to everyone who has pimped this fic! It really means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The residents of Haven were used to the way they lived their lives. After many decades and many ancestors to come before them, they knew that certain things may never change. They were used to the vintage dress they adorned themselves in. They were used to the manners and respect they were expected to maintain. But most of all, they were used to the cycle of life and death since the curse they had come to bare.

Fifteen years had passed since the residents of Haven had decided to outlaw contraception. With the curse being the cause of many citizens untimely demise, fewer and fewer residents were opting to have children. The elders saw fit to hold a town meeting and ban contraception so that their entire town's future would not be in jeopardy.

It was not something Master Cullen had ever thought about since his wife's passing. Never did he think he would ever find anyone that he would want to share an intimate experience with so when Isabella made it quite clear that she wanted to use protection, Master Cullen found himself confused and yet offended at the thought. He knew that having another child would be most inappropriate so he should honor her wishes and yet the thought of having a child with Isabella was practically an aphrodisiac.

What was the matter with Master Cullen? What kind of man was he turning into? With his tongue stuck down Isabella's throat, every question he had in his mind seemed to vanish.

There was a list of things Isabella wanted to discuss but with every passing second she seemed to lose another item off it. It wasn't until she felt the cold air on her skin as her dress came up that she was able to find a second of clarity.

"Wait! We have to talk. We still haven't discussed contraception."

Master Cullen was making a meal out of Isabella's throat.

"You always love to argue," He growled softy.

Isabella shook her head still trying to clear the fog.

"No, I don't want to argue…" She began to say.

"Good! Then it's settled. Now shut up and spread those legs."

Master Cullen picked her up with ease and set her back down on a short ledge of the maze wall. He had her in the perfect place and position to climb under her dress and make a meal out of another part of her but as he head dived between her legs, he could feel her protesting hand pushing his head away.

"I mean it! We have to talk about this. I don't want to have a baby!"

Master Cullen sighed and pulled himself out from under her dress.

"Fine! You don't want to fuck, I get it!" He said rudely.

Isabella pulled back at his tone.

"There are other things we can do you know. I doubt you'll be the first woman in history to conceive through oral pleasure." He continued.

Isabella furrowed her brow. Of course it would be nice to do more than just "fuck" as he so put it but why couldn't they just use condoms? It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Why can't I go into the city…a real city and buy a box of condoms. I don't understand why you would be so against this. Do you want to have another child?"

Of course that last question was rhetorical. He didn't even like the two children he had now, Isabella thought solemnly.

"It's illegal." Master Cullen stated.

"You have to be kidding me? You know that can't be a real law. No town can tell their citizens that they can't use condoms. Beside, who would ever know? I could go to the big city and there would be no one there who would tattle."

"I would know!" Master Cullen bellowed. "And it's not something I would be interested in."

Isabella could feel her eyes begin to water. She looked over Master Cullen's gruff exterior and wondered if she would ever find a real man underneath it all.

"I…I'm…not going to do this anymore." She pushed herself off the ledge and landed in the grass with a soft thud. "I have to get out of here."

Isabella pushed aside Master Cullen's hands as he reached out to stop her.

"Isabella!" He barked.

His tone was still hostile and instead of feeling sorrow for their predicament, Isabella began to feel anger.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO YELLS!" She barked back. "If this is the only way you want to communicate then I will yell too!"

Master Cullen pulled back a little, startled by her outburst.

"This is all too much! It's too much. No condoms. Weird clothes. Corporal punishment. Curses and corrupt government. Butt plugs and guidelines. And don't even get me started on you! There are so many issues there, I wouldn't even begin for fear I will die before I can finish. I have to get back to the land of normalcy and I don't care if I have to hitchhike or sell my body to do it! I am going Mr. Cullen and you will not stop me this time."

There was a foreign feeling that invaded Master Cullen's chest as he watched Isabella turn and leave. His chest felt heavy, like he may never breathe again. His knees fell toward the grass and with an out stretched hand he cried for Isabella to come back.

"Please! Please!" He cried as he clutched his chest.

Isabella hearing the change in his voice looked back and wanted to write off his reaction but seeing him on his hands and knees, it only took a moment for her to look into his dark eyes and see something that she hadn't before.

Isabella's mind kept telling her to walk away. Just turn and walk away but her heart was telling her something different. The war within was greater than ever and it took everything in her to walk slowly back toward him.

She stopped just a few feet in front of him and sighed.

"There is a lot you have to tell me. I know you're not being one hundred percent honest with me. But I can't stay here a minute longer if I feel like I am nothing more to you than some sex toy. You have to treat me like a human being. You have to be nice to me. You can't yell at me. You have to talk to me and be willing to compromise. I'm not asking to be your girlfriend or some other kind of significant other but you will treat me as an equal. If you treat me poorly one more time, there will nothing you can say or do to stop me."

Master Cullen stayed on his knees and looked up into her determined eyes. He knew there were ways to keep her there but holding her against her will was not something he ever wanted to do. He wanted her to stay on her own volition. He felt his hard set ways fighting inside himself. He didn't want to change but he knew he would have no choice if he planned to keep her.

"You want me to treat you like an equal?" He asked quietly.

"Equal to you," She clarified. "Treat me as you want to be treated."

She felt like she was giving a lesson to a child on respect. Master Cullen had been so set in his ways for so long and he wasn't used to treating anyone with the respect he required.

"Then…you have to call me Edward." He pulled himself off the ground and slowly walked toward her.

"On the weekends?" Isabella asked. "Or…when we are alone…"

He shook his head slowly and took her hands in his.

"No. All the time."

"But what about my position? Won't that confuse the children?"

"Isabella," He said her name calmly. "This is what compromise is about. You ask for something from me and I agree and counter with terms I wish you to accept."

Isabella chewed on her lip awkwardly. He had asked her to call him Edward before but she never found it appropriate. It was easier to keep him at arm's length when she could think of him as Master Cullen.

"Fine…but then you have to call me Bella. Isabella is so formal and stuffy. I don't like it."

"I like Isabella. I think it's a beautiful name. Very appropriate."

Isabella blushed and looked away slightly embarrassed by the charm.

"It's old fashioned," She criticized.

"I happen to like old fashioned. Some even think I may be a tad old fashioned."

"Well you got at least one part right," Isabella quipped before she realized what she had said.

She stared up at his eyes and cringed wondering if her comment would set him off but instead he just narrowed his eyes and kept his behavior respectable.

"Bella," He tried the word out.

"Edward," She answered back. "Nice to meet you."

She held out a hand for him to shake and he took it uneasily.

"I'm willing to give you a clean slate, Edward but if I feel that you are being unfair or unreasonable…."

"I will do my best…Bella."

Edward took her hand and instead of showing her back toward the exit, he instead pulled her further into the maze.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked nervously.

They still hadn't discussed what exactly their relationship would entail so she was a tad weary.

"You haven't been through the maze yet. It's not something I feel comfortable with you doing alone until you have gone through it completely," Edward replied.

They walked and walked for what seemed like an eternity. There were so many twists and turns that Bella wasn't sure she would ever be able to find her way on her own.

"I hate to break this to you but I doubt I will ever remember this," Bella said.

Edward's mouth cheated a smile and he pulled her to a stop.

"I know," He replied. "Look around you. Tell me what you see."

Bella turned her head and gazed at the walls built up around her. They were in a square and every wall lead to a different path.

"Walls and ivy," She said plainly.

"Is there anything different about the walls you are looking at?" Edward asked.

Once again, Bella looked around her trying to search out something different but she couldn't find anything.

"I don't see anything different."

"That's because you're not looking good enough. It's plain as day…practically right in front of you."

Bella sighed and began to search once more. She was becoming frustrated.

"I don't know." She scrunched up her shoulders. "There's a chip in the brink on the top of that wall there but I don't see anything other than that."

"Good. Finally," Edward teased.

"You wanted me to find a chip in a wall?" Bella asked irritated.

"Yes. Because as long as you find the chip you will always know what direction to head in and you will never be lost."

Isabella walked down the path that the wall with the chip had and when she came around the corner there was another wall ahead with a chip that would tell her to go left instead of right.

"Are you serious?" She asked amazed.

"Maybe you can show us the way back."

Bella was in disbelief at the ingenuity of the maze that Edward had built. Something so large would take the average person hours to go through to find the other end but with this trick, Bella found her way back at the house in no time. A secret chipped brick was all it took.

"How many people know about this?" Bella asked.

"Not many…in fact even my daughters don't know. Of course, they memorized the maze years ago so it wouldn't do them any good now."

"Mr. Whitlock? Mrs. Cope? What about them?"

He shook his head.

"They never went into the maze and it wasn't something I want broadcast. I put a lot of thought into this key and the only reason I am telling you is because I know it's only a matter of time before you try and come out here by yourself and now at least I will have piece of mind that you will be able to find your way back."

They arrived at the house and it suddenly occurred to Bella that they had left the car at the other end of the maze with her earlier purchases.

"What about the car?"

"I will get it later. I have hardly eaten anything today and I imagine the same for you. Leave the car and come to lunch."

"But…my things are in there," Bella began to object.

"And they will be perfectly safe until I return," He said pushing her into the house.

They arrived at the dining room where Alice and Rosalie had already begun their meal. Edward and Bella were nearly twenty minutes late when they took their seats.

"Mrs. Cope!" Edward barked.

Bella sighed inwardly but she knew that he wasn't going to change completely.

Mrs. Cope came out of the kitchen surprised to see the pair of them sitting there.

"Master Cullen, I did not know you planned on eating lunch today. I have already discarded the left over portions."

Mrs. Cope was extremely perturbed by the rude nature of their tardiness. Master Cullen was never late for a meal without giving warning ahead of time.

"That's okay Mrs. Cope. Why don't you just whip something up while we wait."

The tone left no room for argument. Mrs. Cope turned to reenter her kitchen upset that somehow she was now some kind of short order cook. Isabella once again felt uneasy by Mrs. Cope. She couldn't help but think that somehow their meal might include something extra and unwanted.

"Edward…I'm really not that hungry…"

"Nonsense. You haven't eaten much today. I don't want you going through your stash of cookies in order to curb your appetite."

Bella scowled thinking of her cookies which resided in the back of his car. Even if she wanted to eat the bag of cookies, she wouldn't be able to because they were all the way at the other end of the maze.

Something curious was happening at the table. Alice and Rosalie hadn't missed their governess referring to their father as Edward. The two girl's minds ran wild at the word. No governess ever called their father by his given name.

Edward and Bella were so wrapped up in themselves to even notice the looks that Alice and Rosalie were making. Perhaps if they had been paying attention, one of them would have the good sense to ask them what the matter was.

Ten minutes had passed before Mrs. Cope came back through the door to deliver a sandwich and cut up fruit. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

Bella began to inspect the sandwich wondering if it was safe to eat while Edward dismissed his daughters from the table.

"I assure you that it hasn't been tampered with. My employees would never do such a thing," Edward reassured.

Bella took a small bite from the chicken salad sandwich and chewed slowly. Edward found her actions amusing as he dived into his meal. They sat in silence eating their portions. When Bella was nearly finished, Mr. Whitlock entered the dining room.

"My apologies sir, but you have an urgent call."

Edward looked up at Isabella and wiped his mouth with his napkin before rising.

"I will see you at dinner."

Bella nodded in response and waited for him to leave before she stood up herself. Mrs. Cope walked in from the kitchen preparing to clear the table.

"You're still here," Mrs. Cope said.

Bella bit her lip to stop her smile. She couldn't help but find Mrs. Cope entertaining.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave but before she could exit, Mrs. Cope couldn't stop herself from saying something.

"I don't know what's going on between you two but Master Cullen will never love you the way he did his wife. I was there when he lost Mrs. Cullen and a man like that can never put his heart back together again. Not for you or anyone else."

Bella breathed in deeply before turning to reply.

"I don't believe that but lucky for you I'm not looking for love," She replied honestly. "However, a girl has needs that your master takes great pride in seeing to."

Mrs. Cope clutched her chest and nearly had to sit down from the nasty language the nasty girl had used. Bella felt gross for saying something so vulgar but this town brought out the very worse in her sometimes. These people could do with some shock. Maybe then they will wake up and come back to reality,

Bella thought about her actions all the way back to her room. She wondered if Edward would find out what she said or if he would be upset. She imagined that she would hear about it at dinner.

But Edward didn't come to dinner.

Bella thought it was odd when they were being served their portion later that evening that he hadn't shown up. Since she had come to be at the residence, Edward had never missed a Saturday dinner. It was the one dinner of the week he never missed.

Bella attempted to make small talk with Alice and Rosalie throughout the meal but she was constantly distracted by Edward's disappearance. She knew better than to ask Mrs. Cope so she feared the mystery may never be solved. Bella thought about going to Edward's office after dinner but when the time came, she was a coward through and through and instead opted for an early night instead.

It wasn't even ten o'clock when Bella was already passed out under her covers. Edward knocked softly on her door and when he didn't earn a reply, he slowly opened her door to find her sound asleep.

He had a rough night and right now all he wanted was to be near her. It was completely inappropriate when he decided to take off his pants and shoes, tossing them aside to Bella's settee.

As he climbed into bed with her, the moment he made contact, Bella was startled out of her sleep.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"Shhh…it's okay. It's just me." Edward tried to calm her.

"What's happening? What's going on?"

Edward pulled her near and began to pet the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here but…I just needed to feel you close to me."

Bella could hear the sadness in his voice and she wondered if it had anything to do with his absence earlier.

"Edward. What happened?" Bella asked calmly.

She could feel his chest tremble. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up towards his.

"I don't want anything to ever happen to you. I'm worried…I should let you leave her before its too late but I don't want to lose you…"

"What are you talking about? Edward? Please tell me what happened."

Instead of answering, he chose to kiss her instead. It was a softer kiss than then ones they had shared previously but Bella could feel the desperation behind his lips. He slowly climbed on top of her and she parted her legs allowing his body to side in between.

He continued kissing her while he slowly grinned himself on her.

"Please let me make love to you. Please," He whispered.

Edward had every intention in making love to her one last time before he let her go. In his mind it was simple. Make love and let her leave but deep down, he knew he would never be able to see her go.

His hands found the band of her underwear and he slowly pulled them down.

Bella wasn't sure what to make of it all. She knew they should stop because once again, they had no form of contraception but the way she felt when he grinned his hard member into her, she wasn't able to form the word, no.

So Edward continued pulling her underwear down until they were completely off. He pushed her legs open wide and instead of shedding his boxers, he intended to finish what he had started before in the maze. He worked slowly, causing Bella to nearly loose her mind. He wanted her desperate and aching before he would reward her with his cock. It didn't take him long until she was writhing off the bed and attempting to keep her moans and screams at bay.

He shed his boxers quickly and came up to meet her mouth before entering her suddenly. By the time he began to pump in and out of her, Bella hadn't any ideas of contraception on her mind. She focused on her body's needs instead desperately seeking another orgasm.

With the two of them in tune, it didn't take long before they were both fulfilled. Each of them panting while slowly coming down from the high. Edward stayed in her for a little while after not wanting it to be over so soon.

The memory flashed through his mind of his earlier phone conversation and once again, he felt fear. Did he really believe in this curse? He thought it was silly but over and over, there were confirmations of its existence.

"Please tell me," Bella whispered softly. "What has you worried?"

Edward pulled out of her gently and laid down beside her.

"I don't know what to think anymore. It all seems so silly and yet…maybe there is truth to this after all."

"Truth to what?" Bella asked.

"I received a call this evening. Another resident has died unexpectedly. But it doesn't make any sense. He was a widow. His wife passed long ago but yet…he still died."

Bella felt a chill run down her spine.

"Who? Who was it?" She dared to ask.

"You don't know him. Looked like some kind of bear or wild animal got to him. I don't want to believe in this curse but how can I not when I see so many people die." He paused. "His name was Harry Clearwater."

Bella felt her blood run cold. She could hear Harry's words in her head that he had spoken just hours before.

_You are in danger. Your life is in danger the longer you stay._

_There is no curse. That's what I'm trying to tell you!_

* * *

**_AN: _**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter out to you. Just in case you are not reading Loathing You, I wanted to assure you that I am working to have this story done by November. I am having my first child in November and can't imagine having time to write once she comes so I want to try very hard to finish this story and Loathing You up by then.

Thank you again for all your support!

Disclaimer: Story is mine. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

From generation to generation, the people of Haven passed down their loyalties without exception. The same families that believed the Swans had rights to the land of Haven, were the very same families that to this day supported these feelings. The same could be said for the loyal residents of the Cullen family.

However, when Charles Swan fled from Haven, many years before, it did cause some uncertainty amongst the remaining citizens. And even though the two sides managed to coexist with one another, in the back of everyone's mind, they still knew where a particular families loyalties lie.

There was only one place in all of Haven where the lines drawn on family loyalties seemed to fade completely. For in the end it didn't matter which family you supported, eventually you would end up in the same place every other resident ended up; buried in a fine oak box, six feet under.

The temperatures began to decline significantly as fall slowly turned to winter and for anyone in the Haven cemetery that day it wouldn't seem unnatural that rain should fall down on the funeral for Harry Clearwater. However, Bella couldn't help the chills that ran up and down her body as she watched the casket being lowered into the dark wet grave. She looked up at the sky and saw the murky clouds overhead as some sort of omen. The night Edward had told her about Harry Clearwater's demise was still fresh in her mind. She wanted to tell him about her encounter with the man but decided against it.

The whole town dressed in their black costumes looked around at one another and it was clear that everyone was thinking about the same thing. The curse.

Bella could see the solemn looks on the people's faces and some of them looked downright scared. Edward was one of these people. Bella tried to give a reassuring smile to Edward but he wouldn't take it. Since the night he spent in Bella's room, he hadn't been back since.

Instead Edward spent his time evaluating his feelings for Bella and made the decision to let her go. It killed him. He could feel his chest squeezing under the pressure of his resolution but he knew it was the right thing to do. Bella needed to get as far away from Haven as possible. After the funeral, he would send her away.

Mrs. Cope was informed that while the two were away at the funeral, she would be charged with packing Bella's things; a task that Mrs. Cope found herself more than up to the challenge. Never had bags been packed so quickly and perfectly before.

With the completion of the funeral ceremonies, the rain came down harder causing the citizens to disperse quickly. Mr. Whitlock had the car warmed and ready the moment that Edward and Bella sat down in the back seat.

Bella could feel the distance that Edward was placing between them and even though Edward didn't seem too close with the deceased, she wondered why he was taking this so hard. It had been days since he carried on a conversation with her. In fact, he hadn't been to a meal so even the sight of him was something she hadn't been graced with.

"I'm sorry about your friend," She said softly.

"We weren't friends," Edward stated.

Bella scrunched up her forehead and sat back in her seat.

"You seem to be taking this hard for someone you don't care about."

"I didn't say I didn't care. I just said we weren't friendly."

Edward felt his body tense up. Of course she wouldn't know the cause for his pain so why should he feel irritated by her ignorance? She had no idea how hard this was for him. She had no idea why Harry Clearwater's death set in motion an order of events that would completely eviscerate his soul.

Bella reached out and placed her hand on his.

"You can talk to me, you know."

Edward snatched his hand away and the action hurt Bella more than any of his harsh words had ever done.

"We do need to talk. I need to see you in my office…now."

The car pulled up in front of the house and in one swift movement, Edward was out of the car and near the door before Bella had a chance to analyze his actions. Slowly, she too exited the car and walked up to join him at the open front door.

In silence they walked through the house toward the infamous office where so many of their significant moments had taken place. Bella could see Edward's tight form as he walked in front and she thought back to her time at the residence. She could almost sense what was about to happen.

They entered the office and Edward walked straight behind his desk. He pulled open the top drawer and found the envelope he needed.

"Edward…" Bella began to say.

"Miss Swan," he interrupted. "I have given our situation a great deal of thought and I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go. This isn't working and I have to do what I think is best for myself…my children and…you."

Bella took a small step back. She felt that he was about to end things but the way he went about it infuriated her. After all they had been through, done with one another, he wanted to break things off by treating her as an employee?

Edward held out the envelope for her to take.

"This is your full salary plus a generous severance."

Bella stared at the envelope is disdain. She could feel her chest rise and fall before she thought to speak.

"And…what about the money for other services rendered? Is there a check in there for that as well?"

Edward furrowed his brow slightly.

"I mean if you plan on treating me like an employee, I think it's only fair that you pay me for being your whore as well."

Edward bristled at her choice of words. Of course she wasn't going to make this easy. He had planned for every kind of reaction but the one she had chosen. It angered him to hear her refer to herself as a whore.

"Come on, Master Moneybags. Break out your checkbook; I think it's only fair that you should offer me compensation. How much do you think I am worth? Let's say…a thousand for every time you fucked me?" She pretended to think about it, "Or maybe you think I'm worth less? After all, you never did get to fuck me in my asshole so…"

"STOP IT!" Edward roared slamming his fists down on the desk.

Bella was startled into silence by the gesture. Edward slowly looked up to her and narrowed his eyes infinitesimally.

"Do you think that this is something I take pleasure in? Do you believe that this is easy for me?" He asked.

"I don't think I'm asking too much of you. I want an honest answer from you. I think I deserve it. I knew what you wanted to do the minute we came into this office? I would have hoped that you could treat me with a shred of dignity and not lie to me. Tell me what really is going on. Why you have been distant. Don't treat me like some employee. Treat me like a human being for god sakes."

What exactly was he supposed to say to her, he wondered. He never once thought of telling her the truth. He wasn't so sure what the truth was. He wanted her out of Haven as soon as possible. She needed to be far away from here so she would never be hurt.

"I need you to leave Haven. You don't fit in here. You never will. As much as I have tried to turn you into a proper resident, you have too much of the outside world in you and your close mindedness will never cease. I have to let you go so you can find somewhere you belong."

As much as the statement was true, it wasn't the real reason Edward wanted her to leave and Bella knew that.

Bella shook her head in disappointment.

"What is the matter with you? Why is it so hard for you to be honest?" She pleaded.

"Please just go, Bella," he said exhausted.

Bella could hear the pain in his voice. She could hear the defeat. She was hurt by his refusal to tell her his reasons but she was also hurt at the knowledge that this was ending. This. She didn't even know what this was. What exactly were they to one another?

She walked toward his desk and picked up the envelope.

"I think you're a coward. You stand there master of your house, all superior and powerful but I know the truth you're afraid to tell me…you're nothing more than a coward."

Bella placed the envelope between her fingers and ripped in two.

"I'm stronger than you think I am. I'm stronger than you and I don't need your money."

She turned and kept walking amidst his protests calling her back to take the money. She didn't cry because her anger was too great. Bella felt her mind in a fog as she made her way down the stairs. She had every intention of leaving her possessions behind but like a stake to the heart, all her belongings were at the bottom of the stairs already packed for her. Mr. Whitlock standing beside them.

"I am to take you to the city limit," He informed her.

Bella stared at him before replying.

"That won't be necessary. Please call me a taxi. I wouldn't want to put the Cullen household out more than I already have."

Mr. Whitlock breathed his disapproval through his nostrils before turning to leave and make the call she requested. It was then that Bella noticed a jubilant Mrs. Cope standing by the dining room door witnessing her departure.

Mrs. Cope gave her a superior smirk and for a sad moment, Bella thought she would like nothing more than to push over the tall vase by the door to leave Mrs. Cope with the clean-up. But Bella took the high road and held her head high as she walked out the front door and waited for the taxi on the stairs.

In the fresh air, Bella was able to think a little clearer and it occurred to her that she should have said farewell to Rosalie and Alice. Her hand searched out her chest as it welled up in pain thinking of the two girls and their dismal futures. Bella felt the weight of her sadness push her down to sit on the stairs as the wind began to pick up.

Edward stood looking down from the second story foyer at Bella's small form huddled on his front steps. He wanted to go to her and offer some warmth but he needed to keep his distance. After all this was what was best. Bella could go on and have a bright future anywhere else but here. Haven was marked for nothing but death.

The curse was never something he fully believed in but now that Edward was beginning to fall for Bella, his mind wouldn't think clearly and he had no choice but to believe in the power of it. She was right, he thought. He was a coward. He should have just told her the truth. He didn't want to see her fall victim to the curse. If only Bella had shared with him what Harry Clearwater had said, maybe he would have come to a different conclusion.

Edward's heart stopped for a moment when he watched Bella stand back up from off the stairs. He looked down the path believing he would see a car come to take her away forever but instead there was no car. Immediately Edward was on alert as he watched Bella begin to walk away from the house with no reason.

It occurred to Bella as she sat freezing on the porch steps that as much as she despised Haven and their backward ways, a part of her past resided here. Other than the trip to the Haven historical building, Bella hadn't allowed herself to find out more about the place her father was born and raised in.

The Isabella Swan grave loomed in the back of her mind so with idea of having one last moment in Haven, Bella set off once more for the cemetery but she didn't make it far.

"Where are you going?" Edward yelled coming quickly down the stairs of his house.

Bella flipped back around feeling her hair tangling in the wind.

"What do you care? I am no longer your employee or your responsibility."

Edward managed to catch up easily and with her catty tongue he wished for nothing more than to shake some sense into the young girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not safe…" He began once more.

"Safe!" She mocked. "What exactly are you worried about? You think some curse is going to hurt me?"

She rolled her eyes and her complacency bothered Edward more than he knew.

"YES!" He growled.

Once before Edward had made it quite clear that he didn't believe in such a thing so when he spit out such an adamant "yes," it caused Bella to pause. She searched his eyes hoping to find a lie but instead she quickly came to the realization that Edward now whole heartedly believed in the curse.

She shook her head searching for words but nothing came for a long moment.

"You don't know this place, Bella. You haven't witnessed the countless horrors befallen on this town."

Bella bit her lip thinking again of Harry Clearwater.

"I don't believe in curses," She stated. "I…believe that everything has a logical explanation."

Edward dismissed her words before she could even finish. He shook his head and looked around frustrated by her obliviousness.

Bella placed a soft hand on Edward's chest.

"Is this why you are sending me away?"

Her touch was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The moment her hand rested on the center of his chest, right over his heart, he felt a mixture of calm, safety and love.

"You need to leave. Your father had the right idea…"

"And if you really believed in this silly curse, then you would see that even he wasn't exempt. My mother died. So…it wouldn't matter if I went or stayed because eventually I could be just as cursed as the next."

"Bella," He pleaded taking her hands in his.

"Harry Clearwater told me something before he died. I didn't tell you…I should have told you but…"

"You met Harry Clearwater?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, he said he knew my father and he gave me a warning. He told me I should leave because I wasn't safe here but more importantly, he told me that there was no curse."

"He told you to leave? He threatened you?" Edward's questions were laced with wrath.

"No! He didn't threaten me. He was trying to tell me something important. Would you listen to me? What if there was no curse? He told me a name. Someone who could be responsible. What if this whole time people were lead to believe something that wasn't true? You have to admit that evil forces could be more likely coming from an individual or group rather than some…curse."

"Bella," he said her name dismissively.

"Come on. Please take me seriously."

The taxi was slowly approaching and as much as Bella wanted to stay and make Edward understand, she wasn't going to win the battle.

"No! You will take me seriously. Go! Get out of here. I don't care what is causing all of this. Whether it be human or supernatural, I want you far away from it! Do you hear me?"

"Edward," Bella protested.

"Now!" He spit. He grabbed a hold of her hands and shook her harshly. "You will forget you ever came here and I will venture to do the same."

His words stung her deeply. He wanted to forget about her? It would have been a kinder gesture if he had just slapped her across the face.

Bella looked over at the taxi while Mr. Whitlock loaded up her things. She pulled back from Edward and refused to look at him again. It was pure punishment for Edward to not be able to look in her eyes even one last time. The last image he would have to hold on to was of her long dark hair, flowing down her back and the silhouette of the black dress she had worn that day.

The taxi drove down the road and slowly disappeared from view leaving Edward standing in the cold driveway to his impressive mansion. He imagined how much worse this was then when his dearly departed wife had passed. At least when Hope died, there was no opportunity for more. But with Bella leaving, he would always be aware of her living out there in the world and not a part of his life.

Bella watched out her window as the small town passed her by. Nearly every person still dressed in formal black garb still fresh from the funeral. Their traditions may have been lost on her but Bella hoped that she could find some semblance of respect for them. Maybe Edward was right. She was too close minded.

With her bank accounts dismal, Bella wasn't sure how far she would make it before running out of funds and being completely desolate. Now it seemed silly to tear up a check that would have helped her survive while she found employment.

"Excuse me…but how much do you think it will cost to take me to the nearest city?" She asked the driver.

"The fare has already been taken care of. You may choose to go wherever you like, Miss."

Bella sat back in her seat thankful for at least this small help.

"Then…Albany I guess."

Bella had never been to Albany but after her ventures in small town life, she needed something more metropolitan.

The sign welcoming visitors to Haven was just up ahead and for a small moment, Bella could feel a weight readying itself to lift from her shoulders. Maybe her departure from Haven can unveil the upheaval her life had become.

It took Edward two hours before he would find the good sense to come in from the rain and wind. He stood on his drive staring at the very spot where the taxi completely disappeared from view. He hoped that Bella would turn the car back around and go against his wishes. It wasn't such a far-fetched idea since she was so famous for her stubborn nature but she didn't return.

Soaked to the bone, Edward began to remove his clothes one by one, leaving them on the floor to his bedroom. He played in his head the very last time Bella would look at him and it broke him down.

"It's for the best," he would repeat every time he began to think of her wounded eyes.

There was a curse. He couldn't be so cavalier with Bella's life when there was a curse.

Her words played in his head. She suggested that there was no such thing. Someone was responsible. Harry Clearwater spoke to Bella?

Edward began to mull that over as he prepared a drink to help warm him. He was ready to down the bottle quickly to assist with numbing the pain if something hadn't occurred to him.

Bella said that Harry told her someone was responsible for the deaths in Haven. An individual? Or a group? Even with a couple swigs of the alcohol, Edward couldn't help but entertain the idea.

Edward shook his head in disbelief. Surely no one could be guilty of such a heinous crime. After all something like this would have gone back decades, centuries even. And Harry Clearwater wasn't exactly known for being all together there.

But something about this plagued Edward's mind.

He set the glass down and set off toward his office. Within seconds he was sitting in his chair with a piece of paper set out before him as he began to write down every last citizen he could think of that had passed away. Next to their names he would write the way they died.

It took him nearly all night to come up with a list but it didn't take him long to see a pattern emerge and suddenly, a frightening thought occurred to Edward. If someone or someone's were responsible for the deaths in Haven, then sending Bella Swan away from Haven didn't necessarily save her. In fact, now she was out there all alone without any form of protection.

The wind was knocked out of Edward when he realized that by sending Bella away, he might have just signed her death certificate.

* * *

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I imagine there are only a few more chapters left. Maybe three or so. Sorry it took so long to get this out to you. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

*Five months later*

Haven had weathered through a particularly difficult winter, one of the worse recorded since the establishment of the township. So when the snow began to melt and reveal the greenery underneath, you would think that it would bring joy to the residents of the Cullen manor.

But much had changed in the five months since the governess left the premises. No longer were the young Cullen daughters held to the high standards that had been required in the past. In fact, no governess came after for replacement which left Rosalie and Alice to educate themselves. Normally, you would think that the girls would love the kind of relief their absentee father provided after years of stringent policy however, as they rarely saw their father these days, both daughters greatly missed him.

Spending most of his waking hours in his office, Edward had become obsessed with figuring out the mystery that Isabella had left in his care. The office was littered with charts and notes but even with all his investigations, Edward was no closer to finding the culprit behind the "cursed murders," as he came to call it. He was beginning to think that more than one person must be involved but what kind of people would ban together to do such a heinous thing?

The other part of Edward's investigation led him looking for Isabella Swan. Since her departure, it seemed that she had been wiped off the face of the earth. There was no trail in sight and that seemed to worry him the most. What if Bella never arrived at her final destination? Edward had tracked down and questioned the cab driver extensively but the last known whereabouts had Isabella at some shady motel in Albany. After that, the trail dried up.

Unshaven and reeking from the lack of proper hygiene, Edward cracked his neck as he found himself once again awaking from his hard wooden desk. His eyes began to focus on the list of names and various ways of demise and once again his own dearly departed wife's name caught his attention.

She had passed a couple of months after the birth of their two twin daughters. After giving birth, Hope had become very ill and within a matter of months, she was no more. She wasn't killed by a wild animal or some self-inflicted gunshot the way most of the deceased in Haven seem to perish from. There was the occasional heart problem or car accident but the majority of people seemed to pass from being mauled or too depressed to carry on. Edward started to think that maybe some of these self-inflicted demises may not have been self-inflicted at all.

The door opened a crack and Edward's blazing eyes snapped toward it.

"Master Cullen. I have your breakfast," Mrs. Cope announced.

Edward was to the door before she could finish her sentence.

"How dare you enter! You know the guideline regarding my office," Edward snarled.

Mrs. Cope took a small step back. She knew it was a mistake to come here but days had passed and she couldn't contain her curiosity. Neither she nor Mr. Whitlock knew what their master had been working on and it troubled them greatly.

"I know, sir. But you haven't had a bite to eat in days. You haven't come out from there. You need your nourishment."

"What I need is for you to mind your place and leave. I will eat when I see fit. You are not the master of me."

His tone was harsh but his words were worse. Mrs. Cope sighed and backed away from the door unable to even catch a glimpse of what lied inside. She marched the tray of food back down toward the kitchen and gave Mr. Whitlock a failing look as she passed him.

Mr. Whitlock followed her in and made sure the door was shut tightly behind him so they could enjoy a whispered conversation in private.

"What did you witness?" Mr. Whitlock asked.

"I could barely get the door open before he was there. He looks a fright. Unshaven and smelled positively dreadful. I haven't seen him in this shape since his wife's passing. I can't imagine he cared for the Swan girl in the same manner. He must have something else going on behind that closed door."

Mr. Whitlock looked out the window and tried to ponder what his master had been up to for the past five months. His master had changed drastically rendering his position practically useless. Master Cullen hadn't left the house so he did not need to drive anywhere and he hadn't requested his services in any form.

"I tried to go into his office four nights ago and it was locked. Most of the time when I walk by there is nothing but silence however, every occasional moment, I can hear him muttering to himself and it makes me worry that maybe he is losing his mind," Mr. Whitlock offered.

"Losing his mind over what?" Mrs. Cope asked exhausted. "This just can't be about the Swan girl alone. How could she have such an effect when she wasn't even here a month? There is something else going on here and I fear if we don't find out what it is, you and I may be looking after two orphan girls."

Two orphan girls.

Rosalie had done her best at creating and following a set curriculum for Alice and herself. Even though they were no longer expected to meet for weekly assessments, Rosalie wanted to make sure they were prepared the moment their father requested their presence.

After Isabella Swan left without even a farewell, it nearly crushed the two young girls. At first they felt hurt and then betrayed but when they saw what toll it had taken on their father, they knew that something serious must have taken place. Rosalie and Alice were well aware of the positive effect that Isabella was having on their father. They could see a change but since her hasty departure, Master Cullen hadn't reverted back to his old ways; no, it seemed as if he had given up entirely.

"Why don't we take a break? We need some fresh air and with the snow finally melting…maybe it would be a good time to visit the maze," Rosalie said.

Alice sighed and looked outside toward the high walls with their tops still covered in snow.

"Do you think father is going to die too?"

Rosalie looked taken aback by the question. It was something that was troubling her as well but she never spoke of it to Alice.

"I don't know," She whispered with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Alice thought for a moment before saying what she was afraid to say.

"Do you think he loved her?"

Rosalie's eyes widen and Alice jumped to provide evidence.

"He acts as if his heart is broken. We've read about love since I can remember. Every story father has ever asked us to read or memorize has shown me the lengths people have gone to preserve love. These characters would rather die than to be without their love. How can I not think that maybe Isabella was someone father loved? He's dying, Rosalie. Every day…he seems worse."

The two girls stared at one another for a long time without saying another word. Rosalie finally walked over to their window and looked out it.

"Maybe…we can find her. Tell her what state he is in. Maybe she will come back and father can be happy once more," Alice said.

"That's ludicrous. How are we going to find her? We haven't the foggiest idea where she went and we have no means," Rosalie dismissed.

"What do we have to lose?" Alice pressed. "We stay here and do nothing and father may not make it to summer. We have to do something. We know she left Haven so maybe when we get out of Haven, we can locate her."

Rosalie and Alice didn't know that their father had already done everything he could to find Isabella. Edward went so far to even hire a private investigator; Sam Uley but Sam hadn't found one trace. It took a lot for Edward to call upon Sam. For one, the Uley's held their loyalties to the Swans. This was something he used to help sway Sam's mind. Sam would help find Isabella because it is what Charles would have wanted. However, every report back to Edward left him more and more hopeless. Edward didn't know that the reports he received were false though.

"Rosalie…we have to try," Alice pleaded.

Rosalie's eyes were still on the snow covered ground. It was up to her to make a final decision. Rosalie always took on the responsibility to ultimately decide. She thought through different scenarios in her head. What Alice was asking for was highly dangerous and incredibly risky. Neither of them had ever been out of Haven before. They had no mode of transportation and no funds but this was a mission to help their father.

Rosalie turned back around and looked determined.

"We're going to need money. We can't do this without it."

Alice smiled in relief that her sister was on board.

"I know just where we can find some."

It was a dangerous mission Alice had planned. The only target that was tangible was Mrs. Cope. So while Alice made a diversion at the table during lunch, Rosalie snuck off to locate Mrs. Cope's wallet from her quarters.

The girls ate every bite on their plates not knowing when they would have another hot meal. They bundled themselves up and located Mr. Whitlock and Mrs. Cope before making their getaway. They had a long way to walk before they would even approach the town center but they had many plans to make over the course of their journey.

It wasn't until dinner when Mrs. Cope carried out the first course that her eyes fell upon the empty dining room table that she suspected something was amiss. She set the serving tray down and went off to search for her missing charges. Mrs. Cope was prepared to put the fear of God into the Cullen girls for their late arrival but she could not find them. They weren't in their room. They weren't in the library and after Mrs. Cope had searched nearly the entire house, she quickly rushed off to her master's office once more.

"Mater Cullen!" She shouted busting through the wooden door.

"MRS. COPE!" Edward yelled back. "I have told you…"

"The girls are missing!" Mrs. Cope cut him off. She was out of breath and panting but as this was her first time in the offices in months, she suddenly couldn't help herself from looking around at the disarray.

"What do you mean?" Edward calmed slightly long enough to hear the woman out.

"They didn't come for dinner and I've done a search of the house. There's no sign of them anywhere."

Edward didn't know what to think. It was unfathomable that the girls would go somewhere without word. He stood up and decided to go to the maze. Perhaps they lost track of time; something that had never happened before but he refused to believe in a more sinister plot.

He showed Mrs. Cope out of the office and made sure to shut the locked door behind him. He rushed out toward the maze and began to holler their names. He ran through quickly without thought screaming but when he came to the other end of the maze, his heart ran cold by icy thoughts. He wanted to take a moment to think of what could have happened but as his mind was frazzled he didn't allow for common sense.

He yelled for Mr. Whitlock who was already standing by and ordered him to drive him into town. They would search for signs of his daughters on the way. Edward couldn't imagine that the girls would end up in town without hearing word from some gossiping wretch.

Mr. Whitlock and Edward made their way through the town but there was still no sign of them anywhere. Thoughts of wild animal attacks entered Edward's dark thoughts and for a slow second, he was willing to take down the whole town if it meant finding the answers to all the questions that plagued him for the past five months.

The time it took to drive through the town allowed Edward to reflect on the past five months. What reason could there be for his daughter's absences? There was no sign of struggle so he couldn't imagine them being taken. All the residents went through the house and grounds thoroughly and there was no sign of them so was it possible that Alice and Rosalie left on their own volition?

"Go to the bus stop." Edward ordered.

Since Haven was a small town, there bus stop only picked up and dropped off three times a day. Edward hoped that if his daughters ventured there, then maybe he had a chance to get to them before they did anything senseless.

As they drove up, there was no mistaking the outline of two small figures huddled together on the provided bench. Rage coursed through Edward's body as he took in the sight. Never had he wanted to beat their backsides so harshly till now.

The sound of Edward's car door slamming caused Rosalie and Alice to look up immediately. Fear began to fill them as they looked into their father's harden eyes and gruff exterior. Rosalie pulled Alice toward her tightly as if to protect her from what was about to happen.

Edward had every intent to snatch his daughters up and haul them off toward the car but as he walked closer, his eyes caught sight of their two small knapsacks on the ground and it caused him to pause.

They were running away, he thought. Edward began to go over the past five months in his head and suddenly he had a revelation. He hadn't spent time with Rosalie and Alice. He hadn't checked their school work to ensure they were being educated properly. He hadn't even spoken to them on the Christmas holiday. He hadn't been a father to them at all.

The mysteries that plagued his mind these days had completely taken over every thought. Of course his children would feel unwanted and unloved. They were justified in their actions.

"Father," Rosalie voice quivered as she slowly stood up from the bench. "Please don't punish Alice. This is my fault. I take full responsibility."

Alice jumped up from her place and stepped in front of Rosalie.

"No, this was my idea. I talked Rosalie into it. I devised the plan to steal Mrs. Cope's money and I begged Rosalie to come with me. I was so scared, father. I thought if I could find Miss Swan then maybe you wouldn't be so unhappy anymore."

Edward's mouth dropped slightly. His daughters weren't running away, they were going to search for Isabella.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this was?" Edward slowly asked. "You are two little girls who would have been taken advantage of. Every place outside of Haven isn't like Haven. People aren't nice and you both could have been harmed or far worse."

Rosalie and Alice looked at one another.

"We had to try. Your heart is broken because Miss Swan left." Alice replied.

"We already lost our mother. We didn't want to lose you too," Rosalie added.

Edward's heart wasn't broken but hearing these true words pained him. He walked slowly toward his daughters and surprised them when he pulled them in a warm embrace.

"My heart isn't broken. I did care for Miss Swan but if anything ever happened to you, my heart wouldn't survive it."

The air was turning chilly once more. Even though there had been a peek of green through the snow that day, it would still be weeks before they could enjoy a warmer evening.

"We need to go home. Your faces are like ice and I fear that you may become ill."

Edward picked up the girls knapsacks and steered them toward the heated car where Mr. Whitlock stayed waiting. Once they were safely inside Edward decided to tell them of his failings.

"I need to tell you something but first I need you to promise that you will never do anything like this again. I know that this is my fault because I haven't made myself available to you but leaving is never the right answer."

Both daughters made their promise.

Edward sighed and looked out the window at the passing town. He thought about what exactly he was going to tell them before saying it aloud.

"I know that Miss Swan left without saying goodbye and I am to blame for that. She cared a lot for you but I dismissed her because I thought it was the right thing to do. I am not going to say anything further on it then that but…since she has left; one of the things I have been working on is trying to locate her. I know you had every intention to try and find her but I have paid very intelligent people to help find Isabella and we have had no luck yet. If any sign of her turns up, I will let you know."

Mr. Whitlock was taking in every word as he listened in on their conversation. It piqued his interest when he said that finding Isabella was one of the things he was working on. It made Mr. Whitlock even more curious as to what the other thing could be. He hoped that Mrs. Cope had some luck with the office in their absence.

"Tomorrow I promise to not let my obsessions get in the way of my life with you. From now on I will work hard to be a better father to you."

Rosalie and Alice didn't exactly know what he meant by that. Did this mean that they would be quizzed on their past lessons? Would they go back to weekly assessments? Only time would tell.

They arrived home and the moment they entered the house, Edward ordered Mrs. Cope to the kitchen to make up some soup. He sat at the dining room table and ate dinner with his daughters for the first time in months.

As Edward stared into his bowl, his mind was once again plagued with thoughts of Isabella. Where was she? Had she been hurt? If she had been, surely there would be something written about it. A person didn't just disappear off the face of the planet. Where had she been for five long months?

Five long months indeed. However, the moment that Isabella crossed over the boundary line bringing her back to Haven, she suddenly felt those five months seemed to pass in a day. She didn't know why she was brought back here but from the look of things, she couldn't imagine it was for any positive reason.

How many times had Isabella thought about coming back to Haven to seek out Edward but she had remained strong and managed to never give in. In the end it wasn't her choice. She looked at the back of the head of the driver and narrowed her eyes in disdain. She peeked a look at the two malodorous men on each side of her.

Her conversation with Harry Clearwater ran through her head and she knew that danger was upon her. If her constrained hands hadn't already given her that indication, the sight of Jacob Black certainty worked well enough. She didn't know what plans they were making for her but one things for sure; Isabella was prepared to fight. Fight for her life and the life that rested inside her.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you all for your patience. I know its probably getting harder and harder to wait for chapter updates but with everything going on I am having more and more trouble finding the time to write. I am still trying to finish both of these stories before I go into labor. Thank you for your continued support and reviews!

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Once upon a time, there lived a young woman and she was very much in love. Everything in her life seemed the definition of absolute perfection. She would walk about the town and all eyes would shine bright at the sight of her. She married her sweetheart when she was just eighteen years old and every towns person was sure to show up to the wedding.

Seven years passed by and the young woman lived in a beautiful house at the north end of town. Her darling husband would kiss her often and express his happiness and love for her. They were expecting their first child just before Christmas. Yes, indeed, everything was perfect.

"I don't believe in curses."

"How can you not when the evidence states contrary."

A long sigh.

"Shelly, I only brought this up because…I want you to be cautious. Please listen to me and just make sure that you are being safe."

"I'm not going to allow anyone ruin my happiness. Curses are designed to keep us from reaching our true potential. They hold people back. My husband and I are fine. We are having this baby and we will live until our children are gray. Honestly, Emily. Don't let silly superstitions keep you from finding love."

However, it wasn't but a week after that the young, beautiful, hopeful woman would meet the demise of her perfect life. Her husband was killed instantly and she was left in such despair that even her baby left her as well. Mrs. Shelly Cope would never be the same again.

Mrs. Cope came to work for the Cullen residence almost thirty years after the demise of her husband and child. For a time, she had become somewhat of a recluse. Brought down by her pain and despair, it wasn't until she devised a plan in her head that suddenly the despair and pain began to wane.

Master Edward Cullen was married to a young beautiful woman named Hope. Mrs. Cope could see plenty of herself in this woman. Long gone were the days when Shelly Cope would scoff at the mention of curses. In fact, she had begun to believe wholeheartedly in them and it only seemed fitting that the Cullen's and Swans were responsible for her anguish.

It was simple. Take from Edward Cullen what was taken from her. It would be all too simple. Hope was already expecting her first child so Mrs. Cope had all she needed to cause Edward Cullen the pain he was responsible for.

Mrs. Cope searched and searched for the proper way to exact her revenge. She wanted it to make sure that nothing could ever be traced back to her. But Hope Cullen went into labor sooner than expected and it was a surprise when two little girls came out instead of the one they were expecting. The moment Shelly Cope's eyes fell on the faces of the innocent angels; she knew she could not go through with her plans. It would be devilish thing to take the life of two innocent beauties.

Seeing Hope obtain everything that she dreamed of, Mrs. Cope had no choice but to continue forth with her plans. There would be no hope for Hope. Mrs. Cope slide a special concoction into her food and it was enough to do the trick. Master Edward Cullen would now feel the pain she had suffered from and even though she did come to find some respect for the man after years had passed, she still felt that her master got what he deserved. Justice was served.

The two young Cullen girls seemed to be spared from Mrs. Cope evil doings…for a short while at least.

Mrs. Cope harshly massaged her hands as she thought of the final step she must take. Mr. Black made himself quite clear, as long as the Cullen's and Swans lived, the curse would remain. Mr. Black promised to take care of the Swan girl and the master, all she need to do now was slip the very same concoction that killed the young girl's mother into their morning porridge and the world would be right once more.

Mrs. Cope's felt her nerves began to slip. She stood over the pot with the tiny vial and cursed herself for not having the courage to do what must be done.

"Mrs. Cope."

Hearing a voice from behind caused Mrs. Cope to drop the entire vial into the porridge. Mrs. Cope looked down into its depth and watched as the liquid began to mix.

Mr. Whitlock walked over and began to examine the pot.

"What is that, Mrs. Cope?"

Mrs. Cope felt her mouth go dry. What was she to tell him? How could she begin to explain herself?

"I need you to listen to me," She began. "This is going to sound incredible but please…just listen. I beg of you."

Mr. Whitlock narrowed his eyes but waited patiently for her explanation. He still was unsure what the small vial contained but it peaked his interest. What in the world was Mrs. Cope's extra ingredient?

"What if I could tell you that I have a way to break the curse? Do you know what this could mean? You could feel free to marry the woman you love and not fear death for it. I have been informed that with my help, in just a few short days, we will all be free."

Mr. Whitlock was very curious to what Mrs. Cope was up to. Her eyes held a different kind of craze in them that he had not seen from her before. He felt it would be best to remain quiet until she divulged her plans.

"It is simple. We are cursed because of the Swans and Cullen's feud. We have an opportunity to end that feud forever and restore the town to their rightful place of happiness. Just let me serve this breakfast and we will be half way there. I know it sounds extreme to see two innocent's lives taken but with their sacrifice, we will save hundreds more."

For the first time, Mr. Whitlock began to understand Mrs. Cope's actions and desperation. He felt the breath leave his lungs and not return.

"Your plan is to kill the Cullen family?" He asked point blank but calmly.

"It's a small price to pay," Mrs. Cope replied softly.

"You think you could do something like that? Take a life so easily?"

"It's easier than you may think. The loss of a love one can make the most difficult situations, easy."

"You may say that now but the moment you realize what you have done and know that the blood is on your hands…"

"When I look at my hands, I don't see Hope's blood. I see justice."

Mr. Whitlock felt his blood chill at her admission. Mrs. Cope didn't know why she was being so forthright. Maybe confession was something she desired to give for the past eleven years. Her shoulders already felt the weight lifting.

"Even if you were successful with your intentions, what about the Swan girl? Isabella Swan has left Haven, so your plans may be in vein. You can't assume that ending one of the feuding blood lines will cause your curse to expire."

Mrs. Cope let out a relieved breath. She felt Mr. Whitlock coming to see her view of things. It felt nice to have someone in her corner to help shoulder the burden.

"Mr. Black assured me that he would see to it. I believe he has found her and she in back in Haven."

"Mr. Black?" Mr. Whitlock questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Black came to me with his story of peace and happiness. He will save us all."

Mr. Whitlock walked closer to the pot and watched as the small vial had nearly disappeared. Mrs. Cope scooted closer to look down into the pot herself.

"Mr. Black has Isabella Swan and will kill her if you promise to kill the Cullen's?"

"Just the daughters. Mr. Black said he would take care of the master." Mrs. Cope smiled faintly. "Isn't this good news? Aren't you happy to have your freedom back. Freedom to love and marry whom you choose?"

Mr. Whitlock looked pensive before turning his gaze upon Mrs. Copes wild eyes.

"My happiness can't be true if it means ending another's."

The light faded from Mrs. Cope's eyes and she took a step back but she was far too slow for Mr. Whitlock. With ease he had her pushed up against the stove with her hands behind her back. Mrs. Cope began to squawk loudly as she felt her freedom stolen.

Mr. Whitlock looked around for something to use to detain her while she fought against him.

"What is going on here?" Master Cullen's voice from the swinging kitchen door caused the pair to pause. Mrs. Cope felt the blood drain from her face. Her body went limp with hopelessness.

"Master Cullen. You need to look into the porridge. This woman has a campaign to bring death to you and your children. She is working for Mr. Black. They have wild ideas that if they bring about the Cullen's and Swan's demises then the curse will be broken."

The master was shocked into confusion. How could Mrs. Cope want to do something so horrible? He thought about his quest that he had mapped out in his study and a piece fell into place. Harry Clearwater was with the Black's.

A stuttering sound seemed to leave the master as he tried to work the puzzle. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. He trusted Mrs. Cope. She wanted to kill his children? Kill? The thought ran through his mind until it marred his perfectly crafted face.

"She confessed to killing your wife, sir," Mr. Whitlock said softly.

Master Cullen's head snapped toward the lowly woman and he felt his feet advancing on her. He had one thought in his mind and that was to bring an end to this evil woman.

"Wait! Sir!" Mr. Whitlock pulled Mrs. Cope behind him for the moment. "I know what you must be thinking but you need to wait. There is more. Mr. Black has the Swan girl. He plans on killing her. If you have any chance to find her, it will be through Mrs. Cope."

And like his body had just been plunged into a bath of ice, Master Cullen was able to clear the fog that clouded his mind for vengeance. Easily he pulled Mrs. Cope out of Mr. Whitlock's hands and grabbed her by the chest of her dress shaking her violently.

"Where is she?" He barked.

Mrs. Cope let out a muffled scream. She knew he would harm her if she said nothing. She could feel as frightened tears ran down her face. She shook her head from side to side.

"I do not know, sir."

Master Cullen's hand found its way around Mrs. Cope's long skinning throat and he proceeded to squeeze.

"You took my wife. You wanted to take my children….but if any harm has come to Isabella Swan, I'll be sure to rip every limb off your body. Tell me where she is."

Mrs. Cope's chest began to ache. What was she to do? She couldn't deliver the answers that would cease the strangled hold upon her neck. She could see into the master's eyes and knew there was nothing she could say to clear them.

"I beg you…but I do not know. Mr. Black came to me a week back and said he would make arrangements. If I follow through on my end….we will all be free. Why can't you see for the better good…"

"Killing innocent people? You sought to kill me. YOU WOULD KILL MY CHILDREN! MY CHILDREN!"

Once again the grip Master Cullen had begun to tighten. Mr. Whitlock stepped in and placed a gentle hand upon his master's.

"Sir, I think if Mr. Black has Miss Swan, then she will be somewhere in the woods. He won't keep her far from where he is."

Mr. Whitlock was correct. Mr. Black had an old shed on his property that was just a few hundred feet from the end of the Cullen Estate. In the dark woods stayed many Black's, Ateara's and Uley's. Comprising a community of their own practically, these families associated within Haven but did not identify themselves as supporters.

Isabella Swan sat down against the corner of the shack she had been placed in. So far, her arms bared the abrasive nature that she had been subjected to. Her tiny tummy however remained untouched, thankfully.

It had been a confusing couple of months for Isabella. She had moved quite often due to a lack of funds and when she found herself staring at the white stick that showed her future, the positive test led her to believe that her problems were just beginning. She fought the urge to return to Haven. She should tell Edward, shouldn't she?

It wasn't until she found three large men grabbing at her appendages that she realized her problems paled in comparison. However, when she saw the sign that read "Haven," a part of her was relieved that these men were about to force her to do something she was too scared to do on her own.

There was one tiny window up high in her shack enough so she could not reach. So far, the men had left her alone and after surveying the area to see if there were any possible escape routes, she was left to sit on her own in the corner as she wondered what these men could possibly want from her.

It had been five long months and now Isabella's tummy was just small enough that if you didn't know her current condition, one would think she had put on a little stress weight. She pulled the tiny practical cell phone from out her pocket and checked it for signal. Apparently, her captures were not so bright. But there was no signal to be found. Of course not. How could signal be found in a place that housed people who still dressed up in long dresses and overcoats.

During her time away, Isabella tried hard to investigate Haven. There was very little to find of it in any place she looked. The only article she was able to read was a small one written by a local paper on the fluctuating population but even then the reporter wrote it off as some kind of freak mystery. Isabella had a feeling that the town had probably not been so honest on their birth and death rates probably feeling that any honesty on their parts might put Haven in some kind of spotlight.

But as the darkness began to creep in on the tiny shack, Isabella had a feeling that she was about to find out the answer to her mystery.

A weathered, frail looking man opened the door to the shack and stepped in. Isabella stood up quickly, and was readying herself. The old man appraised Isabella for a long moment and she did the same of him.

"I'm sure you wonder why I have summoned you."

Isabella snorted ironically. Being grabbed and forced into a truck was a summons?

Her hand ran over the small phone in her pocket and she briefly thought about finding a way to utilize the device to help her somehow.

"The Swan's and the Cullen's," The old man announced.

Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"You know this whole town believes in a curse. Fools. Such simple fools."

"I don't believe in curses," Isabella stated.

"Then you are not a fool….apparently."

"Who are you exactly? You know who I am…apparently. I think it's only proper I should have the name of my abductor."

The old man turned toward the small window and looked up out toward the sky. He could tell the sun was just minutes from setting as he contemplated how to make his introduction. Isabella took that moment to fumble for the proper button on her phone. She had never liked the damn thing but now was her chance to use it. She located the recording device on the phone and took a breath waiting for answers.

"I am…a descendent. A man who took up a challenge that my father before me and his father before him and so on placed upon us. A long line of Blacks who were here long before any Cullen's or Swan's. Land is life, Isabella. Isn't that true? Fools! All of them are fools," He finished softly.

Isabella felt her heart beginning to speed up. She could see where this was starting to head and it frightened her.

"I'm sure you've heard of the infamous feuds between the Cullen family and the Swan family. They both came to settle here at the exact same moment and claim this land for themselves. Silly, silly fools. How can you claim something that isn't free to claim? My line has been here far longer than any Swan or Cullen family but they didn't feel the need to stick some silly flag into the ground and trample upon the dirt with bold declarations. Families began to move in and pay respect to the Cullen's and Swan's as if they were any kind of leaders. Our territory was pushed farther and farther into the woods until one day, my great, great, great…grandfather decided to call upon our brother wolves to solve the problem. The town feels that this place is cursed from a feud of two families. Mysterious deaths happening throughout the town. Loved ones lost. Fools dying. The Cullen's and Swan's took everything from us….so…we decided to take something back."

Isabella felt a chill run up and down her spine as she processed these words. She took a small breath.

"All those people…you killed…all those people," Isabella said shaking her head slowly.

"Not all. Some of them were actual acts of God…as your people may call it. We…just decided to give your God a hand."

The eldest Black walked toward the door and opened it.

"The town thinks that there is a curse and I have come to the decision to put an end to it all. I am getting too tired and old. Soon my son will take my place and I don't know if you know him but he isn't the brightest. I can't leave my family's legacy in his hands so luckily for the town of fools, I have decided to end the curse."

"How kind of you," Isabella said in a controlled anger.

"It only makes sense that if the Cullen's and Swans are responsible for the curse, then the only way to end the curse would be to end the Cullen's and Swan's bloodlines. Correct?"

Isabella already knew where he was heading before he even began to speak. She didn't feel fear or maybe she did but it was being masked by a strong wave of anger. He not only planned on killing her but Edward and his daughters. Her own child. This was certainly not a time for fear.

The eldest Black stepped aside from the door and gestured for her to leave the shack.

"And how exactly are you planning on killing me? You've been mighty inventive in the past. What are your plans for me?"

"Walk through the door…and run. In the fairness of sport, we will give you a small head start."

Isabella walked toward the open doorway and gazed out. She looked around the wooded area and could not see a thing that would cause her life to end but as she stepped one foot from the shack, a howl in the distance told her everything she needed to know.

The wolves were coming.

* * *

**AN: **My apologies for the amazingly long update time. I had a baby in December and it has taken over my whole world. I know how patient you have all been and I really appreciate your loyalty to this story. I hope you will enjoy. Sorry to say I don't know when I will be able to update again but i will try sooner than later. Thank you again!


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

They say your life flashes before your eyes as you face your impending doom. Bella felt her chest shallow of the breaths as she attempted to calm herself from the run she had managed. Her eyes slowly darted toward her left as she saw Edward holding her hand. This was it. The wolves were feet away from the pair and any minute they would surely end it all.

Charles Swan had moved across the country to begin a new life with a woman named Renee. They would soon marry and create their perfect daughter, Isabella. As every family can attest, there are ups and downs to life. Even though Charles was immensely happy, there were times of trial too.

Renee's face barely resembled her own. The worry lines in her forehead were prominent and her eyes were red and puffy from the countless tears she had shed over the past two days. Charles barely could hold himself up from the weight of the situation as the two worried parents waited for news.

"My boys are still scouting. If she is out there, we will find her."

Charles nodded hopelessly as he thought about what it would take for a positive outcome. A miracle. An honest to God miracle. It had been two days since their daughter had disappeared. Isabella had wandered off into the woods behind their house. Barely six years of age and with the snow covering the ground so intently, it would be a miracle to find her alive. With winter night temperatures plunging toward zero, and the amount of dangerous wildlife that shared the area, the chances of finding Isabella unharmed were becoming slimmer with every passing minute.

And then a call came from the dense woods. You could hear people cheering as the came closer to the Swan residence. Renee felt her heart stop as she wanted to run toward the sounds but couldn't find her legs to move. Charles's hand squeezed his wife's shoulder tightly as the pair waited.

"She's alive!" someone proclaimed.

And there she was, wrapped in a blanket, still with her pink matching snow shoes. Carried in the strong arms of a stranger, Isabella was alive and well. A true miracle.

But what was the miracle exactly? Was it the fact that Bella survived two days and two nights of extreme cold temperatures with no food or water? Some would say. However, for Bella, the miracle was something far more intriguing.

Her parents never asked her to talk about what had happened. They were happy to have their little girl back alive with not even a scratch on her. Isabella remained very quiet for some time after the ordeal attempting to understand what she experienced but being so very young, she was able to compartmentalize and it wasn't until she was staring into the depths of the wolf's eyes that her life flashed before her and she remembered what truly happened all those years ago.

As soon as Bella heard the howling of the wolves, she looked back at the eldest Black before taking a breath. He gave her a small evil smile and calmly said, "Run."

Running with all her might in the direction furthest from the howls. She was never very athletic and Bella new her attempts would be fruitless ultimately but she pushed her legs on knowing she had no options.

She hadn't run for more than a minute when a glorious sight fell upon her.

Edward.

He was running directly toward her.

"Bella!"

"RUN!" She screamed waving her arms toward him like she was having some fit.

Edward stopped in his tracks and appraised the situation and in the distance, he could see what his love was running from. His mind snapped him back into reality and he made the last couple steps toward her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her with him.

Bella's chest wanted to scream in agony from the work out. Her silly mind took a moment to berate her on her poor physical shape.

Edward looked back at Isabella for merely a second.

"Are you pregnant?"

He noticed for the first time how much bigger she seemed since the last time he laid eyes on her. It wasn't like Isabella to sit around and down a couple of beers every night so the more logical explanation for the small protruding tummy was pregnancy.

"Shut up and move! Now is not the time," she argued.

Edward's mind filled with a thousand and one questions but the most important was one he could answer himself; was the baby his? Of course it was. Bella wasn't the type of girl to just sleep around. However, the more he thought about it, they weren't exactly dating when she slept with him so…

"Is it mine?" he yelled.

Her eyes snapped up to his and she never wanted to slap him more than in that moment.

"Of course it's yours!" She snapped.

Edward pulled on her wrist harder picking up more speed but Bella's legs couldn't go any faster than they already were so it took just a fraction of time for her to find her legs falling over one another and it took quick movement on Edward's part to turn and break Bella's fall.

Catching their breath, it would only be seconds now for the wolves to catch up. Edward pulled Bella toward himself as the wolves fanned out a perimeter around their two easy prey.

Knowing that this was the end, Edward's hand found Bella's face and he pulled her in for one last deep kiss. He could taste as her salty tears ran down her face and entered his mouth. He placed a gentle hand on her stomach and wanted to cry out for the child he would never meet.

One wolf slowly broke off from the pack and advanced on the two, growling lowly. His face was practically inches from Bella's when she found herself recalling the two days she was lost in the woods and she remembered that she was never alone.

The wolf sniffed her over and slowly Bella extended a gentle hand toward the left ear of the wolf to give it a good scratch.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered harshly.

He thought that she must have gone insane. Pregnancy can do that to a woman or so he heard. And just when he thought she had used up her crazy quota, Bella actually pulled the wolf's face towards her own and nuzzled his nose.

"Good wolf," Bella whispered. "Kind wolf."

Bella turned to Edward and nonchalantly asked for him to help her to her feet.

"What the hell is going on here?" Edward snapped.

"Help me up! My sense of balance has gotten worse if it were at all possible."

Edward quickly got to his feet and then helped Bella up to her own feet.

"Thank you," Bella stated sincerely to the wolves.

The wolves stood down and in the time that all this took place, it allowed Bella's captures to catch up and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"KILL THEM!" The eldest Black commanded.

But the wolves slowly moved to stand behind Bella.

"What is the matter with you, you stupid mutts! I told you to kill them!"

Jacob Black picked up a stick and hit a nearby tree.

"Do it! Kill them!" Jacob screamed.

But the wolves did not move.

Bella looked back toward the wolves and then toward the eldest Black with a small smile.

"Run!"

The wolves started to growl and bare their teeth.

For the first time in their simple minded lives, the dark evil men had the good sense to do as they were told. Jacob took off the fastest leaving his father hobbling behind.

"Jacob! You get back here and help me!"

Bella wanted to laugh at the situation if it wasn't so disgusting. Instead she shook her head thinking of all the innocent lives lost over some silly turf war.

She looked at the wolves.

"Don't kill them. Just make sure they can't leave."

At once the wolves sprang into action and took off going deeper into the woods.

Edward still couldn't understand what was happening. He looked as the wolves disappeared from view and then his gaze turned toward Bella.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on."

Bella looked down at Edward's fingers mingling with her own and she gave a small smile.

"I will," She said letting her gaze end up on his face. "But now we have more pressing business."

Bella turned and began to walk off toward the Cullen estate.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"We need to go into town. These people need to know the truth."

"Bella, I don't know if they will believe us. The story is so fantastic and without any proof, it will be our word against theirs."

"Don't worry about that. I have proof," Bella said keeping on her pace.

"Would you just stop for a minute!" Edward pulled her hand and halted her. She looked back at him waiting for some kind of explanation.

"We need to talk. There is a lot we need to work through."

"You don't think I don't know that?" She asked. "There is too much to work through but it would take hours…or days and it is more important now to talk to these people and get that cleared up. We will talk and talk and I'm sure there may even be some yelling or screaming followed by long kisses and sex! Lots and lots of sex because this baby is making me hornier than hell and there is only one person who I can think of to help me out there. So let's get this over with before my clitoris explodes and I am left drenching the town in my forgotten juices."

Edward felt his face go red and he was shocked at the language coming from her mouth. It startled him. She truly had gone insane from pregnancy.

Bella continued on once more leaving a very confused and slightly turned on Edward behind. Edward shook the nasty thoughts from his head and quickly caught back up securing her hand in his once more.

"But the wolves! What? How?" He still wanted some answers.

"I don't know," Bella said simply.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were practically seconds away from making out with one."

Bella through him a look.

"It's confusing," She huffed.

"I am an intelligent person. I think I can keep up."

Bella huffed loudly one more time before stopping.

"I don't know why I am able to do what I can do. I had a situation when I was little. I wandered into the woods behind my house and couldn't find my way back. I became very cold quickly and then it became dark. I remember seeing wolves and being scared of them but when they came closer, they didn't attack me. In fact, they kept me warm and they were nice and their fur was soft. I never told anyone because I didn't think anyone would believe me and then I convinced myself that I must have made the whole thing up. I don't have any more answers than that. So…you'll just have to live with it."

Edward let her words sink in and then started once more.

"So this baby…"

"Not now, Edward!"

When they finally made their way into town, it seemed as if the streets were littered with people. Edward pulled up and parked in the middle of the street as he watched everyone's babbled and rushed conversations.

"Everyone! If you would gather around here, we have something to say," Edward proclaimed.

Slowly the women in their long heavy dresses and men in their fitted suits made their way around the antique car.

"Is this about the howling we've heard?" One man yelled.

"It's coming from near the Black's." Another person stated.

"Our Sheriff is nowhere to be found."

Edward held out his hands to calm the crowd.

"I know you all have been under a misconception. A curse. But we have proof that there is no curse. It was merely a group of people who sought to harm us and our loved ones."

The murmuring in the crowd became louder at this announcement.

"Bella. Your proof." Edward said looking toward his woman.

Bella walked a little forward and reached for her phone. She pulled it out and held it up high in the air.

"THIS IS A CELL PHONE! You talk into it and then a person who also has one many distances away can hear you and communicate with you through it." She lamely explained. "There are many other things one can do with this device. Weather. Calorie counting. Tells you how many steps you've walked in a day…"

"Isabella. They know what a cell phone is." Edward interrupted.

"Oh" Bella shook her head at the hypocrisy of it all. "Uh…well…I was kidnapped by the Sherriff and a group of his friends. I talked to the eldest Black and he had this to say about the disappearances and deaths of this towns people."

Bella pressed the play button and turned up the sound allowing the voices to boom from the small device. She watched as the conversation was replayed and saw the looks and heard the gasps of horror and each word spewed out. Once the recording was over, Edward stepped forward once more.

"So you see, there was never any curse. It was just a group of men who wanted to hurt us. The same group of men are in the forest right now surrounded by their own wolves who have mutinied against them."

There was a loud commotion following Edward's words. Bella could hear as some of the people began to debate what they should do. Some suggested to let the wolves finish their work. Others believed that placing them under arrest was best.

"What do you think will happen?" Bella asked as she rode in the passenger seat of Edward's car.

Edward sighed. "I don't know."

"Are you angry?" She asked.

"Angry?"

"Yes, I can't imagine how it must feel knowing that these men are responsible for the demise of your loved ones. Your wife."

"Hope wasn't a direct result of their nasty work. Mrs. Cope confessed to killing her."

Bella's mouth dropped open and her hand went straight to it.

"What?"

"Mrs. Cope's husband was killed and I guess she believed that my family was responsible so she wanted to cause me the same pain she felt."

Bella wanted to not be surprised at this information. She definitely could see Mrs. Cope doing such a thing but nevertheless, it was all still very disturbing.

"What will happen to her?" she asked.

"I will turn her over to the proper authorities once we have proper authorities again. For the mean time, I will be sure to keep her in a small confined space until such accommodations can become available."

Bella's eyes widen at his plan and silence befell the car.

They were nearly back to the Cullen Estate when Edward spoke once again.

"I loved Hope. I will always love Hope," He confessed.

Bella looked at him and nodded slowly. His eyes met hers and he continued.

"But, I think I love you too. In fact, I don't think…I know."

"This is completely insane." Bella whispered. "After all you put me though…all we have been through, I can't believe I am about to say this but, I think I love you too."

"Think?" He questioned.

"Think," She stated.

Edward nodded once sadly at her declaration.

"Edward. I wanted to come back here the moment I found out I was pregnant but then something occurred to me. I didn't know if this baby would make you happy or make you even more miserable than you already were. I imagined what future would hold for this child. I could see her in a black dress being forced to recite Shakespeare and I swear to you and all that is holy, the moment you marked this kids body with your ruler, I would not hesitate to shove that ruler up your ass. You may not think of it as abuse but I do and I will not tolerate my child going through something so heinous."

Edward felt his chest become very heavy. He thought back to the years he had spent with his two daughters and wondered if he was any better than Mrs. Cope who wanted to see the two girls dead. The mere thought nearly destroyed him but it had reduced him to tears and he found himself slumped over the steering wheel of his car as he cried.

"I have been a horrible monster haven't I? How could anyone, you or my daughters ever love me?"

Bella placed a gentle hand on his, "I can see a man inside you that I could love. I think it is the same man that your daughters love too but you have to allow him to come out and bury the angry part of your soul. You have so much anger inside you for what happened to your wife. She is at peace now and you need to find peace within yourself as well. That is the kind of man I want raising this little girl inside me."

"It's a girl?" His breath managed.

"It's a girl," Bella slowly smiled, "Just remember Henry the Eighth, it's the male sperm who determines the sex so don't go chopping off my head off for not giving you a male heir."

Edward laughed a little.

"No, never. A girl…a girl is perfect."

He reached over and took her cheek into his hands once more to give her a deep kiss. Bella felt her body practically go up in flames as she thought about her earlier confessions.

"Edward, I was being sincere earlier when I said I needed you for certain tasks."

"Now, now my love, I do believe that waiting and anticipation can lead to some very overwhelming events."

"You do know how to talk dirty to a woman, don't you?"

Edward rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He began to think of the hours ahead and found himself excited. Seeing her stomach and knowing that it was his child in her, he felt this overwhelming desire to take her on his front porch step. Maybe the staircase if he couldn't make it to the bedroom in time. Waiting and anticipation were overrated anyways.

"Father!"

Rosalie and Alice were waiting as soon as he opened the door.

"Miss Swan!" Their screams were loud and joyful as they took in the sight of their favorite governess. Forgetting themselves completely the daughters of Edward Cullen flung their arms around Bella.

"Are you having a baby?" Rosalie said feeling Bella's hard stomach.

Bella looked over to Edward biting her lip for answers.

"She is," Edward said walking forward and placing a hand over Rosalie's. "Ladies, you're going to have a new sister."

Bella looked over to Edward, "That isn't the kind of thing you just drop on them."

"I don't understand," Rosalie said.

"You're having my father's baby?" Alice asked.

"When did this happen?" Rosalie added.

"How did this happen?"

The questions were coming fast as Bella shook her head at Edward.

"Girls, I know this sounds incredible and I'm sure you have a lot of questions. We will try to answer them all…well as many as we can. But, most importantly you need to know that I fell in love your governess. Bella and I are to be married. She will give birth to your new sister and we are going to be a family. Things are going to change. But they will change for the better. I promise."

Bella felt her brow furrow at Edward's explanation. Married? Family? He hadn't thought to discuss this with her before proclaiming it to his daughters. Wasn't she to have a say in these matters?

"It's getting late and I'm sure that you are done with dinner…"

"No, father. We haven't had dinner," Rosalie explained. "Mr. Whitlock has locked up Mrs. Cope in the basement."

Suddenly Edward realized that they might have a problem on their hands. Who was going to cook now that Mrs. Cope was incapacitated.

"Oh…uh…well maybe tonight we will go without supper and then I promise that tomorrow I will figure out something."

"Edward, I can make us something to eat." Bella shook her head and headed toward the kitchen.

Edward hurried to catch up with her.

"But what about our overwhelming events?" He asked quietly.

Bella turned back to him and patted him on the cheek, "Waiting and anticipation. Waiting and anticipation."

* * *

**AN: **I know it has been awhile so I appreciate the loyalty. Unfortunately I do have periods where it gets harder and harder for me to be inspired to write. Thank you all for your patience and the well wishes from my new baby. I am hoping to have a final chapter on this soon. As for the other stories of mine, I will try and maybe I will become inspired to write again. I have so many stories in my head that I would love to get down but I would never think of starting anything new until I finish a few of my other stories first. Once again Thank you and I hope you will enjoy the chapter. This story was certainly not something I ever expected but I am happy with how it has turned out.

Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


End file.
